Parenthood
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne and the drama of raising three daughters. MoJo of course. With appearances from the other boho's. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Parenthood

"But Pookie why?" Maureen whispered, pressing her body against Joanne's, the two of them in their bedroom, standing in front of the bed.

"Maureen, you know why." Joanne stated her arms lightly draped over the diva's shoulders.

Flashback

_Maureen and Joanne stumbled into their apartment, both giddy and giggling, it was like they were on their first date, when in reality they were celebrating their fourth anniversary._

_"I love you." Joanne whispered, staring directly into Maureen's green eyes, "So much." She added, before leaning in, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's lips._

_"I love you too." Maureen replied once their kiss ended, "This is the longest relationship I have ever been in you know." Maureen smirked, "You must have a spell on me or something."_

_"I'm just that amazing." Joanne giggled pulling Maureen closer, the two of them steering towards the bedroom._

_"Pookie?" Maureen mumbled against the lawyer's lips._

_"Yeah?" Joanne questioned, her forehead resting against Maureen's, her hands nice and snug in the back pockets of Maureen's jeans._

_"I never felt this way towards anyone you know." Maureen said, love and passion burning in her eyes._

_Joanne smiled, placing a kiss on her nose, "Me either."_

_Maureen reached into her coat pocket pulling something out, her eyes gazing into Joanne's, "I think I can love you forever." Her eyes fell to her hand Joanne following her gaze where she found a silver diamond ring resting in her palm._

_"Maureen!" She gasped, her heartbeat picking up it's pace, tears stinging her eyes._

_"Joanne Jefferson, will you be my wife?" Maureen asked a nervous smile on her lips._

_"How much wine did you have tonight?" Joanne sniffled._

_Maureen giggled, "Maybe three glasses, but I'm not even drunk." Her hand's began to slightly shake, "For real Joanne, you're freaking me out here. Will you?"_

_"Yes!" Joanne said. "Isn't it obvious!?"_

_Maureen grinned sliding the engagement ring onto Joanne's left hand. They made eye contact again, their foreheads leaning back together._

_"I want to have a family with you." Maureen whispered._

_Tears leaked from Joanne's eyes. She had always wanted a family, but ever since she began dating Maureen, she let go of that dream, getting the impression Maureen didn't want anything to do with having kids. But here she was now, shocked as hell as the love of her life proposed to her, and asked to start a family._

_"Yeah?" Joanne asked._

_Maureen nodded, "I want to have kids, and raise them with you, and watch them grow up. By adoption of course…unless you want to get pregnant, because I know I sure as hell don't want to get fat and carry someone around in my uterus for nine months, suffering from mood swings, morning sickness, pushing a human out of my vagina and-"_

_"Shut up." Joanne laughed, kissing Maureen good and hard, "Adoption it is."_

_"Yay." Maureen said, "We're going to have a family!"_

End flashback

"Mama!" A voice yelled,

"That's why we can't have sex right now." Joanne smirked, releasing her wife, heading for the bedroom door.

Maureen huffed, "Don't these girls ever not have problems!?"

"You're the one who suggested adopting three girls." Joanne said, finally opening the door. "What do you girls want?"

"Mama!"

"Stop shouting." Joanne said, as her fifteen year-old daughter came running down the hallway, her brown hair resting in a high pony tail, her face complete with a pout.

"Leah won't let me use the phone! And I have to call Kristen and remind her to meet me early for school so we don't miss the school musical additions."

"You're not going to make it anyways." Leah said as she stormed out of her room, her long blonde nicely straight hair flowing behind her, her arms crossed. "You're in grade nine. The only part you'll get is cleaning up garbage!"

Joanne eyed her oldest daughter, who was seventeen years old. They adopted her when she was only five…the lawyer couldn't believe how time flew.

"Leah, let Haley use the phone, you've been on it long enough anyways." Joanne said.

"But Mama!" Leah sulked, "Kyle is supposed to call me back!"

"My phone call is only going to be two minutes…" Haley said.

"Let your sister use the phone." Joanne said, "And keep it down, Tessa is sleeping-"

"Mama?" Their four year-old came stumbling out of her bedroom, her blanket dragging behind her. "Why are you all yelling?"

"Sorry, babe, come here." Joanne said, picking her youngest daughter up. She eyed the other two with her mother face on, "Leah let Haley use the phone, and Haley let your sister have the phone when you're done. Leah you're allowed a half hour, and then you're off."

"But mama!" Leah huffed, "Nine o'clock phone crew few? I'm seventeen you know."

"Seventeen and living under our roof." Maureen decided to add, helping Joanne out. "So either take it, or give me the phone. I haven't talked to your Uncle Collins in almost two days."

"Okay, I'll take it." Leah sighed, nudging Haley in the shoulder, "Hurry up."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Tessa asked.

"Sure sweetie." Joanne smiled, running a hand through her dark hair.

"But Pookie! I thought you and I were going to have-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Mommy!" Haley pleaded, both her hands covering her ears, Leah mocking the action.

"Yeah ew! You guys are too old to be having sex." Leah said.

"What's sex mean?" Tessa asked.

"It's how you were made Tess." Haley bluntly stated.

"Haley!" Joanne scolded. "Room now! Use the phone, then shower, check your homework, and bed. Same with you Leah."

"As if I have a bedtime." Leah laughed, and turned for her bedroom, slamming the door shut in the process.

Haley began the walk to her room, dialing her friend's number on the way.

"Okay, let's get you back to bed." Joanne said to Tessa, turning to enter the master bedroom. As soon as she laid Tessa down, she was asleep. Joanne smiled, and turned to face Maureen who had a pout on her face. "What's wrong, honeybear?"

Maureen sighed, "Pookie…are we really_ that_ old?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, MoJo as parents! So i had this in my head for a while now...and I finally decided to write it...i just have to get it out of my head! I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own anything that has to do with RENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Honeybear?" Joanne softly whispered, "Time to wake up, you need to drive the kids to school."

Maureen moaned, rolling over in bed. "Five more minutes, Jo."

Joanne smirked, "Okay, but if you're not up by then, I'll be forced to tickle wake you."

Maureen mumbled something, but Joanne didn't take the time to comprehend it, she still had to wake the girls up, and pack them each a lunch, plus make her own.

Exactly six minutes later Maureen decided to get up. Her eyes fluttered open, the sunlight finding them right away. She yawned and stretched, hitting something next to her. She turned her head to the side, smiling at the sight of her sleeping daughter.

Tessa was too cute. She had a cute button nose, a round little face, brown eyes, mocha skin. Tessa reminded Maureen of Joanne so much. People also said, if they didn't know Maureen and Joanne had adopted her, they would have thought Joanne gave birth to her.

"Tessa." Maureen said, running her finger down the bridge of her nose, "Time to wake up sweetie."

Tessa slowly opened her eyes, "Another day?"

Maureen nodded, "Another day." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Come on, let's go get you ready."

Down in the kitchen Joanne rushed around, trying her best to make four lunches, before she had to leave.

"Yuck," Came a voice from behind her, "Mama, I am so not eating that."

Joanne turned around to face Leah, her eyebrow turned in confusion. "But you love turkey sandwiches."

"Yeah, when I'm not at school." Leah said, "There is no way I'm eating from a brown paper bag. I'm not a loser. I have money, I'll buy my lunch."

Joanne sighed. She didn't understand her oldest daughter sometimes. It seemed as though she had fallen victim to wanting to be popular, and quite frankly Joanne _did not_ like the influence Leah's friends were having on her.

"You better eat something young lady." Joanne warned her.

"I will." Leah said, heading over to the fridge, pulling out a yogurt.

"Morning, Mama." Haley said with a smile.

"Morning, Haley." Joanne greeted. "Are you ready for your audition?"

"Yeah." Haley said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh Leah, don't forget you have to decide what college you want to go to tonight." Joanne said, "It's better to choose early, than be too late."

Leah sighed, "But Kyle is coming over tonight. I can't do it while he is over."

"It will take not even ten minutes." Joanne said.

"But Mama, I don't even know what I want to go to school for." Leah huffed.

"I thought you were taking law?" Joanne questioned.

_Beep, beep_

"That's Kyle. He's giving me a ride to school." Leah said, grabbing her bag, and purse, sounding more moody than before.

"Morning!" Maureen said, just in time to get bumped by Leah, who was exiting the house as quickly as possible. "What's her problem?"

"She's a teenager, that's what." Joanne said, finally finishing the lunches.

"Okay." Haley said, packing some things in her back pack. "I'm leaving. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Maureen said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Haley accepted one from Joanne, grabbed her lunch and then left the house.

"Looks like you only have to drive one to school today." Joanne smirked,

"Good." Maureen said, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, "Less noise."

"Mommy!" Tessa said, skipping down the hallway. "I'm ready to go!" She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Joanne, a grin hitting her lips, "Morning Mama!"

"Morning, Tess." Joanne said opening her arms as her daughter lunged at her.

"Are you driving me to school today?"

"No Mommy is. Mama has to go to work." Joanne said.

"Oh." Tessa said. "Have a good day." She sweetly smiled, placing a kiss on Joanne's cheek.

Joanne returned the kiss, and then quickly pecked Maureen on the lips, before leaving the house.

"Our turn to go." Maureen said, grabbing her things. She locked up the house, and then she and Tessa were on their way.

Things had definitely changed for Maureen and Joanne. They were doing pretty well for themselves too. They moved out of the city and into a nice neighborhood. They still lived close to the city, and still stayed in touch with the boho's of course, but now they were living the suburban life.

Joanne had gotten promoted during the years, upping her salary, so they could afford a nice three-story house, complete with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, one master bathroom, two car garage, and a nice big backyard. The neighborhood wasn't that bad either, nice neighbors, good community, and school's close by.

Also Maureen had obviously still lived out her dream of being a performance artist. She had done more protests over the years, but the last couple years she had landed some leading roles in off-Broadway shows, earning her a decent paycheck, which in the end, helped her and Joanne pay for a second car. Now both lawyer and diva had matching SUV's, Joanne's black, and Maureen's silver.

So you could say the family of five were doing more than good with their living needs, and wants. They didn't have to worry about paying bills, or buying food, all they had to worry about was raising their three beautiful children, which was all apart of parenthood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Should i make this sort of AU and have Angel still be alive? Because you know the Boho's are going to pop up in this story from time to time ;) **

**PS. Thanks for R&Ring! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maureen I'm home." Joanne called out, entering the house, smelling something cooking. "You made dinner?" she reached the kitchen, pulling the lid off a pot of boiling noodles. "Honeybear?"

"In here." Maureen finally answered from the living room.

Joanne set her briefcase down, slid off her coat, and entered the living room where she found Maureen watching TV, with Tessa on her lap, the both of them entranced by the screen in front of them. Joanne smiled, leaning down, kissing Maureen on the cheek.

"Hey." Maureen said her focus still on the TV.

"Hey yourself." Joanne smiled, her eyes turning towards the television. "You guys watching Arthur?"

Maureen slowly nodded. "Yeah…Arthur and his friends always have the coolest adventures."

"Mama." Tessa said pulling on Joanne's sleeve. "Where's my kiss?" she kindly asked, pointing to her cheek.

Joanne kissed her on the cheek, before taking a seat next to Maureen. Maureen wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and the three snuggled together, watching the cartoon.

"Where are the girls?" Joanne asked, her head resting on Maureen's shoulder.

"Umm Leah is with Kyle, they will be back for supper, and Haley stayed after school to see if she made the school play." Maureen answered.

"Mom!"

Joanne and Maureen both shot up at the sound of the excited shout, and the front door slamming shut.

"In here." Joanne called out.

"Other Mom!" Haley said, kicking her shoes off.

"I'm in here too." Maureen answered.

Haley ran into the living room, jumping over the back of the couch, landing on the floor with a bounce.

"Haley please…" Joanne said firmly. "You're inside."

"Sorry Mama." Haley said. "By the way I'm not calling Mommy…Mommy anymore I'm calling her Mom. So you're still Mama and Mommy is now…Mom…I'm just too old for that Mommy bullshit."

"Language!" Joanne said with a frown.

"Sorry Mama." Haley said her big brown eyes lit with thrill. She walked in front of Maureen, a huge grin on her lips. "I Haley Hayden Jefferson-Johnson, your fifteen year-old daughter, who is a grade nine high schooler, has landed the lead role in the school play!"

Maureen squealed with joy. She shot up from the couch, forcing Tessa on to Joanne's lap. Her arms surrounding her daughter in a consuming hug. "I just knew you would get it! I'm so proud of you Haley!" Finally she pulled back, her eyes glossed over with pride, "What's the play?"

"West Side Story!" Haley said, "I'm Maria!" She threw her arms around Maureen once more. "Isn't this great!?"

"Wait a minute." Joanne said, "Haley I am very proud of you. I know it's quite the accomplishment to land the lead role of the high school play when you are only in grade nine, but I've seen West Side Story, and Maria has a love interest…Tony."

"Very good Mama." Haley smirked.

"Well what grade is this 'Tony' in?" Joanne asked.

"Twelve." Haley answered nonchalantly.

"Twelve?" Joanne asked. "That means you'll be kissing a guy _four_ year's old than you."

"Relax pookie." Maureen said, placing a hand on Joanne's shoulder. "It's only acting. Besides, I lost my virginity at the age of sixtee-"She stopped catching the glare Joanne was giving her. Maureen turned back to Haley, "I'm still a virgin, I never had sex in my life, and neither should you!"

"Whatever." Haley laughed, "I'm going to call Kristen. She has the part of Anita."

Joanne watched as Haley skipped out of the living room.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Tessa whined, pulling on Joanne's pant leg.

"Oh shit!" Maureen said, jumping to her feet. "I forgot about the pasta!"

Joanne laughed as Maureen ran for the kitchen. It sure was a fun experience sharing a life with Maureen.

Joanne decided to help Maureen out in the kitchen. When she entered she found Maureen draining the pasta noodles, once she had the pot down, the lawyer walked up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Smells good." Joanne whispered,

"I hope it taste good." Maureen said, leaning into Joanne. She turned her head to the side, pecking Joanne on the lips, "Although nothing compares to you."

Joanne smirked, leaning in covering Maureen's lips with her own, turning the small peck into something more, not even realizing Leah arrived home until,

"That is so hot." Kyle, Leah's boyfriend bluntly blurted, causing Maureen and Joanne to jump apart.

"Kyle ew!" Leah shouted, slapping the back of his head. "Those are my parents, it's disgusting."

"It's not my fault your parents just so happen to be two hot lesbi-"

"Kyle just stop." Joanne said, trying to bite back a smile.

"Oh my God." Maureen squealed with delight. "Are we like the hot parents out of your friends?"

Kyle nodded with a grin, while Leah shook her head with a frown. "Ew Mom…you guys aren't hot."

"That's not what Kyle's answer is." Maureen smirked slapping Joanne's ass. "Pookie, we're the hot parents. I always knew I would fulfill my dream of becoming a MILF."

"What's a MILF?" Joanne asked,

"Mother I'd like to fuc-"

"Kyle!" Leah shouted, "Oh my God…just stop talking."

Joanne shook her head, "Anyways. Leah I have some college brochures in the dining room. Ten minutes of your time please? Although we can make it one minute and you can pick Harvard." Joanne smiled, while heading into the dining room, "It's where I went you know."

Leah sighed. "I know…I know."

"So Kyle…" Maureen began while heading to the fridge. "Want a beer."

"I don't drink." Kyle quickly lied.

Maureen burst into a laugh, "Oh come on. I used to be your age. I know what you do at parties, drinking, drugs, and sex." She answered, standing next to him, her face all of a sudden turning serious, "And you better only being doing two out of the three of those things…because if I hear anything about you touching my daughter in any sort of sexual way there will be consequences, not only from me either…but from Joanne as well."

Kyle swallowed hard while nodding.

Maureen stood up straight putting a smile back on her face, just as chipper as she was before, "So beer!?"

In the dining room, Leah sat slouched in her chair while Joanne rambled on and on about education.

"So what's it going to be?" Joanne asked.

Leah huffed, "I don't know Mama…I don't even want to think about this right now."

"But the sooner it's done, the more relief you'll have later when applications go out." Joanne said, while pushing the Harvard brochure in front of her daughter, "Harvard law…" She wiggled her eyebrows, "You always used to talk about going when you were a kid."

"Well…maybe I changed." Leah mumbled.

"What?" Joanne asked.

Leah stood up, "Yeah fine! Harvard it is! Can I go now? I don't want to leave Kyle alone with Mommy…she's going to bore him with her stupid protest talk again. We get it! Everyone mooed!"

"Yeah go." Joanne said a little taken back by the angriness.

"We'll be downstairs." Leah shouted, grabbing Kyle by the arm, dragging him away from her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The votes are in...and Angel will be alive. Not as a regular...but the boho's will show up in the story every now and then. **

**Thanks again for R&Ring! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night the family of five all sat down for dinner. Maureen entered the dinning room with a beer in one hand, and a bowl of mashed potatoes in the other, and set it down in the middle of the table. Joanne soon followed her with some chicken, and a bottle of water to replace it with Maureen's beer.

"Hey?" Maureen whined, as Joanne took her beer away. "What's this?"

Haley smirked, "It's called bottled water."

"I know that." Maureen rolled her eyes, and then pouted in Joanne's direction, waiting for an answer.

"You've been drinking a lot lately. I want you to cut back." Joanne stated. "I also found a pack of cigarettes in your jeans while I was doing the laundry. I thought you and Mimi quit together?"

"Well…sometimes I need one." Maureen said. "It's not like I smoke a pack a day."

"Anyway…before a Mom VS. Mama battle erupts. Kyle and Leah got in trouble for making out in the halls today." Haley bluntly blurted.

"Haley! What the hell?" Leah said, kicking her sister under the table.

"Leah, I know you and Kyle are in love or whatever. But please, try and cut back on the kissing and focus more on school." Joanne said. "You'll have time for all that love stuff after you go to college."

Leah sighed, taking a bite of her supper. It was silent for a moment, until a sly grin grew on Leah's face. "Hey Mommy, did Haley tell you who has the part of Tony?"

"No, who?" Maureen asked excitement in her eyes.

"No one." Haley quickly lied. "They didn't cast the part yet." She eyed Leah, swearing under her breath.

"Haley who is it?" Joanne asked, "You told us yesterday it was a grade twelve."

"Tyler Michael _Coffin_." Leah said, her face beaming as she watched Maureen's face drop.

"No!" Maureen said her fork falling to the ground.

"Maureen calm down." Joanne said.

"But Joanne!" Maureen whined, "She is going to be kissing Benny's son! My daughter and Benny's son…no…I won't have it! Please Haley drop out of that play, and find another one."

"No." Haley said. "I'm a grade nine with the lead role, I'm not dropping out! Plus wasn't it you who said it was _only_ acting…?"

Maureen huffed, "I hate Benny. He probably planned this. He probably paid the school to have his son make the lead because he knew Haley would have to kiss him."

"That's exactly why he did, honeybear." Joanne sarcastically replied. "Benny isn't that bad. I met Alison at one of the school fundraiser's she is very nice."

Maureen sulked. "Whatever."

"Mama how do you eat this?" Tessa suddenly asked, her fork sticking up with a giant piece of chicken on the end.

Leah giggled, "I'll show you Tess." She said while sliding closer to her sister so she could cut up the meat.

After dinner, while everyone was inside doing homework, and cleaning up, Maureen sat in the garage hiding behind the fridge as she secretly drank a beer, with a cigarette in her other hand. She froze when the garage door opened up, praying to God it wasn't Joanne.

"Mom are you out here?" Leah asked.

"Oh thank God." Maureen sighed, dropping her guard. "I'm right here." She answered, while walking out from behind the fridge. "Is Mama around?"

"She's helping Haley with her homework." Leah said with a smirk, "You're safe to kill yourself with your cigarettes and beer."

Maureen smiled, with a nod and took a seat in a lawn chair. Leah followed her and curled up on her lap.

"What's wrong, Leah?" Maureen asked.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Leah asked.

Maureen let out a low laugh, "You haven't sat on my lap since you were ten, you are now seventeen, something has to be wrong."

Leah sighed, and buried her face in Maureen's neck, "Mommy?"

"Tell me what's wrong." Maureen softly said, while she ran her hand through her daughter's long blonde hair.

"I don't want to go to college." Leah finally stated. "Well not for Law anyway. But Mama keeps forcing it on me."

"Just tell her no then." Maureen said.

"It's not that easy." Leah said, "Mama is all about school. That's all she's been talking to me about since summertime. She's going to be mad if I tell her I don't want to go, especially if I don't want to go for Law."

"Well it's not Mama's life is it?" Maureen rhetorically asked. "If you're not ready to go to school, than don't go. You're only seventeen; you still have a whole life ahead of you."

Leah nodded, and snuggled into Maureen. She had a habit of acting like a little kid when she was upset and wanted comfort.

"Can you talk to Mama for me?" Leah asked.

"Sure." Maureen said kissing the top of her head. "Now why don't you go call Kyle or something, uh?"

Leah smiled and nodded while climbing off of her lap. "Thank you mommy."

Maureen smiled and watched as the blonde walked in the house.

"He is hot, and I get to play Maria, his love interest and kiss him." Haley giddily said over the phone, just as Joanne entered.

"Haley, ten more minutes okay?" Joanne said, earning a smile and a head nod from her daughter, as she carried on with her conversation.

"I don't have a crush." Haley giggled, "Okay, maybe I do…but can you blame me?"

Joanne smiled and shook her head as she left the room. "Teenagers…" she mumbled to herself as she walked across the hall and into the master bedroom to change into some pajama pants.

"Pookie?"

"In here." Joanne replied.

"Can we talk?" Maureen asked while taking a seat on the bed.

Joanne nodded, joining her wife. "What is it?"

"It's about Leah…" Maureen began, "Now I know you always wanted her to grow up and be a lawyer just like you, and she has been talking about it ever since she was a little girl…"

"But?" Joanne asked.

"Well…she doesn't want to anymore." Maureen quickly said, and watched as the lawyer's face fell just a little. "She's only seventeen Jo, she's not ready to even think about college."

"But she has to go." Joanne said. "She's in her senior year. She'll be eighteen when she graduates. If she doesn't go to school-"

"Pookie relax…" Maureen said, "I never went to college, and look at me now. I'm married with three children! My parents are still shocked as hell! They pinch each other every time they come here to make sure they aren't dreaming. Plus she never said she didn't want to go, she just doesn't want to take Law…give her some time to think things through…we can't force her to go, if she's not ready, then she's not ready. No big deal."

Joanne sighed and nodded. Soon a smirk hit her lips, "When did you become so good at being a parent?"

"Twelve years of learning from you." Maureen said, as she leaned in and pouted her lips, "Reward me Pookie?"

Joanne closed the gap between them, placing her lips gently against Maureen's, for a nice tender kiss.

"So I was thinking…" Maureen said when they broke apart, her eyes widening as Joanne moved to straddle her thighs, accepting a quick peck before carrying on, "We invite the boho's over on Sunday. Have a barbeque? The last one of the year, before fall blows us into freezing ass winter."

"Sounds nice." Joanne said while pushing Maureen on her back, her lips traveling her neck.

"Oh disgusting!" Leah shouted while she shut her parent's bedroom door so she didn't have to see them making out.

Maureen and Joanne ignored the shout and simply carried on enjoying each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if it's a little slow right now...but don't worry i will have a lot of drama in coming chapters. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But Pookie…" Maureen pouted, "I just drove Haley to rehearsal. It's a Saturday can't I lie around and do nothing." She wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist. "Or cuddle with you...the kids are all gone..."

"Maureen please." Joanne begged, "I have to work on this case, and I want the yard to look at least a little bit decent for tomorrow. It was your idea to have everyone over, so could you please go and mow the lawn."

Maureen huffed, while crossing her arms, "You know…its times like these when I really start to miss the apartment. We didn't have to worry about cutting the lawn, or watering the flowers…or cleaning the pool."

Joanne simply shook her head as Maureen stalked off ranting about housework.

A little while later, Joanne was sitting at the desk in the master bedroom. She heard the sound of the lawnmower and decided to take a peak out the window, spotting Maureen cutting the front lawn, wearing cut off jean shorts, and her bikini top. Of course the diva had to look good while doing housework, even if it was a little too revealing.

Joanne couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from Maureen. Her stare was glued to the way her biceps would flex every time she pushed the lawnmower across the yard, the way her hips would sway as she walked, her breasts, she was pretty much memorized by the way the diva moved.

Joanne licked her lips as she stood up and quickly made her way down the stairs, and to the front door. When Maureen was facing Joanne, the lawyer waved her arms to try and get her attention. Maureen shut the lawnmower off, her attention on Joanne.

"Come here, honeybear." Joanne said. "I need you for a second."

Maureen complied, and walked up to the house. "What do you need me to do now?" She asked with an eye roll.

"Me." Joanne whispered, her arms wrapping around Maureen's waist, pulling her in the house, "You're all sweaty." She smirked.

"It gets hot out there when you're actually doing something." Maureen replied a little shocked as Joanne pushed her against the wall. "Joanne…?"

"The kids are all out of the house right?" Joanne asked, her lips trailing Maureen's neck.

"Yup!" Maureen squeaked as Joanne harshly gripped her ass. "Oh baby…are we about to do it in the hall?"

"Oh yeah…" Joanne said unbuttoning Maureen's short, shorts, "I can't believe you're my wife…you are so damn sexy…"

XXXXX

In rehearsal, Haley and Tyler Michael Coffin were doing a scene together. The drama teacher was currently taking a phone call, and everyone else was scattered about doing their own thing.

After reading a few of their lines together, Tyler leaned in, surprising Haley with a kiss.

"Uh…" Haley stuttered, "Tyler…" She giggled, "We weren't doing the kissing scene."

"I know…" Tyler shyly blushed, "But I couldn't wait any longer to kiss you."

"Me!?" Haley squealed. "But you're four years older than me! And super hot." She quickly covered her mouth when the words slipped out, "Oops…"

Tyler chuckled a deep laugh, "It's okay. You're pretty cute yourself."

"Kristen is not going to believe this!" Haley said to herself.

Tyler looked around for the teacher, when he didn't see her he eyed Haley, holding out his hand. "It doesn't look like the teacher is going to be coming back anytime soon…want to go for a walk and talk or something?"

"You know my Mom and your Dad hate each other right?" Haley asked.

Tyler shrugged. "It doesn't mean we can't like each other."

Haley was hesitant at first. True her Mom wasn't going to like this, but she shrugged it off, grabbed Tyler's hand and let him lead her off the stage. It wasn't like Maureen had to know about it.

XXXXX

A couple minutes away from the school, Leah sat lying underneath Kyle as they made out in Kyle's house. Kyle was totally into it, while Leah could care less. The blonde jumped when she felt a hand sneak up her shirt, which prompted her to slap it away.

"Leah?" Kyle asked, breaking the kiss.

"I'm not in the mood." Leah simply said.

"You're never in the mood." Kyle said disappointedly. "Are we ever going to get pass second base?"

Leah shrugged. At that moment her cell phone rang, thanking God for the interruption. She picked it up, smiling at the voice. "Hey, Brooke." Leah greeted her best friend, her face quickly falling at the sound of her upset friend. "What's wrong?"

Kyle grimaced; he knew his fooling around fun with Leah was over. A few minutes later Leah hung up her phone, and stood up pulling her jacket on.

"Listen I have to go." Leah began giving Kyle a meaningless peck on the cheek. "There is something wrong with Brooke."

"But babe…" Kyle whined, "I thought we were going to hang out all day."

"Next weekend?" Leah asked.

"Tomorrow?" Kyle bargained.

"I have a family thing tomorrow." Leah said as she headed for the door, "I'll see you Monday at school, bye."

Kyle huffed while falling against the couch, "Whatever, bye."

Joanne stood at the sliding glass door in the dining room, watching as Maureen cut the grass in the backyard. For some reason, the lawyer couldn't get enough of Maureen today. She couldn't wait to run her hands over the diva's soft, sweaty, toned body again. Joanne's head titled to the side as she watched Maureen bend over to pick something up, her tight little ass in the air.

"Mama!" Leah shouted, pulling Joanne out of her daze. "Five hours later. I've been calling your name forever."

Joanne jumped, her hand holding her chest. "Leah?" her eyes shifted to Brooke, "Hey Brooke."

"Hi, Mrs. J." She smiled, her brown eyes taking a peak at what Joanne was looking at, "Oh…was checking out the wife I see?"

Joanne lightly blushed, "What do you girls want?"

"Can Brooke spend the night?" Leah asked,

"As long as it's all right with your father?" Joanne said to Brooke. "By the way how is your father doing?"

Brooke sighed, her eyes glossing over with sadness, she absolutely hated that question. It's all she ever heard since her mother died two years ago. "Good." She simply answered. "And I already talked to him; he said I could stay…" she wrapped her arms around herself subconsciously, "Not that he would notice anyway…" She mumbled to herself.

"Well its fine with me." Joanne said. "Oh before you two run off. Could you do me a favor and go get Tessa for dinner. She's at her friend's house across the street."

"Sure Mama." Leah said, but soon frowned. "She is at Matt's?"

Joanne nodded.

"I hate that kid...he's always so mean to Tessa." Leah replied.

"Tessa likes hanging out with him." Joanne stated.

"Whatever." Leah said, and the two girls ran off.

Joanne watched until she was sure Leah and Brooke were gone, and then she went right back to ogling Maureen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Maureen, could you get the door!" Joanne shouted from the kitchen, as the doorbell went off.

"Yeah!" Maureen shouted as she bounced down the stairs, just now finished getting dressed. She pulled the door opened, grinning at the sight of Mark his wife Cora of seven years, and their five-year-old son Ryan. "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming." Maureen greeted, giving them a hug.

"Hi Maureen." Ryan said, "Where is Tessa?"

"She's right around the corner." Maureen said, pointing into the living room.

Without another word, the little blonde kicked his shoes off, threw his jacket on the ground, and ran into the living room.

"Sorry about him." Cora kindly smiled, whiling picking up her son's coat. "He's been excited all day."

"No problem." Maureen shrugged, "Come on, Joanne's back here. You're the first to arrive."

"The other four are on their way." Mark said.

Mark still lived in the loft of course, but now it was with own little family, Roger and Mimi living below him. Cora was Mark's second girlfriend since Maureen. Cora was almost an angel who rescued Mark from some rough times. Nothing compared to Angel Dumott Schunard of course, but Cora did save Mark from a nasty relationship, and the boho's were grateful for her. She was a hairdresser, and she fit in perfectly with the boho's and in Mark's lonely life.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Maureen offered.

"I'll have water." Mark answered.

"Water…really Cohen?" Maureen snorted.

"Me too." Cora replied.

Maureen shook her head while she headed to the garage. "More beer for me I guess."

"Do you need any help Joanne?" Cora asked, watching as Joanne made some sort of dip.

"Actually yeah…" Joanne stated grabbing two tomatoes', "Could you cut these up?"

"Sure." Cora brightly said, tying her long strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, before beginning her task.

"Look who else is here!" Maureen cheerfully announced, while coming back in the kitchen, her arms around Collins waist, Roger, Mimi and Angel following behind.

The entire group exchanged hugs and kisses, and finally everyone was settled outside on the backyard porch, drinking and talking about everything they could think of.

"Look who finally decides to join us." Collins grinned, as Leah walked out of the house, Brooke instep with her. "Come give me a hug!"

Leah couldn't help but run and jump into his arms. Collins always was the best at giving hugs, and she couldn't get enough of them. "Hi, Collins." She let go of him, and moved on to Angel. After giving everyone a hug, she stood next to Brooke. "You guys remember Brooke right?"

"We remember." Mimi snickered. "How did that full bottle of vodka treat you the next day anyway?"

Brooke slightly blushed, a small smirk on her lips, "Again…I'm sorry for the way I acted that night…not a very good first impression for a sixteen year-old I know."

"It was entertaining though." Angel smirked.

"Yeah…and if I remember correctly," Roger began, "We are the best looking bunch of people ever."

"Well now she's seventeen…so if she gets drunk again, at least she is one year wiser." Maureen shrugged,

"Let's just keep the alcohol away from the kids." Joanne suggested.

"Speaking of kids, where's Haley?" Mark questioned.

Joanne looked around, finding Tessa and Ryan playing on the grass, her eyes finally landing on Leah. "Where's Hales?"

"Last time I checked she was in her room." Leah shrugged. "She said she'd be down in a couple minutes."

"I'll go check on her." Mimi said, "I have to use the little girl's room anyway."

After using the bathroom, Mimi went upstairs, coming to a stop at the door she knew to be Haley's. "Haley sweetie?"

"Mimi?" Haley uncertainly called out.

"It's me." Mimi confirmed. "Are you coming down? We all want to see you."

"Um…I…" Haley stuttered. "Is Mama or Mom around?"

"No, I'm by myself. Do you want me to go get them?"

"No!" Came the quick reply, then Haley opened her bedroom door, pulled Mimi inside and quickly shut it again. "I have a problem…"

"Okay…" Mimi said, "What kind of a problem."

"Well…" Haley said, nervously playing with her fingers, "Promise you won't tell my Moms?"

"I can't really promise you that, you know I tell your parents everything concerning you guys." Mimi said, her eyes then caught something on Haley's neck, "Hale…"

Haley quickly covered her neck, backing away from the dancer.

"Are those?" Mimi asked.

"They are!" Haley dramatically answered, throwing her hands in the air. "Hickies! Three of them! My Moms never seen them last night because I went straight to bed after rehearsals, but now that it's the middle of the day, I'll have the bright sun shining on them for all to see!"

Mimi giggled but quickly smothered it after receiving a glare from Haley, "Okay…I'll help you fix this. We'll use your hair to cover them. I used to do it all the time."

"Yeah?" Haley asked, calming down a bit.

"Yeah, come here." Mimi said, and she began playing with the younger girl's hair. "So who gave you these hickies?"

Haley sighed. She wasn't going to answer, but if she trusted anyone it was Mimi or Angel, but right now Mimi was the lucky one. "Tyler Michael Coffin."

Mimi gasped, her hand clasping over her mouth. "Your Mom is going to kill you if she ever finds out you know that right?"

Haley let out a defeated sigh, "I know. So please don't tell her. I really like him, and he likes me…and well…"

"I get it." Mimi smiled and stepped back. "There you're hickey free. Just don't move your hair and you'll be fine."

"Thank you." Haley said, giving Mimi a hug.

"Now let's go join the other's before they start asking questions." Mimi said, and the two headed downstairs.

"Wow Mo," Collins said the two of them in the kitchen. "You look sun burnt."

Maureen looked down at herself, nodding, "Joanne made me do yard work yesterday… and let me tell you, September can be a hot month."

"Wow, Joanne has you whipped." Collins chuckled, "I didn't think I would ever hear you and yard work in the same sentence…ever."

Maureen shrugged, "It wasn't so bad. Joanne was like all turned on by it. And at night, she rubbed lotion all over me." She winked.

"I bet you guys had fun last night." Collins wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah…during the day when the kids were gone, but then at night…Tessa had a bad dream so Joanne had to stop the rubbing, and start the parenting." Maureen replied, her face falling just a bit. "Anyway, I'm going to get this outside," She said while grabbing a tray and heading out the sliding doors into the backyard.

"Hey Mr. Collins…" Brooke cleared her throat, "Mrs. J sent me in to grab some kind of dip thingy…"

Collins chuckled, "No need to be all formal with me. My friends call me Collins, so call me Collins."

Brooke smiled with a nod, "Okay Collins…do you know what dip thingy Mrs. J is talking about?"

"Umm…" Collins opened the fridge, his eyes scanning the area, "Ah ha, here we are…" He reached in, pulling a tray of dip out, and handed it to the brunette. Just as the tray was about to connect with Brooke's hands, something happened and it fell, colliding with the floor, smashing everywhere. "Oh shit…Joanne is not going to like this." Collins said.

"I'm sorry." Brooke quickly said, and bent down to start cleaning, her hands shaking.

"It's not your fault." Collins said, and bent down to help her, noticing Brooke flinched as he knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Brooke closed her eyes, tensing up a little, but when nothing happened, she popped one eye open, looking at the professor with a worried expression. "Uh…yeah I'm okay…"

Collins sense she was a little frightened, not sure why, but he decided to let her take a breather, "Why don't you go find the broom?"

Brooke nodded, and quickly fled the kitchen.

"Honey…what happened?" Angel said entering the house, to find Collins huddled over the broken dish, with dip everywhere.

"Accident." Collins replied, smiling up towards Angel, who already began to help him clean up.

"So where is Kyle today?" Roger asked, wrapping an arm around Leah.

Leah shrugged, "I don't know…I have Brooke over."

"He didn't do anything to hurt you did he?" Roger asked, noticing the slight frown on her face.

"No." Leah shook her head, "I don't think he ever would. He is scared of Mommy."

"Maureen?" Mark asked quite amused.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"As if you don't know." Joanne said, "You threaten him every time he comes over. Then you offer him a beer like nothing ever happened…I think he thinks you're Bipolar or something."

"She's just protecting her daughter." Cora reasoned.

"Thank you." Maureen smirked. "Plus he's a jock…I don't trust him. They are always playing weird games with their football buddies; I don't want to see Leah get hurt."

That earned Maureen a kiss on the cheek from Joanne.

Haley sat silently in her seat, eyeing Maureen nervously. If she threatened Kyle, who knows what she would do to Tyler, Benny's son!

"Trust me Mommy; you don't have to worry about me." Leah said.

"Leah, honey?" Angel said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Brooke is asking for you." Angel then eyed Joanne, "And Joanne, I'm sorry sugar, but the dip…it's ruined."

Joanne jumped from her chair, quickly making her way into the house, Leah quickly following behind.

"Brooke?" Leah called out, walking up the stairs. She entered her room, finding Brooke fixing herself in the mirror.

"Hey," Brooke said, "Um, you think I can spend the night here again?"

"It's a school night, my Mama is weird about letting people stay over, but I'll ask her." Leah said placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "What's wrong, were you crying?"

"I'm fine, it's just allergies." Brooke said with a weak smile. "Want to head back down now?"

"Yeah, sure..." Leah said cautiously, watching as Brooke left the room, getting the hint that something _was_ wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'll have more Tessa in the story if anyone cares. I'm still trying to figure out if i want to give her this certain storyline, or not...**

**Anyways, thanks for R&Ring! The plot will be picking up, shortly! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Leah was heading to her last class of the day. On her way there however her eye caught a glimpse of something she thought she would never see. Her little sister and Tyler discreetly flirting at her locker, this couldn't be right.

"Haley." Leah called out, but before she could confront her, Brooke came into view.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Brooke said, wrapping her arms tightly around the now confused blonde.

"Sorry about what?" Leah asked.

Brooke pulled back, her face wearing a perplexed expression. "You don't know?"

"Brooke what's going on?" Leah asked.

Brooke sighed, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but… check your phone."

Leah pulled her cell phone out, quickly showing she had more than twenty messages on there. A couple of them video messages, she eyed Brooke. "What is this?" she glanced back to her phone, opening one of the videos.

"Leah don't!" Kyle shouted from behind her.

But it was too late; Leah was now watching some video of Kyle fooling around with another girl.

"I was drunk!" Kyle yelled.

Leah was shooting daggers at him, tears threatening to leave her eyes. Haley noticed the commotion and was quickly by her sister's side.

"Leah what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"I'm going home, I don't feel good." Leah said.

"Leah please!" Kyle begged. "Let me explain."

"Let her be." Brooke said, pushing him back.

Back at home, Maureen was lounging on the couch, doing _absolutely_ nothing. That is until the door opened up and slammed shut. Not expecting anyone to be home so early, Maureen jolted up, her eyes darting around.

"Hello?" Maureen called out; the only response she heard was feet running up the stairs. So she followed the feet, ending up in front of Leah's closed door. "Leah? Why are you home so early?"

"Leave me alone!" Leah screeched, causing Maureen to flinch.

"Leah?" Brooke called out, barging into the house.

"Brooke?" Maureen asked. "What the hell!? Why is everyone home from school? You guys still have forty-five minutes left."

Brooke smirked, patting Maureen's arm. "Boy trouble." She faced the door, knocking on it gently, "Leah it's me." a few minutes later the door creaked open. Brooke smiled in Maureen's direction, tapping her nose, "I'll take care of this. You go lie on the couch and do what you do best...being a sexy house wife, kay?"

Maureen was a little stunned. She stood still, watching as the door closed in her face, not sure if she should enter or what. "I'll be downstairs…" Maureen said, and then hesitantly made her way down the stairs.

"Pookie, I'm worried." Maureen said, as she followed Joanne's every move around the kitchen, "They've been up there for _three _hours."

"It's just boy problems, Maureen." Joanne said. "Brooke said she would take care of it. They are best friends; Brooke knows what she is doing. It's all just silly high school drama."

"But I heard crying." Maureen persisted.

Joanne sighed, slowly turning around to face her wife, "Okay…I'll go up there in a few minutes and check on them."

"In the mean time can someone drive me to rehearsals!?" Haley shouted,

"You don't have to scream." Maureen said.

"It's the only way you would have heard me!" Haley said. "You're both so caught up in what's going on with Leah, you tune me out! I've been sitting here for twenty minutes trying to get your attention, but noooo it's Leah this, and Leah that…even Brooke gets more attention than I do, and she isn't even your daughter!"

"Relax sweetie, Mommy is going to drive you right now." Joanne said with a smirk, while kissing the top of Haley's head.

"Come on." Maureen said grabbing her keys.

As they pulled the door open, Kyle was standing there, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please…let me talk to Leah." Kyle said.

"Don't let him in!" Leah shouted from the top of the stairs.

"It's like a freaking Zoo in here." Joanne mumbled as she made her way to the front door to see what was happening.

"Can we go to the Zoo Mama?" Tessa asked, while bouncing out of nowhere.

"Leah please?" Kyle asked, "I was drunk, and it meant nothing…I swear…"

"What happened?" Joanne asked.

"He cheated on me!" Leah said. "Three times!" She held out her phone for all to see the video. "Yeah that's right, the proof is right here."

"Well maybe if you let me get to second base, I wouldn't feel so obligated!" Kyle yelled, but then quickly covered his mouth.

"Get out of my house Kyle." Maureen said, pushing him out the door.

"I'm sorry…it just slipped…" Kyle said.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out, looking over her shoulder, "Where's my bat?"

"You wouldn't…" Kyle eyed the diva.

Joanne smirked and decided to play along, "I'll go get it baby."

"Okay I'm leaving!" Kyle said, and quickly ran for his car.

Maureen shut the door and turned around with a satisfied smile on her face. "Okay…who want's ice cream."

Haley dramatically sighed. "Are you forgetting something!?"

"Oh right." Maureen said, "Let's go."

"My God, I could be freaking nine months pregnant and nobody would even noticed." Haley sulked as she headed out the door.

After Maureen dropped Haley off, she waited until Maureen drove away and out of sight before entering the school.

"Tyler?" She whispered.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." Tyler said, hugging her from behind.

"Sorry…drama overload at my house, concerning Leah of course, so I was left in the shadows." Haley said.

"That's a good thing." Tyler said, "There is a better chance we won't get caught."

"True." Haley said, "I mean they didn't even question me about tonight. I guess it's a good thing they don't know we don't have rehearsals on Tuesday's."

"Good thing." Tyler grinned and leaned down to kiss Haley. "So where too? Movies tonight?"

Haley intertwined their hands, and began walking out the door, "Movies sound nice."

Later that night, Maureen entered the master bedroom, finding Joanne laying on the bed.

"Hey, Joanne?" Maureen smirked, climbing on the bed where Joanne laid reading a book, "You wanna… you know?" She huskily asked, her fingers tracing up her thigh.

Joanne grabbed Maureen's chin, pulling her lips away from her neck, "You have to go pick Haley up."

Maureen pouted, and climbed off the bed, "When I get back?"

"We'll see." Joanne said with out taking her eyes off her book. Maureen sighed one last time before heading out of the bedroom.

"Mama?" Leah quietly called out. "Can I talk to you?"

"Come here." Joanne said, opening her arms.

Leah snuggled into Joanne, her head tucked under her chin.

"It's not the end of the world." Joanne said, her hand running through her daughter's hair, "Having a boyfriend isn't mandatory."

"I know…" Leah said, pausing for a second, "It's just...I can't believe someone would do that to me. I'm more hurt and embarrassed, than sad about not having Kyle around. Is it weird that I sometimes dreaded hanging out with him? I'd rather sit at home with you and Mommy than spend an evening alone with Kyle."

"Not at all." Joanne said. "You lost your feelings for him, that's all."

They sat in a silence for a few moments before Leah spoke up again.

"Did you know that video was emailed to half of my school?" Leah questioned, "I feel like an idiot. I feel used, and backstabbed."

"It will get better." Joanne said, kissing her forehead. "You have us, and Brooke, who seems to be making herself comfortable around here."

Leah giggled with a nod.

"Mama, Leah?" Tessa cautiously asked, before running and jumping on the bed. "Leah, are you okay, I heard you crying today."

Leah smiled with a nod. "I'm okay, thank you Tessa."

Tessa kissed Leah's cheek, before climbing on the other side of Joanne, snuggling in. She closed her eyes, and was soon in a light sleep.

When Maureen and Haley arrived home, Maureen hurriedly went into the master bedroom, hoping someway, somehow she could seduce Joanne. But she stopped as soon as she entered, the sight of Tessa, Joanne and Leah asleep in their master bed pulling a smile on her lips. She shut the light off, her head hung low with a small frown, before turning around and heading back downstairs.

"Mom?" Haley asked when Maureen entered the kitchen. "Can you read over my lines with me?"

"Sure." Maureen said, grabbing the script.

Haley grinned with joy, happy she was finally getting some attention from at least one of her parents today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, next chapter is where things start heating up! **

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Leah!" Brooke called out before the blonde could leave the school building.

Leah spun around, facing her friend a frown tugging her lips. "Brooke what happened to your face?" She questioned, her hand gently running across her cheek, where a noticeably bruise was found. "And where were you today?"

"It's nothing." Brooke said shrugging the hand away. "And I was sick. But I came here to ask you something."

Leah pulled her hand away, and watched as an excited grin grew on the brunette's face.

"Party tomorrow night, in the city!" Brooke said with thrill, while holding a bright yellow flyer in Leah's face. "You want to go!?"

Leah snorted. "Have you forgotten who my parents are?"

Brooke smirked, tapping her head with her finger, "That's where my brilliant mind comes into play. We call Mimi and Roger; ask them if we can spend the night with them, because we want to stay in the city to do fun New York City things…and while we are out "supposedly" seeing a show we sneak to the party."

Leah eyed Brooke, the wheels in her head turning.

"Oh come on my BFF…please. I was thinking about you the whole time. It's the perfect way to get over Kyle. The party is going to be full of hot college people! And nothing says I'm over you, than dating an older man. Plus how many other parties have we gone to with out your parents knowing a thing?"

Leah watched on, Brooke's eyebrows wiggling in delight. "Fine! If we can convince my Mama in to letting us go, I'll go. But I'm not doing anything with some random guy…that's not my thing. I'm just going to have a good time."

"Whatever you say Blondie!" Brooke said looping her arm through Leah's, "Now let's go convince that mother of yours."

When Friday night rolled around, Leah and Brooke did an excellent job towards convincing Joanne to let them spend the night in the city, due to the fact that they had Maureen on their side, helping the two girls beg. Haley also managed to make her parents believe that she was going to rehearsals again, when in reality she would be spending her Friday night with Tyler. And Tessa…well she was excited to spend time with her two mommies'.

"Okay, so where are you two going?" Mimi asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Brooke's cousin gave her tickets to see this Off-Broadway show." Leah lied, while throwing her coat on. "We are taking a taxi from here, straight to the theater, and then straight back."

"You have your cell with you?" Mimi asked.

"Yes." Leah rolled her eyes. "Come on Mimi, quit being such a mom."

"Yeah Meems, just let them go already." Roger teased, wrapping his arms around Mimi from behind, nuzzling her neck.

"Okay, let's go before they start doing the nasty." Brooke snorted, grabbing Leah's hand. "You two better have clothes on when we return."

Haley walked up to the school, watching as Joanne drove off. She turned around to make sure her Mama was out of sight, when something popped out at her.

"Tyler!" Haley screeched, slapping his shoulder. "You scared me."

Tyler chuckled, and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry."

"So are your parents gone?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Tyler said, "They are out of town for the weekend. Want to go watch a movie at my place?"

Haley eagerly nodded, and intertwined their hands, and the two made their way down the sidewalk.

Over at the hotel party, Brooke and Leah scanned the room, checking the party out. It was a party alright. But they were used to partying, they were actually known as the 'party girls' in their entire high school.

"What's so great about this party?" Leah asked, "It's the same as ours back in little suburban."

Brooke wrapped an arm around Leah's shoulders, "Older people, more alcohol, and we are _in_ the city."

"Hey you girls want a drink?" Two guys asked both holding beers.

Brooke smirked, checking them over, "Not my type, but what the hell." She took a beer, and chugged it. "Want to dance?"

"Brooke!" Leah grabbed her upper arm, "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"It's okay, I'll stay with you." One of the guys said. "I'm Vince."

"It's okay, Leah, go with Vince, I'll be over here dancing." Brooke winked.

Leah gave her a stern look, but soon lightened up, and took the drink from Vince.

"So what school you go to?" Vince asked.

"Hmm? Oh…Law…Law School." Leah lied, pretending to be a college student.

Vince nodded. "Oh nice. So you want to talk somewhere quieter? It's a little loud out here."

"No thanks." Leah said and quickly turned around, tensing when she felt Vince's hands on her shoulder.

"Want me to go get you another drink? You seem tense." Vince said.

"Yeah sure." Leah nodded, and quickly made her way to Brooke. "Brooke, I don't like Vince, let's go."

"Come on, one more dance and then we can go. Please?" Brooke pouted.

"Fine." Leah said, grimacing when she spotted Vince heading back towards her.

"Here you go." Vince said, handing Leah the drink with a wicked grin.

"Thanks." Leah said, and downed the drink, hoping the alcohol would help her loosed up.

A few minutes later Leah felt dizzy, something not at all feeling right. "Oh man…"

"You a light weight?" Vince chuckled.

"No, I have drank before." Leah said, firmly grabbing onto a table while her head spun.

"Why don't we go lie down?" Vince asked, and began escorting her to a bedroom.

"I want to go home." Leah said, but had no choice and let Vince lay her down, for some odd reason her muscles didn't want to work, and they were getting weaker by the moment.

Vince locked the bedroom door, and then quickly made his way over to the bed, hovering over Leah's body.

"What did you do to my drink?" Leah slurred.

"Funny how one little pill can make a pretty girl like you go weak?" Vince cruelly said, his hands sliding under Leah's shirt.

Tears leaked from Leah's eyes, but she couldn't do anything about it, and soon her eyes were closed, and everything went black.

Back at Tyler's Haley laid underneath him on the couch, the two in a very heated make out session. Tyler pulled away when he felt Haley try and take his shirt off.

"Hales?" Tyler questioned.

"I want to go further." Haley said, her hands coming down to grasp his ass.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

Haley nodded, "I love you. I know we've only been together for a month…but I…"

"I love you too." Tyler smiled, and kissed her hard.

"Do you have protection?" Haley asked.

"In my room." Tyler said.

The two stood up, making their way to Tyler's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Tessa is asleep!" Maureen said, while skipping into the master bedroom. "Leah's at Roger and Mimi's, and Haley won't be back for another hour…" Her eyes wiggled suggestively.

Joanne smiled at her, "I guess I have deprived you long enough." She opened her arms. "Come here."

Maureen dashed to the bed, jumping right into Joanne's arms. With out wasting anytime, she took her shirt off, her lips attacking the lawyer's neck. "I love you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After twenty-minutes of dancing with some random guy, Brooke grew bored. She wasn't having fun with out Leah dancing by her side. So she slithered away, hoping to find her best friend.

"Leah?" She called out, her voice hushed over the loud music. She did a full spin, not seeing the blonde anywhere, her veins pumping with slight panic. "Hey!" She said, grabbing a stranger's arm, pulling them to a stop, "You see a blonde girl, my height anywhere? She was with some guy name Vince?"

The stranger shook her head, and continued walking.

"Fuck." Brooke quietly swore under her breath, knowing Leah wasn't the type to run off on her own with some strange guy.

"I had seen your friend go in there." A guy said from behind Brooke. It was the guy she was dancing with, his breath smelled of alcohol, the stench of his sweaty body odor was also noticeable as he lifted his arm to point to the bedroom. "Vince is probably having a little fun." He chuckled. "If you know what I mean."

Brooke pushed him away, "He's not going to get very far with Leah…" She mumbled as she made her way to the bedroom, roughly making her way through the crowed hotel suite. "Leah!" She yelled, pounding on the door, "Leah it's me! Open up, we're going home!"

"We're busy!" Vince called out, his voice barely audible.

Something wasn't right, this just wasn't Leah, so Brooke tried the door, but it was locked. She looked to her right, taking noticed of two guys, drinking and talking. "Hey!" They both looked her way, "Open this door for me."

One of the guys nodded, and puffed out his chest, wanting to make an impression, and he certainly did, when he kicked the door, causing it to burst open.

"Leah?" Brooke called out again, quickly stepping inside the room, only to see the most horrible sight she would ever witness.

On the bed, Leah was laying motionlessly underneath this guy called Vince. Her shirt riding up past her chest, her pants pulled half way down, with the sick pervert perched over top of her.

"Get off of her!" She yelled, and began pounding her fists into his back, causing him to roll off the bed.

"Crazy bitch!" He yelled.

"Leah!?" Brooke screamed again, covering her with a blanket, before slapping her face, trying to wake her, "Leah, please wake up!" She turned around, facing the crowd that was forming at the door, "Someone help!"

Roger smiled from ear to ear as his hand ran through Mimi's hair. The two were currently cuddling on the couch, basking in the silent afterglow of love making.

"We should really get changed now." Mimi said, lifting her head off of Roger's chest, kissing his neck. "Before the girls come back."

"Five more minutes…" Roger pleaded, and cuddled Mimi closer, covering her lips with his.

Right as round two was about to begin the phone began to ring.

"Let's screen…it's probably just Mark wanting to borrow a cup of sugar or something." Roger laughed.

Mimi nodded and they engaged in another make out session, letting the answering machine pick up.

"Roger? Mimi?" Brooke called out, her voice full of fret; it was easy to tell she was crying. "Please pick up…something happened."

Roger quickly grabbed the phone, answering with out hesitation. "Hello?"

"Haley what's wrong?" Maureen asked her eyes on the road, every once in a while glancing towards her silent daughter, who had a smile on her face. "You look flush."

"I'm fine." Haley quietly replied, her eyes glued out the window, letting her night replay through her mind. Even the soreness in her lower region, was left disregarded as the thought of Tyler's hands on her body filled her mind. She felt giddy.

"Okay…" Maureen said, and remained silent for the rest of the car ride home.

As soon as the two entered the house, Joanne frantically came running down the stairs.

"Joanne…what's going on?" Maureen asked.

"Maureen we have to go!" Joanne said. "Mimi just called. Something happened to Leah." She eyed Haley. "Can you stay here with Tessa? I don't want to worry her. I'll send someone over later."

Haley nodded. "Yeah…" She watched as Joanne quickly pulled her coat on, "Mama…is it bad?"

Joanne hung her head down low, "I don't know yet. But Mimi was crying. I'll call later." She said, kissing Haley on the cheek, before running out the door.

"I'll send Mark or someone over." Maureen said, and shut the door behind her.

Haley felt a jolt of fear rush through her body. She quickly locked the door, and ran upstairs. She showered, pulled on some pajamas and headed into Tessa's room.

"Haley?" Tessa groggily called out.

"It's just me." Haley said, while climbing into Tessa's bed, "I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

"Okay…" Tessa said, and was out like a light in two seconds.

Haley curled up next to her. Her mind running wild at what could be wrong with Leah, her thoughts also on what she and Tyler did. This was definitely going to be a sleepless night. She hoped someone would come over here soon.

Roger pulled the car to a stop, jumping out as fast as he could. He found Leah and Brooke sitting on a bench nearby, with a guy standing behind them.

"She's out cold." Brooke cried, cradling the blonde's head in her lap. "I don't…I don't know…" She peered into Roger's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Roger said, running his hand through Leah's hair, "We're going to take her to the hospital."

"The guy gave her these." The guy standing behind the bench said. It was the one who broke the door down for Brooke. He also helped carry Leah out of the hotel, and opted to stay with them until Roger arrived. The guy handed Roger a little packet of pills.

"What guy?" Roger said through clenched teeth.

"Vince Arom." The guy answered.

Roger wanted nothing more than to go right up there and slap this Vince guy around like a rag doll. But when he looked down, he saw how fragile and vulnerable Leah looked. He took her pulse, weak. He knew right away what his first priority was, get Leah to the hospital.

"Okay," Roger said, scooping Leah into her arms, "Let's go." He looked over his shoulder, "Thanks for helping them out." He said to the guy, and headed for the car.

"Yeah thanks." Brooke said, tears still running freely from her eyes. She didn't even look at the guy. The only thing on her mind was Leah. She felt so guilty

"I'm a terrible mother!" Joanne cried, while pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "I shouldn't have let them come out here. They are too young for the city."

"You had no idea." Maureen said, trying her hardest to stay calm. "They are teenagers. They would have found a way to go to the party even if we said no."

"She'll be fine Jo." Collins assured, "She's a Johnson-Jefferson for crying out loud."

"But still." Joanne sobbed, her arms wrapping around Maureen's waist, her face buried in her shoulder.

Maureen pulled her close. "Would someone be able to go to our place? I don't want to leave Haley and Tessa alone."

"We'll go." Angel said, his fingers interlaced with Collins.

"Why don't you drive Brooke home too? She's been through enough for tonight." Joanne added.

"No!" Brooke shouted, and sunk in her chair a little when she realized just how loud she was. "Sorry. But please I want to stay."

"I think you should go home. Your father is probably worried." Joanne said.

Brooke cringed at the thought. "I can't. Please Mrs. Jefferson." She begged, "I want to be here with Leah."

Joanne saw the earnest in her eyes. She sighed and nodded, "Okay, we'll drive you home in the morning."

A few minutes later a doctor came out, escorting Joanne and Maureen down the hall and to Leah's room. Mimi, Roger, Mark and Brooke all waited, while Collins and Angel made their way to the Jefferson-Johnson household.

"She's still sleeping." The doctor said, "It's the pills the guy drugged her with. They were nothing harmful, and should wear off in the morning." His face soon went grave, his eyebrows turning, "However, we did find tearing in the vaginal area…"

Joanne and Maureen visibly flinched.

"But he was stopped early enough for no real damage." The doctor continued. "She will be in pain for maybe a day, but other than that, she should be fine, and ready to go home as soon as she wakes up."

"Can we see her?" Joanne asked.

"Sure." The doctor said, pointing to the door.

Everyone came in to visit Leah. Only for a few minute though. It was late in the night, and Mark had to get back to Cora and Ryan, and Mimi was practically falling asleep on Roger's shoulder, so Joanne sent them home and told them she would call in the morning with an update.

Brooke on the other hand was wide awake, sitting on the edge of her seat next to Leah's bed, holding her hand tightly.

A few hours later Joanne had made herself comfortable on a cot a nurse was nice enough to bring in, lightly sleeping. Brooke was still wide awake, the event of what happened still surging through her body. Maureen too was up, rage running through her body. How could someone do something like that to her daughter?

"Brooke?" Maureen called with a raspy voice, her mind fueling on anger towards this Vince guy, "If Joanne wakes up, tell her I'll be back later."

Brooke only nodded, her eyes never leaving Leah's peaceful looking face, her hand still holding on night, hoping she would wake soon.

Maureen placed a kiss on Leah's forehead, then one on Joanne's before leaving the room, her hands clenched into fists.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12

It was almost four in the morning when Leah began to stir. It wasn't long until her eyes fluttered open, confusion quickly splashing her mind as she looked around, finding herself in a hospital room.

"Mama?" She mumbled, hoping someone would be there.

"Leah?" Brooke whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Brooke?" Leah turned her head, facing her friend, "What happened?"

Brooke choked up, not able to answer. Instead she leaned forward, tears streaming down her face, burring her head on Leah's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"Leah?" Joanne questioned, all the commotion causing her to wake. It wasn't long before Joanne fully woke, and was over by the bed, holding Leah's hand tightly, running her hand through her blonde hair. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"What happened?" Leah tried again, hoping Joanne would be able to answer.

"You don't remember?" Joanne asked her eyes stinging with tear, watching as Leah shook her head.

Joanne sighed. She squeezed her daughter's hand and began telling her what happened. Inevitably the story caused Leah to break down and cry. She felt dirty. She heard about these kinds of things happening to other people. But happening to her? It made it all real. If there was any good out of this, it was that Leah wouldn't remember much, which would make it easier for her to get over. But it still didn't stop Leah from crying.

"It's okay baby," Joanne cooed, holding her daughter tight, "We'll find this guy, and do anything we can to make him pay."

"And if you hate me I understand." Brooke said, "I should have stayed with you."

"I don't hate you Brooke." Leah sobbed, and stopped there. She couldn't get any more words out even if she wanted too.

"How about we go home?" Joanne suggested, and earned a nod from Leah. "Maureen, want to go get the doctor?"

Joanne's eyebrows turned up when she didn't get an answer. She looked behind her, seeing an empty chair. She was so concerned about Leah; she didn't even notice Maureen was gone.

"She said she would be back later." Brooke stated.

"Where'd she go?" Joanne asked.

Brooke simply shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Joanne said, before kissing Leah on the forehead, and then heading out the door. She had a feeling she knew where Maureen was, so after getting the doctor, she pulled her cell phone out and called Roger, hoping he was close enough to stop Maureen before she did God only knows what.

_Vince Arom. _That was the only thing flowing through Maureen's mind as she stormed down the streets of NYC, looking for the hotel party Brooke and Leah were at only hours before. It took her about an hour to find, and once she did find it, she barged right in.

Her hands tightened as she stepped on the elevator, adrenaline pumping through her veins. When the doors opened she could hear the loud music from down the hall. So she followed it, until she came to a stop at the party, happily letting herself in.

She helped herself to the music and turned it down, "Vince Arom?" she called out, scanning the room, smirking a little as all eyes were on her, the source of silence. "Please…Vince Arom, grace me with your presence."

Soon the tall, dark haired man stepped out of the crowd, a cocky, wide grin on his face. "That's me. Who's asking?"

With out hesitation, Maureen ran full speed towards the guy, but before she reached him, she felt something pull her back. She tried to struggle whatever was holding her, but it was no use. She turned her head to see what it was, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Roger? Let go!"

"No." Roger said, his hands firmly griping her upper arms. He forgot how freakishly strong Maureen was. "Calm down Mo, fighting this guy isn't going to solve anything."

"Yes it will!" Maureen said, still trying to break free. "He hurt Leah, now I'm going to hurt him."

"Hurt me?" Vince laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Listen man, shut up!" Roger said, "Or I seriously will let her loose on your sorry ass." His attention went back to Maureen, whispering in her ear, "I get that you want to teach this guy a lesson, I think all of us do, but it won't help you out in the long run. You'll be the one getting charged in the end, not him. Do you really want him to get away with what he did?"

Maureen calmed down some, shaking her head.

"So why don't you let Jo handle it. She can bring him to court. He'll lose so much more than if you were to kick his ass." Roger stated.

"Aw…she's not going to fight?" Vince said in a baby voice.

"Just wait!" Maureen shouted, "My wife is a fucking lawyer!"

"I'm scared…I didn't even do anything." Vince said.

"You know what you did you sick little shit!" Maureen screamed, while Roger practically dragged her out of the hotel room, put her in his car, and drove her home.

Joanne, Leah and Brooke made it home first. All three of them climbing out of the car. Leah ran straight up the stairs, with Joanne right behind her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joanne asked.

"I want to take a shower." Leah said

Joanne nodded, "Okay, well…you know if you need me-"

"I know." Leah cut in, pushing pass the lawyer, and towards the bathroom.

Joanne sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't know how to handle this.

"How's it going sweetie?" Angel asked, as Joanne entered the living room.

"Just great." Joanne replied with a fake smile.

Angel quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly.

Just then the front door opened and Maureen and Roger walked in.

Joanne pulled out of Angel's hug, heading for the two new comers. She eyed Maureen with a slight frown, shook her head in disapproval, before heading up the stairs.

"Okay…" Maureen sighed. She eyed all three of her friends. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Collins said, rubbing her shoulder. "Anytime."

Angel gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before her and Collins left. Roger patted her back, and followed the couple out the door. Maureen waved bye to all of them, before shutting the door and locking it.

She stood at the doorway, before heading into the living room. She smirked at Brooke who quietly sat on the couch. "Spending the night?"

Brooke nodded, looking up at her, "Please."

"You know where everything is." Maureen said.

The drama queen turned around, and slowly one by one made her way upstairs, not sure what was going to happen when she reached the top. Was Joanne going to yell at her? Or would she already be asleep?

She entered the bedroom. Her eyes fell on the bathroom door. So she used this time to get ready for bed. In that time Joanne came out of the bathroom. She stood still for a moment, just watching Maureen, until finally she spoke.

"So were you just going to go and beat this guy up?"

Maureen turned around facing her, "Look what he did to Leah."

"I know Maureen, but fighting him…" She shook her head, trying to clear it, "You can't always go around acting on your impulses! Beating the shit out of someone won't solve anything! You should have stayed with us at the hospital. You should have been with your family."

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to hurt someone, who hurt our daughter!" Maureen yelled. "It made sense at the time!"

"Well grow up a little, and you'll see fighting doesn't make sense at all. It's immature!" Joanne said.

Maureen clenched her jaw, ready to scream back, when a voice stopped her.

"You guys?"

Joanne and Maureen both turned their attention towards the open door where a sobbing Leah stood.

Leah tried to wipe the free falling tears, but it did nothing as more kept pouring out. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Come here." Joanne said, pulling her crying daughter in her arms.

Maureen and Joanne came to a silent agreement to let their arguing slide for the night, and all three of them climbed into bed.

Leah lay in between her moms, curling up next to Joanne. She laid her head on the lawyer's shoulder and cried herself to sleep. Joanne stroked her hair until she too fell asleep. While Maureen laid wide awake, watching her wife and daughter, until finally an hour later, she fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I re-wrote this chapter so many times...i hope i did okay. Also i decided not to have Maureen fight Vince for a reason... **

**So until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Joanne was up sitting at the kitchen table, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands, thinking about the night before. She couldn't believe something so serious had happened to one of _her_ daughters. But as serious as it was, she would try her best to be strong for Leah's sake. Leah was already upset enough; she didn't have to see her Mama upset either.

"Morning Mama." Tessa said, pulling Joanne from her thoughts.

Joanne smiled, "Morning baby."

Tessa scurried over to Joanne, climbing onto her lap. "Mama, why aren't girls allowed to fish?"

Joanne scrunched up her face, confused by the sudden question. "What?"

"Matt across the street told me that I wasn't allowed to fish because I was a girl, and I don't have a daddy to teach me." She leaned back on Joanne, getting comfortable, "So he told me I couldn't go fishing with him today, because I didn't know how. So why Mama, why can't I go fishing too?"

Joanne let out a small giggle, "Tessa girls are allowed to go fishing. You don't have to be a guy, nor do you need a daddy to go."

"But who will teach me?"

"I will." Joanne said, "Everyone told Mommy and I that we would never get married, there are even laws about it, but you know what Mommy and I did?"

"Got married?"

"That's right." Joanne said, "So if Mommy and I can get married, than you and I can go fishing."

"Can Ryan come too!?" Tessa asked, "I like him way better than Matt."

"Ryan can come too." Joanne smiled.

"Morning." Maureen mumbled while entering the kitchen, causing Joanne's head to snap up. She didn't even notice the diva until she said something.

"Morning Mommy!" Tessa said with excitement. "Mama, Ryan and I are going to go fishing one day! Because guess what, girls _are_ allowed."

"That's great Tess." Maureen smirked, while she searched the fridge for something to eat.

"Why don't you go play downstairs for a little bit, while Mommy and I make breakfast?" Joanne said, while setting Tessa on the ground.

"Okay." Tessa said, and was quickly off down the hallway.

Joanne sat for a moment, watching Maureen, before finally standing up to approach her. "How's Leah?"

"She was up, but then went back to bed in her room when she saw Brooke had slept over." Maureen answered.

"Brooke has been sleeping here a lot huh?" Joanne mentioned.

"Yeah." Maureen quietly answered, while she prepared to make scrambled eggs.

"So I was thinking…" Joanne began, pausing for a moment. "I was thinking about last night, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you were angry and wanted to protect your daughter…but, I just wanted you to be there with us at the hospital."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I wanted to go get that guy for hurting Leah like that." Maureen said, finally making eye contact with Joanne for the first time that morning, "No one is allowed to touch Leah like that, whether she is awake and wanting it, or not. That goes for all three of them!"

Joanne couldn't help but crack a smile, "Am I really hearing those words from you?"

"Well…I feel like we just adopted them yesterday. Now one is sneaking off to parties and waking up in hospitals, one's getting the leads in school plays, and the other is fishing!" Maureen said. "Next thing you know we're going to be old grandparents. They're little girls Joanne…and I can't believe someone had the nerve to do something like that to one of our little girls."

Joanne pulled Maureen close as tears threatened to leave Maureen's eyes. "It's okay Honeybear. I'm not going to let this guy get away with it. I'm a lawyer remember? I will somehow someway make him pay for his crime."

"Why'd you send Roger after me then?" Maureen asked, her arms wrapping around Joanne's waist, "I was right there you know. I could have made him pay for his crime all on my own."

"Because you were running on anger. You get scary when you're pissed. I'd probably be defending you in court, instead of Leah, which would set Vince free, and we don't want that do we?"

"No." Maureen replied, her forehead resting against Joanne's.

"Good." Joanne smirked, pecking Maureen on the lips, "Now let's do Leah this favor and be strong parents. She can't see us upset, or it'll make her worse. Okay?"

"Okay." Maureen said, "But just to let you know, if we go to court, and I see him there, I'm not promising that I won't hit him…"

Joanne just smiled, and leaned in, kissing Maureen on the lips. At that time, Haley decided to join them.

"Morning." Haley said, causing the two to break apart. "I see Leah is home. Was everything okay last night? What was the big emergency?"

"She's fine." Joanne said, "How's your play going?" She added, hoping to change the subject.

"You don't have to tell me, but I'll find out what happened last night from someone." Haley smirked. "And it's going great." She added. "Best play I've ever been in."

"I can't wait to see it." Maureen said. "You've been having a lot of rehearsals. You guys must be working hard."

Haley nodded, feeling a little guilty. Half of the rehearsals she went too were lies. "Yeah…we're working very hard."

"It will all be worth it in the end, when you're standing on stage in front of a cheering crowd." Maureen grinned.

"It is worth it." Haley mumbled with a smile, as she stood up and headed down the hall and downstairs to watch TV, the thought of Tyler on her mind.

Maureen eyed her for a second, before looking back at Joanne. "You think something is up with her? She seems giddy, and Haley isn't the giddy type."

"No." Joanne said, "She's just happy she's the lead in the play. Come on honeybear, how happy do you get when you are in plays?"

Maureen nodded, "You're right." She wrapped her arms around Joanne, "Now let's make everyone a big breakfast. I like when we all eat together as a family."

"Me too." Joanne smirked, kissing Maureen on the lips.

Over the next three week, time seemed to drag by. Joanne did everything she could to try and find a way to make Vince look guilty. And there was a good chance she would win her case too, since she found five other victims of his assault. Leah on the other hand was getting better. The fact she couldn't remember anything helped her out a great deal. All she had left to do now was go to court, and see him again.

"I can't do this." Leah sighed, her arms tightly wrapped around Maureen's waist, her face buried in her neck.

It was finally the day of the trial. All boho's and Jefferson-Johnson's were there to support Leah. Aside from Tessa who was too young to really understand, so she spent the day with Grandpa and Grandma Jefferson.

"Yes you can." Maureen whispered holding her close, "We'll all be here with you."

"Yeah, we're here with you." Brooke added.

"What an asshole." Haley mumbled as she watched Vince walk up to the courthouse. True to her word she had found out what happened, and just like Maureen, she wanted to beat the shit out him too.

"Let's go in now." Joanne said and began walking into the courthouse, followed by the rest of the family.

It didn't take long for the judge to find Vince guilty, and since he was over the age limit he was sentenced to jail with some years of probation.

"We won!" Joanne said, hugging her daughter tight, her eyes darting around the room for Maureen, "Where's Mommy?"

"I don't know?" Haley shrugged, looking around for her too.

Out in the hallway, two police guards were escorting Vince away. Maureen smiled to herself and popped out of nowhere.

"Hey," Maureen smirked, walking towards the three, "Please officers I just want to say bye to him."

The guards nodded, but kept a hold on him. Maureen smirked, walked up, acted like she was going to hug him, but instead kneed him _hard_ in the groan.

Vince winced, and sank to the ground, "You bitch."

"Shouldn't have drugged my daughter." Maureen said, winking at the two bewildered officers, and then walked away, satisfied with what she had done.

"Maureen where were you?" Joanne asked, finally finding Maureen outside.

Maureen shrugged, "Had some unfinished business to handle."

"What did you do?" Joanne cautiously asked.

"Nothing." Maureen said, "So who wants to celebrate?"

"Us." Leah said, "I'm so happy that jerk is behind bars. Can we go to the Life Café with Mimi and everyone?"

"Yeah!" Haley agreed, "Can we, at least just for dinner?"

Joanne and Maureen eyed each other, and shrugged.

"Yeah let's go." Joanne said, "Just for dinner, and then we have to go get Tessa."

"Last one to the car has to kiss Mark's feet!" Maureen said, and dashed off into a sprint.

Quickly after Haley ran off, followed by Brooke and Leah. Joanne simply walked, smiling and shaking her head towards the three. At least things were starting to get back to normal….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if it feels like Leah's problem was rushed... **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Don't come in!" Maureen shouted from behind the bedroom door. "I'm not ready yet."

Joanne sighed, "Maureen come on. I need to get changed. Tessa is getting restless. She wants to go trick or treating!"

Before the lawyer could pound on the bedroom door any longer, the doorbell went off. Sighing, Joanne turned around and dashed down the stairs, swinging it open to reveal Mark, Cora, and Ryan…or should I say a Ninja Turtle.

"Hi ya!" Ryan said, doing some karate kick thing.

Joanne couldn't help but smile at Ryan in his little costume. "Who do we have here?" She bent down, so she was eyelevel. "A Ninja Turtle, coming to protect our streets?"

Ryan nodded, but he leaned in to Joanne, pulling his mask up. "It's really me Joanne. It's Ryan, Ryan Cohen."

"Oh!" Joanne said pretending to be surprised. "I had no idea."

Ryan smirked, pulling his mask back down. "Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me." Joanne winked, before pulling herself into a standing position, smiling towards Mark and Cora, who decided to bring Ryan out for Halloween with Maureen, Joanne and Tessa. "Maureen's still getting ready."

Mark nodded with a knowing smile. "Figured."

"Come in, have a drink." Joanne said, heading for the kitchen.

"Mama!?" Leah shouted,

"In the here." Joanne answered.

Leah sulked as she entered, "Did Brooke call at all? She was supposed to come over and hand out candy with me, while we watched the scary movie marathon on TV." She eyed Mark, Cora and Ryan, "Hi guys."

The three waved back, and Leah's attention went right back to Joanne.

"She hasn't called." Joanne answered.

Leah huffed, "I've been trying to call her all day. No answer."

"I'm sure she'll call, maybe she's busy." Joanne said.

Leah nodded. "Yeah…maybe." She turned around heading for the living room. "I'll be watching TV."

"Okay." Joanne said, "Oh and Leah, have you seen Hales?"

"She left a half hour ago." Leah answered, "Didn't you hear her say goodbye?"

"No." Joanne said, scrunching up her face. "Where'd she go?"

Leah rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Wow, maybe Haley isn't over reacting when she says no one pays attention to her. She's with Kristen. They are handing out candy at her place. She only told you about five times last night during supper."

"Oh…okay." Joanne said, watching as Leah walked away.

"How is she doing?" Mark kindly asked.

"Better." Joanne nodded. "She hardly ever goes out anymore. Her and Brooke stay in most of the time now and watch movies."

"It will take time." Cora smirked.

"Meow."

Joanne cocked an eyebrow towards the meow, turning her head to look down the hall, her face falling. "Maureen no…you're not wearing that tonight. There will be kids around."

"Come on Pookie." Maureen smirked, as she strutted her way down the hall in her cat costume. "It still fits and I look fucking hot. Then later when we get home, I'll take it off for you, and you can really make me purr." She seductively grinned, her arms wrapping around her wife's waist.

"Ah hem." Cora cleared her throat, causing Maureen to jump away from Joanne, her eyes landing on the family of three, Mark covering Ryan's eyes.

"Oh hey, when did you guys get here?" Maureen smiled.

"Two minutes ago." Mark answered.

"Mama I'm ready." Tessa called out, making her way down the hall in her costume.

Joanne eyed her, her face beaming with delight, "Oh my God. You are the cutest little girl ever!" She ran over, picking her daughter up, hugging her tightly. "You guys, I'd like you to meet Dora the Explorer." She set Tessa down on the counter.

"Oh baby!" Maureen squealed, hugging Tessa, "You look great!"

"Great costume." Cora nodded.

"Looks awesome Tess." Ryan shyly said, waving.

"Hey Ryan." Tessa said, jumping down from the counter. "Can we go now Mama? I want to get lots of candy."

"Yeah come on." Joanne said.

Tessa and Ryan cheered. The two of them soon grabbed hands and ran towards the front door. Maureen and Joanne said bye to Leah, and all the adults followed their kid out the door.

"Thanks for covering for me Kristen." Haley said, as she stood at her best friend's front door, watching for Tyler.

"No problem." Kristen smirked. "I still can't believe you two have been dating for almost two months now, and your parents still don't know."

"I know isn't it great?" Haley said. "Although I'd love to tell them soon. It sucks hiding and lying to them. I don't understand why my mom and his dad hate each other."

"Who knows?" Kristen shrugged, "And who cares, Tyler is hot and he is _your_ boyfriend!" Kristen then smiled, "And speaking of boyfriend's here he is."

Haley smiled. She hugged her best friend and then ran out the door, jumping into Tyler's arms.

"I've missed you." Tyler said, tenderly kissing her.

Haley melted into the kiss, pulling back with a grin, "I've missed you too."

Over at Brooke's house, the brunette sat in her room, with tears streaming down her face. Her head snapped up when her cell phone rang for about the hundredth time that day. She looked at the ID, of course it was Leah. Brooke wanted to call her best friend so badly, but she couldn't. She had gotten into another fight with her father, and it went bad, like always.

She looked in the mirror. She could already see a black eye forming. She couldn't let Leah see her like this. She was about to lye down on her bed, when her door burst open.

"I thought I told you to make me dinner." Her father yelled, the alcohol on his breath hitting her nose. He reached out grabbing Brooke's upper arm, squeezing it firmly.

"Okay, I'll go, please let go of me." Brooke begged, "You're hurting me."

"I'm not hurting you." Her father sneered, throwing her to the ground. "This is hurting you." He kicked her hard in the rips. "When you're done crying, you can make my dinner. I don't want your tears in my food."

Brooke sighed in relief when he walked away. She lay motionlessly for moment, trying to bare the pain. She closed her eyes, for a moment, more tears leaking out, "I wish you were here mommy, I wish you were here…"

"Hi Tessa!" Matt yelled, waving his hand.

"Hey it Matt, can we walk with them too?" Tessa asked.

Matt and his dad soon walked over, Matt in a cowboy outfit.

"It's up to his father." Joanne said.

"Ryan this is my friend Matt from across the street." Tessa said, introducing them.

The two said hello.

"How much candy did you get?" Matt asked, "I bet not as much as me. My daddy knows all the best houses."

"We went to all the same houses." Ryan said.

"Who are you supposed to be Tessa?" Matt asked.

"Dora."

"That's a baby costume."

Tessa's face fell. But Ryan stepped in, grabbing her hand. "I like Dora, she's pretty cool."

Tessa smirked, "Want to go to the next house?"

Ryan nodded, and the two ran ahead.

"I'll come too." Matt said, and tried to catch up with them.

Matt's dad smirked, "So I guess I'm walking with you guys."

Mark nodded, "Good, now I won't be the only guy."

"Doug." Matt's dad said, shaking Mark's hand.

As the night went on, the kids clearly grew tired. So Ryan and Matt sat on their dad's shoulders, while Tessa was balancing on Maureen's hip.

"We're higher than you Tessa!" Matt taunted and giggled.

Tessa turned away, her lips frowning.

"You want to be high?" Maureen asked, and Tessa nodded.

Maureen bent down, and when she stood back up, an excited Tessa was sitting on her shoulders.

"Maureen…please be careful…you're wearing heels." Joanne said, running to walk next to them.

"Yeah and because of my heels, I'm taller than Mark and Doug." Maureen smirked.

"Whoa, Tessa is taller than us!" Ryan smiled, clapping his hands.

Matt frowned. "Daddy I want to go home now."

"Okay, buddy, come on." Doug said, and motioned to the others, "Nice meeting you."

Everyone waved, and then the group went to another house, to get even more candy.

A couple hours later, Maureen turned to Joanne, a pout on her lips.

"One more house Joanne." Maureen pleaded, Tessa on the verge of falling asleep. She was back balancing on Maureen's hip again, her head resting on Maureen's shoulder.

"Maureen, I think our daughter wants to go home now."

"Yes she does." Tessa said yawning.

"And our son is already asleep." Mark stated, Ryan sleeping in his arms.

"You guys can head back to the house." Joanne said, "We'll be right behind you."

"I want to get more candy." Maureen pouted.

"Come on Maureen, it's pretty sad when you start acting younger than your own four-year-old daughter."

"She's four and a half." Maureen said, but then sighed towards the look Joanne was giving her, "Fine let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I didn't like how i ended this chapter...it was random, but i wanted to have more Tessa in the story. **

**Anyways, i'll try and update fast. There will be more Brooke. Also Maureen and Joanne might find out about Tyler in the next chapter. Either chapter 13 or 14. I don't want to keep their relationship a secret for too much longer...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a week after Halloween. Joanne, Maureen and Tessa were in the living room, while Leah and Haley were upstairs. Tessa was sitting quite comfortable on Maureen's lap, playing with a toy, minding her own business until Joanne poked her, earning her attention.

"Okay missy, it's time for a bath and then bed."

"I don't wanna." Tessa whined, huddling into Maureen.

"It's almost past your bedtime." Joanne said while standing, "Let's go."

"No!" Tessa huffed crossing her arms.

"I think cranky pants needs some sleep." Maureen stated.

"Yes she does. Come on." Joanne said, reaching out for Tessa, and surprisingly enough, the four-year-old smacked Joanne's hand away.

"Hey!" Both Maureen and Joanne yelled at the same time, causing the little girl to flinch.

"We do not hit!" Joanne firmly scolded, waving a finger in her daughter's face. "Do you understand?"

Tessa shyly nodded. "But I want Mommy to take me."

"You don't hit to get your way." Joanne said. "You ask nicely."

"Say sorry to Mama." Maureen said.

Tears trickled down Tessa's face, her bottom lip quivering. "Sorry…" She sniffled, hiccupping a bit, "Mama."

"The next time you hit you get a timeout." Joanne firmly said her voice steady and strong to make her point clear. "Understood?"

"Yes…Mama." Tessa nodded, trying her hardest not to cry. She hated getting in trouble. But the tears came and started pouring down her face, so she buried her face in Maureen's neck, clutching onto her Mommy tight.

"Come on, bath time." Maureen said, standing up, "We're going to wash those tears away."

Maureen carried Tessa all the way up the stairs. She stopped at the bathroom when she reached the top, finding Haley standing in front of the mirror just staring at herself, with the door wide open.

"Haley, you almost done? Tessa needs a bath." Maureen said, while she grabbed some towels out of the closet next to the bathroom. She peered into the bathroom again when she didn't get an answer, "Hales? Hello earth to daughter."

"What?" Haley asked, finally coming out of her thoughts.

"I need a bath!" Tessa impatiently whined, her fist flailing in the air.

"Someone is definitely going to bed early tonight." Maureen said to Tessa, and then looked towards Haley, "So you going to stand there all night?"

"I'm done." Haley said, and then walked pass Maureen, only to get pulled back by her.

"Haley…" Maureen began, searching her daughter's eyes, "Are you alright?"

Haley nodded, putting on a fake smile, "I'm perfect. I'm going to go finish my homework now. Bathroom is all yours."

"Okay…" Maureen cautiously said, watching her daughter head down the hall, entering her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She was going to put more thought into the weird behavior, but an irritably Tessa was whining in her arms, so she decided to check up on Haley later, and take care of Tessa now.

A few minutes later Haley popped her head out of her bedroom, making sure Maureen was out of sight. When she seen the bathroom door was closed, and heard the bath running. She stepped out of her room, and went down the hall to Leah's room.

"Leah?" Haley called out, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Leah shouted.

Haley opened the bedroom door, shutting it right away, before turning around to see her older sister lying on her bed, reading a magazine.

Five seconds later Leah looked up, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Haley nervously said, her fingers tensely playing together.

Leah closed her magazine, and sat up straight, resting against the headboard. She was about to give Haley the go ahead, but right at that time, her cell phone began to ring.

"Just one second." Leah said, reaching over to her nightstand to grab her phone.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I don't have a second."

Leah excitedly flipped her phone open, "Brooke! I'm so happy you called. You haven't been at school in almost two d-" Leah's smile soon faded her eyes full of worry, "Hold on…what's wrong? Where are you?"

Haley watched her sister. She could tell right away something was wrong.

"It's okay, I'll come get you." Leah said, reassuringly. "I'm coming right now. I promise." With that Leah hung up her phone, and jumped off her bed.

"Leah what happened?" Haley asked.

"Where's Mama?" Leah said, but didn't wait for an answer, as she ran out of her room. "Mama!?"

Joanne was currently cleaning up the kitchen, when Leah ran in.

"Mama something's wrong with Brooke, we need to go get her!"

"Hold on." Joanne said drying her hands with a dish towel, "What exactly is wrong?"

"I don't know. She just called me hysterically crying, and Brooke _never_ cries." Leah began to frantically explain, "And then I heard her dad yelling in the background. And she hasn't been to school in two days! And ever since her mom died, she all of a sudden started having these bruise and stuff on her body, and makes really stupid lies to cover them up…" She stopped only to take a breath, tears streaming down her face, "Please…we have to go to her."

Joanne studied her daughter. Clearly this was serious. So she nodded her head, and grabbed her car keys from the counter. "Okay…let's go."

Brooke didn't live far. So it only took Joanne about ten minutes to get there. Once there, Leah pretty much jumped out of the car before Joanne even put it into park.

"Leah!" Joanne shouted after her, but Leah was already at the front door knocking. Joanne quickly turned the car off and joined her daughter. If Brooke's dad was dangerous she didn't want Leah to go in there on her own.

Brooke's dad opened the door. You could tell he was drunk. Leah noticed his knuckles were full of blood, making her heart pound in her chest. "Is Brooke home?"

"She's sleeping." He slurred.

"Okay, well I'm coming in to wake her." Leah demanded, and pushed pass him.

"Hey!" He said, "You can't just come into my house." His attention span however wasn't very good, and once he spotted Joanne, he totally forgot about Leah, "Who are you?"

Joanne scrunched up her face with disgust, "Thank God I'm a lesbian."

"I asked you a question!" He shouted, getting in her face, "Are you a cop?"

Joanne backed away, feeling a little threatened. "No…calm down."

"Mama?" Leah cried out. "Help."

Joanne's head snapped up, looking over the grungy man's shoulder. Her eyes landing on Leah, who was helping a bloody and beat up Brooke limp down the stairs. Joanne quickly dashed into the house, holding her arms out as Leah carefully walked down the stairs supporting her friend. When she reached the bottom, Joanne took the petite brunette and hurriedly made it out the door; thanking God this guy was drunk, making his reaction time slow.

"Hey!" Brooke's dad yelled. "That's my daughter! You can't take her away from me!" He slammed the door shut, and quickly began searching for his car keys

Joanne put Brooke in the back seat, Leah climbing in with her. Joanne hopped behind the wheel, started the car, and peeled out of the driveway.

"She okay back there?" Joanne asked.

Leah nodded, and held Brooke's head in her lap, brushing her hair out of her face, "It's going to be okay."

Brooke only nodded, silent tears leaking from her eyes. Trusting and actually feeling safe with Leah and Joanne.

Joanne pulled into the driveway, keeping the car on, as she jumped out. "Stay here, I'm going to go get my purse." She rushed into the house, climbing the stairs two at a time, "Maureen…we're going to the hospital!"

Maureen popped out of Tessa's room. "What?"

"Mama!"

Maureen and Joanne both looked in the direction of Leah's scream, with out a second thought they both ran outside, watching as Brooke's father stumbled out of his car and across the lawn.

"Give me my daughter back!" He demanded.

Joanne stormed towards him, pushing him back. "Stay away from her. You're drunk and insane!"

Maureen let Joanne handle the situation, while she helped Brooke out of the car, Leah wanting to get her into the safety of the house. Haley and Tessa decided to join all the commotion at that time too, and stood in the garage. Once Brooke was in the garage Maureen let go of her, and turned to see how Joanne was handling everything, and that's when Maureen snapped.

Right before Maureen's very eyes, the drunken bastard, back handed Joanne hard across the face. Haley covered Tessa's eyes, Leah hid hers on Brooke's shoulder, and Maureen clenched her fists tight, anger seriously burning through her veins.

Joanne stood dumbstruck as pain entered her body, tears stinging her eyes.

With out a word, Maureen marched right over to the bastard, her hand encircling his neck, and with all her might, she pounded the shit out of this guy. It was unreal to see a woman her size beat a man almost three times her size, but it was happening. Maureen was fueled.

"Don't you ever touch my wife! Ever!" Maureen shouted, as she knocked him to the ground, her adrenaline and anger overpowering him.

Meanwhile, once Joanne recovered from her moment of pain, she ran back to the house, trying to get the kids inside.

"I thought it was wrong to hit." Tessa asked, her eyes never leaving her Mommy.

"It is…" Joanne said, trying to push her in the house. "Haley, take her in and call the police."

Leah, Haley, and Tessa were all inside, while Brooke stood at the door, watching Maureen kick, scratch, and punch her dad, a smile tugging on her lips. "You kick the shit out of him Mrs. J."

"Brooke in the house." Joanne ordered. Once all four girls were safely inside, the lawyer ran back out, hoping she could stop this. There was no doubt Maureen was getting hurt during this fight, the diva was so pumped on rage though, she didn't even noticed as she took in a few hits of her own. Joanne looked up just in time to see Matt's dad, Doug, taking the garbage out. And since Joanne was scared to get hit again, she called for his help.

"Doug!" She screamed he looked to be a little bigger than Brooke's dad; he could probably help out a great deal until the police came. He soon looked up, "Help!" She yelled,

He finally noticed Maureen and the guy she was battling, and ran across the street as quickly as he could. It took him about five minutes to break them apart. He held Brooke's dad back, while Joanne held Maureen back.

"It's okay, baby, calm down." Joanne cooed.

"He hit you Joanne!" Maureen said, tears stinging her eyes, "He's not allowed to do that! He also can't treat Brooke that way."

"I know sweetie, its okay," Joanne softly said, trying to compose her. She cupped her cheek, gently running her thumb over it, "Look at me. I'm alright now. And Brooke is safe in the house."

"No one is allowed to touch you like that." Maureen firmly stated again, her arms securely wrapping around Joanne's waist.

"I know baby," Joanne said, kissing Maureen's forehead, "I know."

It wasn't long until the police came. They escorted Brooke's father way. Asked questions, took down names, made sure everything was under control, then drove off with Brooke's dad, deciding to lock him up for the night, since he was drunk and bad talking the cops.

Joanne thanked Doug, and then took Maureen into the house to try and calm her down some more, and check up on Brooke. It certainly was a crazy night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, i promise Haley's secret will be out next chapter. This chapter was getting too long, so i had to cut it up. **

**Thanks for R&Ring! ;D **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I really hope that bastard rots in hell." Maureen bitterly mumbled, as Joanne escorted her into the house.

"I think you made him suffer enough." Joanne said following as Maureen made her way into the bathroom.

"I think I could have made him suffer some more." Maureen said, while she bent over the sink, only to spit out some blood.

Joanne grimaced at the sight, finding herself instantly worried. "Maureen?"

Maureen stood back up, her fingertips holding her jaw. "I think he knocked out a tooth."

Joanne finally took a good look at her wife, bloody and bruised, and her once white tank top, now clashing with blood stains. She stepped forward, cupping her cheek, running her thumb over a bruise. "Oh Honeybear."

Maureen pulled away, taking a look in the mirror. Cut on her forehead, busted lip, bruised eye, scratched cheek and neck, his fingernails even managed to leave some scratches down her arms…and not the sexy, kinky type ones Joanne would often leave. These were deep, and they stung. She stood still while her tongue fished around in her mouth, until finally she found what she was looking for. She reached in, and when she pulled back she was holding a tooth in between her fingertips.

Joanne shook her head, "I think we should go to the hospital. Get you and Brooke checked out. You could have a concussion. And if he did that to you, who knows what Brooke is dealing with."

"I'm not going to the hospital." Maureen stated.

"Me either." Brooke said, from just outside the bathroom.

Leah poked her in the ribs, causing Brooke to wince out in pain.

"Yes you are." Leah firmly said.

Brooke held her ribs, and soon her attention shifted to Joanne. "Yeah…okay maybe I should." She sat on the steps, still holding her stomach. She had cuts on her face too, but Leah cleaned some of the blood up, while her parents were outside, fending off Brooke's dad.

"I think you should too." Haley worriedly said her eyes on Maureen.

"Thanks for worrying Hales." Maureen said while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "But I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Haley said slipping out from under Maureen's arm, "And until you're fine, please don't touch me while blood is dripping down your face."

"Come on Mrs. J." Brooke said, trying to lighten the mood, "We can get stitches together."

"I don't need stitches." Maureen replied.

"Maureen Elizabeth Johnson, you get your ass in that car right now!" Joanne said, pointing out the door, "I am taking you to the hospital to get you taken care of! Understood!?"

"Fine!" Maureen said, as she began heading out of the house, "But you don't have to middle name me in front of everyone!"

"Let's go." Joanne said, ushering everyone out the door. She shut the door behind her, locked it, and soon everyone was on their way to the hospital.

Later that night, when everyone was home, finally peacefully sleeping in their beds, Leah was slowly awoken, the sounds of sobbing drawing her out of her sleep. She turned over, facing Brooke, who was sharing a bed with her. She watched as Brooke shook with sobs, her heartbreaking for her friend.

"Brooke?" She whispered, "You alright?"

Brooke slowly turned over facing her best friend, her eyes puffy from crying, "I just…I…"

"Shhh…it's okay." Leah said, pulling her close, "You're safe now, and your dad won't ever hurt you again. Okay?"

Brooke could only nod as she curled into Leah, resting her head on her shoulder, her fingers clutching tightly around Leah's shirt. It wasn't long until she finally fell asleep.

"So you're positive?" Tyler asked, staring blankly at Haley.

"Yes." Haley said.

"Like one hundred percent?" Kristen asked who joined the two at Tyler's house, since Haley said she had some big news, and lucky for them, Benny and Alison were gone to some fancy dinner party with the Grey's.

"Yes, a hundred and ten percent." Haley confirmed.

"Okay…but your mom…two nights ago beat the shit out of a guy three times her size." Tyler nervously said, as he now began to pace, biting his fingernails. "I don't think now is such a good time to tell her. I'm only seventeen, if she doesn't kill me for being a Coffin and dating you, she will definitely kill me for this!"

"Yeah I don't know Hales…" Kristen began, "I think you should wait until everything with Brooke settles down. That's just too much drama."

"Well when would you like me to tell them?" Haley asked getting a bit angry, "When I'm in the delivery room? I can't carry this secret with me any longer. It's tearing me apart. I mean lying to them about you," She gestured to Tyler, "Is hard enough…and the thought of trying to hide this…it makes me sick. Yeah they are going to be mad at me…but I also know…they are going to support me too."

Kristen and Tyler glanced at each other. Kristen was the first to give in, wrapping her arms around Haley.

"I'll be here to support you too." She smiled.

"Thanks Kris." She hugged her back, her eyes now focused on Tyler. "You can back out if you want…I can do this on my own."

Tyler shook his head clear, his arms circling around Haley, "I'm here for you. You're stuck with me. Even if that means facing your Mom…I'll hire a professional wrestler if I have too."

Haley laughed, nuzzling her face into his strong shoulder. "Thank you."

Kristen sat back and smiled at the couple. They seemed so perfect for each other.

Maureen, Joanne, Tessa, Brooke and Leah were all gathered in the living room, discussing the events of last night. Brooke was sitting in a chair, with Leah standing next to her, while Maureen sat on the couch, curled up next to Joanne; Tessa mimicking Maureen, taking the spot on Joanne's other side.

"So…what's going to happen to Brooke?" Leah suddenly asked.

"Probably stay with family." Joanne said.

Brooke's face fell, "But my closest relatives live in Ohio…I can't…I can't leave."

"Can't she stay here?" Leah asked,

"We'll have to see what happens with her dad first." Joanne said.

Brooke sighed, "I hate my dad. He ruined my life." She flopped back, carefully crossing her arms, over her cracked ribs. Her eyes soon shifted to Maureen, "Did I ever thank you for kicking his ass?"

Maureen smirked, "Several times, yes, and you're welcome."

"I married quite the hero." Joanne smiled, kissing Maureen's forehead.

Maureen simply nuzzled closer to Joanne, kissing her neck softly.

"Please don't start." Leah pleaded.

"It's cute." Brooke smiled.

"It is cute." Maureen said, kissing Joanne's cheek.

A few moments later, everyone could hear the front door open, and close. It wasn't long before a nervous Haley entered the living room, a solemn look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Leah asked.

"Nothing…uh I…" Haley turned to leave, but then turned back around to face everyone. It was now or never, she just had to spill her guts, get this off her chest. "Actually…I have something to tell everyone."

Maureen nodded, wrapping her arms more tightly around Joanne, "Yeah Hales, you've been acting weird ever since you started West Side Story. Are you going to tell us why?"

Tears stung Haley's eyes, her fingers playing together, her head bobbing up and down, "Yeah."

"Well what is it?" Joanne asked a little concerned do to her daughter's expression.

Haley walked further into the room, standing in the middle of everyone. She smirked a little. It was a bitter smirk though, she was finally getting her attention, but it wasn't the kind she wanted, and it was sad, that this is what it took for her to finally outshine Leah.

"Okay…" Haley took in a deep breath, her throat clenching, trying her hardest not to cry, "You guys wouldn't kick your own daughter out on the streets right?"

"Never." Joanne quickly said, and Maureen nodded along in agreement. You could tell they were both visibly scared about what Haley was going to tell them. Leah, Brooke and Tessa on the other hand, were more interested than ever.

"Okay…well you should know…" Haley began slowly, trying to choose her words carefully, "That I met someone while doing this play."

"Really?" Maureen asked with a smile, "That's not bad Haley, who is it?"

"Oh dear God no…" Leah sighed, "So it was true about what I had seen at school."

"Who is it?" Brooke asked, now curious. Her bright eyes landing on Leah, "I know this person?"

Haley nodded, "I'm dating…" She let out a shaky breath, and then just let it slip out in a fast slew of words, "I'm dating Tyler Michael Coffin…"

Maureen's face went from a smile, to a frown in a matter of one second. She sat straight up, her fists tightening.

"Calm down Maureen." Joanne said, pushing Maureen back into her spot.

"No!" Maureen said pulling herself into a standing position. "You can _not_ date Benny's son. It's against the rules!"

"What rules?" Haley asked, tears starting to fall down her face. She didn't like being denied her love.

"Mine!" Maureen said. "There are so many other people you can date Haley. Why do you have to pick him?"

"I'm in love with him!" Haley shouted back.

Joanne finally stood up, stepping in between Maureen and Haley, "Alright calm down." She focused on Maureen, "It's alright Maureen."

"No it's not." Maureen whined. "Benny shut our power off during Christmas Eve! We had no heat and he made us freeze. He ditched us to be rich with Alison! He gave us false hopes Joanne. Telling us everything would work out, but then he shows up looking for money! He's an asshole. And I will not have his son date my daughter. Who's to say Tyler isn't like Benny?"

"If I remember the story correctly, you weren't leaving at the loft during that Christmas Eve." Haley said, "You were coddling with Mama in her _warm_ apartment. And what makes you any better than Benny? You cheated on Mark!"

Maureen's jaw clenched, and she pushed pass Joanne, "Don't you talk to me like that young lady!"

"Maureen." Joanne calmly said, turning to face her fuming love, "Settle down, it's not a big deal. It's high school love."

"It's more than just high school love." Haley spat as she crossed her arms, and stormed out of the living room. Before she left, she turned around, her eyes burning with anger, "Oh and one more thing, he's the father of the baby I'm carrying. Yeah, that's right I'm about three weeks pregnant!" With that said, Haley stormed up the stairs and slammed her door shut, and fell into a crying fit on her bed.

Everyone fell into complete silence. Maureen actually for the first time didn't know what to say after hearing what she just heard. She just sunk to the couch, while Joanne stood with shock, not able to make any movement at all.

Brooke, not one to like being in an awkward situation, smirked, "Well congratulations…you guys are going to be young, hot grandparents!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Leah eyed both her mothers, neither one of them showing any type of emotion, but the tension in the room was totally noticeable.

"Come on Tessa…lets go play downstairs." Leah said, reaching her hand out for her sister, who latched on, and followed her. "Brooke come on." Leah called out.

Brooke slowly stood up, her attention never leaving Maureen and Joanne, waiting for a reaction.

"Brooke, come on!" Leah firmly stated, grabbing her friends upper arm.

Brooke sighed, but she nodded and followed Leah out of the living room and down the stairs.

Joanne shifted her focus from the wall, to Maureen, who was sitting lifelessly on the couch. Joanne didn't blame her though; the lawyer had no idea what to say either. She was shocked as hell by the news she just received.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Maureen stood up, and headed for the phone, which made Joanne finally speak.

"Who are you calling?"

"Benny." Maureen said as calmly as she could, "I'm going to invite him over here, kick his ass for making a perverted son, and then I'm going to invite Tyler over and kick the shit out of him!"

Joanne quickly blocked Maureen's path, "I think you kicked enough ass for this week."

"Well I think I deserve to kick a little more, seeing as how our daughter is pregnant at the age of fourteen."

"Calm down just a little." Joanne pleaded.

"How can I?" Maureen asked, starting to raise her voice, "How are you so calm?! Are you not angry by this?"

"I am!" Joanne said, finally letting her irritation out, "But I'm trying to keep it under control. Think how scared Haley is right now! She's the one who is going to have to carry a child in her for nine months, and deliver it!"

"Well it's her fault!" Maureen said, "If she just kept her legs closed, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"That's nice Maureen, talk about our daughter like she's a slut." Joanne bitterly laughed. "You weren't so innocent for a time in your life either you know."

Maureen stood there, her arms tightly crossed, her jaw clenching.

Joanne took a second to catch her breath and calm down, before she carried on, "She made a mistake, and now she's going to have to deal with the consequences. And so she rebelled against us, yes, which makes me upset she would go that far, but you out of all people know about breaking rules. I will punish her for making such a foolish mistake…but I'm going to support her too." Joanne quietly said, before heading out of the living room. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Joanne left Maureen alone to calm down, while she headed up the stairs, and to her daughter's room. She knocked lightly, before trying the doorknob, which was locked.

"Haley, can I please come in?" Joanne asked, "I'm not going to yell, just talk."

"Only if Mommy isn't with you." Haley said,

"It's just me." Joanne assured, and soon the door slowly opened, and Joanne entered.

Haley went back and sat on her bed, while Joanne stood silently in front of her bed. Finally Haley looked up, tears still coming down her cheek.

"You've lost all respect for me haven't you?" She quietly asked.

"No, no Haley." Joanne began. "I still and will always respect you." She took a seat on her bed, facing her daughter, "I can't say I'm not disappointed though. Why would you do such a thi-"

"I'm in love." Haley cut her off.

"Sweetie, you're fourteen." Joanne said, "And you've only known him for three months."

"So." Haley stated, "Collins and Angel only knew each other for a day, and they fell in love."

"But you're still a-"

"Kid?" Haley said, finally pulling herself into a standing position. "God Mama…I understand you're upset, and trying to figure this out, but please, don't try and tell me I'm not in love. Remember the conversation we had about when you told Grandpa and Grandma you were a lesbian?" She watched as her Mama nodded, "How did that go?"

Joanne weakly smiled, seeing the point her daughter was trying to make, "They told me I wasn't a lesbian. It was a phase."

"This is exactly what you're doing to me right now." Haley said, her scared, brown eyes, burning into Joanne. "And you and Mommy can punish me all you want, you can forbid me to see Tyler, but I will see him. He's the father of my baby, and he said he would stay with me through it…and I believe him Mama, I really do."

"Okay…" Joanne whispered, and the two fell into a silence, "So you're going to keep it then?"

"Yeah…I brought this on myself, I feel it's only fair that I deal with it." Haley said.

Tears stung Joanne's eyes, "You've grown up so much."

Haley walked over, sitting on her Mama's lap; tears of her own once again cascading from her eyes, "I'm still your little girl. Just now, I'm going to have one of my own…or a little boy."

Joanne pulled her close, letting the tears that rested in her eyes, to freely flow. "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so scared." Haley trembled, hiding her wet face on Joanne's shoulder.

"It's okay," Joanne whispered, holding her tight, "We'll get through this together."

Meanwhile, Maureen stood in the kitchen, drinking beer after beer, trying her hardest to calm herself down.

"Mommy?"

Maureen's head snapped up when she heard Tessa's voice. "What is it?" Her voice cracked a little.

"I'm thirsty." Tessa said, now standing in front of Maureen.

Maureen simply bent down, scooping the little girl in her arms, holding her against her in a nice embrace. Tessa smiled, hugging her Mommy back. She pulled away, taking a good look at Maureen, frowning when she found tears streaking her face.

"Why are you crying Mommy?"

"You don't like boys do you Tess?" Maureen asked.

Tessa shrugged, "I like Ryan. Why did a boy make you cry?"

Maureen smirked a little, pulling Tessa back in a hug, "Just do me a favor Tess…never grow up okay?"

"Okay." Tessa mumbled against Maureen's neck.

The next couple of days went by kind of slow. Haley and Maureen weren't really talking, Joanne took Haley to her first doctors appointment, while on top of that, was trying to help Brooke out of the mess she was in. I guess you could say it was kind of stressful in the Jefferson-Johnson household right now.

Collins, who was called by Joanne, had come over for the day, while everyone was at school, to give Maureen some company. The two were currently downstairs in the nice well-done basement, playing pool.

"I just don't know what do to." Maureen admitted. "Being a parent is hard. It's like I don't want to be mad a Haley, but every time I look at her I see Coffin written all over her face. Why did she have to sleep with Benny's son?"

"It was what the heart wanted." Collins said, he paused, while he took his turn in the game, and then stood back up to start talking again, "She's only fourteen she's probably scared. What would you do if you were in her situation?"

"Get an abortion." Maureen answered, and Collins glared at her, so she changed her answer, "I don't know."

"Well what would you do if the father wasn't Benny's son?" Collins asked.

Maureen didn't answer, thinking it through, but Collins decided to provide the answer for her anyway.

"You would have probably gone with Joanne and Haley, to her first doctor's appointment."

Maureen again stayed silent, thinking things over in her mind.

"You hated the way your parents frowned upon you when they found out you were dating Joanne…a girl. Your mom tried several times to convince you to go back to Mark." Collins began, "You even despised them when you were growing up because they were so close-minded. Is that the type of relationship you want with Haley?"

"No." Maureen mumbled.

"Well maybe you should think about giving Tyler a chance." Collins said, "Your parents gave Joanne a chance, now they love her more than Mark. And Haley is a sensible girl, minus the whole pregnancy thing…but if she found something in Tyler that she liked, then maybe he isn't so bad."

Maureen only nodded, taking her turn in the game.

"And Mo…" Collins said with a grin, "I'm not trying to bash your parenting skills, but I think it's time for you and Joanne to get a little stricter when it comes to going out with their friends."

Maureen eyed him, and Collins chuckled putting his hands up in defense.

"All I'm saying is everything happens in threes. So far, Leah and Haley have been unfortunate…we don't want little Tessa coming home with any bad news."

"Brooke was our third." Maureen said, "She's not our kid, but we sure are dealing with a lot of drama with her." She then smiled, "Besides, Tessa and I have an agreement, she is _never_ going to grow up."

"Good luck with that." Collins smiled.

Later that night, Maureen was in the kitchen drinking yet another beer, when Haley walked it. The younger girl was going to walk back out, but she decided against it, and went ahead to grab something to eat.

It was an awkward silence, no one said anything. Maureen just kept on drinking her beer, and Haley made herself a small sandwich. After Haley was done she turned to leave, but Maureen's voice stopped her.

"Hales?"

Haley stopped and slowly turned around to face her Mommy, lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"I really hope you consider using Jefferson-Johnson for the baby's last name." She simply said.

Haley smirked a little, giving her Mom a small nod, before turning around to go back to her room. It wasn't much conversation, but Haley knew just by that one sentence, Maureen was slowly on her way to forgiving her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was late in the evening; Joanne was already lying in bed, and was just about ready to shut the lights off, until Maureen waltzed in the room, flopping on the bed with a big exaggerated sigh.

"It's rough being a parent huh?" Joanne smirked, her attention fixated on Maureen.

Maureen slightly nodded her gaze on the ceiling. "Are we bad parents Jo? I mean first that thing happens with Leah…and now Haley…and everything seemed to happen all at once. Even the Brooke thing."

"We're doing our best honeybear." Joanne assured, her fingers running gently through Maureen's hair, "It could be worse."

Maureen only nodded. She stayed silent for a moment, until finally turning her head to face Joanne. "You think I was a little hard on Hales?"

Joanne shrugged, "I don't know…but I do know I was surprised by your reaction. Little miss free spirited, protest thrower for people's rights, gets mad at her daughter for teen pregnancy. Teen pregnancy is usually frowned upon, and is something I could see you throwing a rally about, to stick up for those teens."

Maureen smirked, "Well I was surprised by your reaction too. The woman who used to yell at me if I even looked at another girl…or guy, calmly talks to her daughter about being pregnant."

"I would have loved to yell at Haley…but she's dealing with something major. The last thing she needs is to be yelled at." Joanne said. "And I did punish her. She is only allowed to leave this house for school, and rehearsals, and then its straight home, and homework. And I'm walking her to the door when we drop her off for those rehearsals and talking to the teacher in charge."

"Sounds good." Maureen said her eyes beginning to droop shut.

Joanne smiled at the sight as Maureen began to drift to sleep. Once the diva was fully under, she shut the lights off, snuggled close to Maureen and fell asleep herself.

It was almost two in the morning when Maureen jolted awake. It was no surprise when Joanne jerked awake with her, since her wife was using her chest as a pillow.

"Mmm, Maureen, you have a bad dream?" Joanne groggily asked squinting her eyes watching as Maureen sat up in bed.

"Oh my God Joanne…" Maureen said, "I just had a realization nightmare."

Joanne's head fell back against the people, confused towards Maureen's words, "What kind of dream?"

"I'm acting like my father!" Maureen nearly shouted.

That sure woke Joanne up, "What? Maureen are you sleep talking or something? You're not making any sense."

Maureen climbed out of bed, running her hand through her hair, "I was trying so hard not to become my mother I did not see this coming!"

Joanne reached over, turning on the lamp, "Maureen, it's almost two…you're not thinking clearly."

"It just hit me!" Maureen said, her eyes burning into Joanne, "You want to know what my parents did when I told them I was marrying you a _girl_?"

Joanne shrugged, "They didn't approve…I know this already, honeybear, lets go back to bed."

"They were both upset of course. But then two weeks after the announcement, I go over to my house to pick something up, and the only one there is my dad, and the whole time I was there we didn't say a word to each other…hell I wasn't even going to invite my parents to the wedding because they disapproved so much. But then right as I was about to leave, my dad calls my name…looks at me and goes 'I really hope you keep the Johnson name when you marry this Jefferson girl. If you're not going to marry the nice Mark fellow, at least keep the Johnson name going.' And that's when I knew he was starting to approve of our love." Maureen ranted.

Joanne sighed, "And how does this make you like your father?"

"I used that line on Haley!" Maureen said with fret. "Oh my God, this is the type of parent I didn't want to be! I hated my parents for disapproving of my lifestyle…I don't want Haley hating me…" without another thought Maureen left the room.

"Honeybear…wait."

Maureen rushed across the hall, going straight for Haley's room. She burst inside, climbing under the covers next to Haley.

"I'm so sorry." Maureen said,

"What?" Haley stirred, her eyes fully opening coming face to face with Maureen. "Mommy what are you doing in my bed?"

Maureen wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close, "I still don't like who the father of your child is…manly because of his own father…but I'll give him a chance. And Haley?" Maureen asked, titling her daughter's head up so they were looking in each other's eyes, "I will support you. Both Mama and I, okay?"

"Okay Mom." Haley smiled, felling like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She hated when either one of her moms were mad at her, so having Maureen's support too made it all the better.

Haley snuggled closer into Maureen, and not too long after the two fell asleep. Joanne stood at the bedroom door, smiling at the sight. She soon shut the door, and went back to the master bedroom, falling asleep herself.

The next morning Joanne sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, when Brooke entered with Tessa balancing on her hip.

"Morning, Mrs. J." Brooke smiled, setting Tessa on the ground.

"Morning." Joanne replied. "Brooke I'm glad you're up. If you don't mind I'd like to talk about your court hearing."

"Sure." Brooke nodded, taking a seat across from Joanne, "You're my lawyer right?"

Joanne's face sort of fell, "Actually no. I can't."

The smile from Brooke's face seemed to fade, "Oh…"

"Not because I don't want too." Joanne quickly added, "I'd do it in a heart beat. It's just I was involved. I was asked to be a witness…along with Maureen and Leah." Joanne could see the pain in Brooke's eyes as memories flooded her mind, so Joanne reached out grabbing her hand, "Don't worry, he will go to jail. We have enough evidence."

Brooke simply nodded, her glossy eyes focusing on Joanne, "But what happens after? I have no family here and I'm not moving to Ohio with my Aunt and Uncle, those people are nuts…and I don't..." She paused looking down, "I don't want to be away from Leah."

"We'll figure something out Brooke." Joanne assured, "Okay?"

"Okay…" Brooke answered her voice hoarse from trying to hold back tears.

Joanne stood up, walking around the table, she held out her arms, "Come here."

Brooke stood up and right away took Joanne up on her hug, relishing in the feeling of being in a mother's arms. She closed her eyes and for a moment she imagined she was in her own mother's arms. She could even smell her mother's perfume, which provoked her tears, causing Joanne to hold her tighter.

"It's okay sweetie." Joanne mumbled, running her fingers through her long brunette hair.

Tessa all of a sudden joined the hug, wrapping her arms around Brooke's thigh, "It's okay sweetie," she mocked Joanne, causing both Brooke and Joanne to laugh.

"Thanks." Brooke said pulling away wiping her tears. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"It's okay Brooke." Joanne said, "You don't have to be adopted to be part of this family."

"Hey what's going on?" Leah asked, entering the kitchen.

"Nothing." Brooke smiled as she walked over to the fridge, "So who want's breakfast? Not a lot of people know this, but I'm an amazing cook!"

"Count us in." Maureen replied her and Haley walking into the kitchen, she then placed a hand on Haley's stomach, "And make a lot, this one is eating for two."

"Mom…" Haley slightly smirked.

"So everyone is getting along now?" Joanne asked, and both Haley and Maureen nodded. "Good. Let's take advantage of this non-chaos Sunday morning, and eat," Her eyes landed on Brooke, "As one big happy family."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Maureen…you have to let go of me." Joanne said, trying to roll out of her wife's strong grip, her alarm going off like mad. "I have to go to work."

"No." Maureen mumbled, nuzzling the lawyer's neck, "You worked yesterday, and we've been having nothing but non-stop drama for the past five thousand months. Stay home today and lay in bed with me."

"Maureen, I'd loved too, but you know I can't." Joanne said, trying to wiggle free, but that only made Maureen hold on tighter.

"Mommy?"

Maureen sighed. Her hot breath blowing on Joanne's neck, but the call of her name didn't make her let go of Joanne. "Yes Tessa?"

Tessa ran and jumped on the big king size bed, tears in her eyes. Joanne sat up the best she could, finally able to shut her alarm off, before taking notice of her crying daughter.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked full of concern, causing Maureen's head to snap up, her messy curls strewn across her face.

"I'm sorry." Tessa pouted, "My tummy hurts and now my bed is all messy."

"What do you mean it's messy?" Joanne asked, finally able to roll out of Maureen's arms. She walked to the other side of the bed, placing her hand over Tessa's forehead, "Baby, you're burning up."

Maureen turned to face Tessa, while still lying on her stomach, "Did you throw up?"

Tears streamed down Tessa's face as she nodded, and soon her face was buried in Maureen's shoulder. Maureen rolled on her side, and pulled Tessa into a hug, letting her sick child nestle into her.

"Looks like you get to stay home with Mommy." Joanne said, "Maureen can you give her a bath in our bathroom and change the sheets on her bed? I'm going to go take a shower in the other bathroom before the girls have to wake for school."

Maureen nodded, and sat up, running her hand through Tessa's hair, "Mommy's going to run you a bath okay?"

Tessa simply nodded, and stayed sleeping in the big bed, while Maureen filled the tub and changed her sheets.

In the next hour, Tessa was bathed and put back to bed, Joanne was showered and ready for work, and the rest of the girls were up and almost ready for school.

"Brooke." Joanne said, while sipping her coffee. "Don't forget, you're not going to school today, you're coming to work with me to meet your lawyer."

Brooke only nodded, still a little groggy from the morning.

"Ew…what is that smell?" Haley asked, sniffing around. "It's only been four weeks; my hormones haven't kicked in already have they?"

"I don't know." Leah said smelling the air, "But I smell it too."

Maureen lifted her head. She too could smell the foul stench. "Ew…is the milk bad?"

Joanne checked the date "Doesn't expire until next week…"

"Ew!" Maureen shouted, jumping from her chair, "It's me! It's barf! I was cleaning Tessa's barf filled sheets this morning…"

"Anyone else loose their appetite?" Brooke asked, flinging her spoon into her cereal bowl.

"Mommy…go take a shower!" Leah squealed.

"Get used to too." Haley said, while patting her stomach, "There are going to be a lot of barf filled mornings."

Joanne eyed Haley, who had a smirk and was joking about the situation she was in. But she couldn't help but wonder if she was using humor to cover up her real feelings. Her focus then shifted to Maureen as the diva practically sprinted down the hall and up the stairs so she could take a shower.

"Okay, let's go." Joanne said. "Looks like I'm driving you to school today."

After dropping Leah and Haley off, Brooke and Joanne headed into the City, and to her office. Brooke smiled with amusement as she entered Joanne's office.

"Impressive." Brooke nodded, taking a look around, "I always knew you were a lawyer, I just never knew you were a big shot one."

"I'm not a big shot." Joanne said, taking a seat behind her desk.

"By the looks of this office, and that hot secretary outside…I'd say you're a big shot." Brooke smiled.

"Well thank you Brooke, I didn't work hard for nothing." Joanne smirked, while she pulled some papers from her briefcase.

"So where am I meeting my lawyer?" Brooke asked, "Some cheap diner down the street?"

"Here actually." Joanne replied, while taking a look at her watch, "In about fifteen minutes."

"You're going to be with me during the meeting?" Brooke asked curiously,

"Yup." Joanne answered, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Brooke said, taking a seat in a chair. "I'm just not really used to having all of this motherly support."

"Well get used to it." Joanne winked, and right after there was a knock on her door, "Come in."

Her secretary entered, "Mr. Riley is here."

"Send him in." Joanne said, and then eyed Brooke. "This is your lawyer. He is really nice, and deals with cases like this all the time."

Brooke only nodded, and took a glance over her shoulder, watching as the gentleman entered the room. He was tall, dark hair with grey seeping in, and very handsome. Brooke stood up as he walked over, putting out her hand.

"Brooke." She smiled.

"Mr. Riley." He said shaking her hand. He then walked over to shake Joanne's, "Nice to see you again Joanne."

"Paul." Joanne said, shaking his hand firmly.

Everyone took a seat, and for the next hour and a half discussed everything they needed to for Brooke's case.

"So." Joanne said after Mr. Riley left, "What do you think of him?"

"Nice." Brooke replied. "And if you can't be my lawyer, then I'm happy he is."

Joanne smiled and began looking through papers, "Okay, I just have to do some paper work, and then we can do lunch and go home." Joanne said,

"I thought you worked till five?" Brooke asked.

"I'm a big shot; I can do whatever I want." Joanne smiled, causing Brooke to giggle.

Later that afternoon, when everyone was home from school, Haley pulled Joanne aside.

"Mama…Tyler's parents…they want to get together with you and Mom."

"Did he tell them?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah." Haley said, "The same night I told you guys. He's grounded just like me…Mr. Coffin almost made him quit the play. They cooled down a bit, but they still want to talk to you guys."

Joanne sighed, nodding. "Maybe we can have them over for dinner one night this week."

"That sounds good." Haley said, "But what about Mom?"

Joanne shook her head, "I don't know. She is not going to like this one bit. But I'll take care of it."

A little bit later Joanne walked into the living room, with a beer in one hand and some popcorn in the other, which was all part of her ploy to try and ease Maureen's anger that was sure to come with the news she was about to tell her.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out, walking in front of the couch, where Maureen was sitting watching TV with a sick Tessa sleeping beside her, using her Mommy's thigh as a pillow. "I have to ask you something."

"Okay." Maureen said, shutting the TV off.

Joanne set her stuff on the coffee table, and very gently without waking Tessa moved her to the other side of the couch. She sat next to Maureen, and handed her the beer.

"Thirsty?"

"Very." Maureen smiled, grabbing the bottle taking a drink.

"Hungry?" Joanne asked, this time holding the popcorn up for Maureen.

"Thanks Joanne." Maureen smiled, taking a handful.

"Here sit up. I'll give you a massage." Joanne offered, and moved so she was sitting behind Maureen.

"Joanne…what's going on?" Maureen asked suspiciously.

Nothing." Joanne quickly lied, and began kneading her fingers into Maureen's back. "Can't I just pamper my sexy wife?"

"Yeah…but you're acting weird." Maureen said, turning her head to look at Joanne. Maureen then sighed, placing her items on the table, "Okay…what's wrong now?" she demanded.

"Okay…I'm just going to come right out and say it." Joanne said, looking right into Maureen's green eyes. "Benny and Alison are coming over for dinner on Thursday!" Right after she said it, she crashed her lips into Maureen's hoping she could somehow possibly lower her anger. And it seemed to be working since Maureen was kissing her back.

But all too soon Maureen pulled away and stood up crossing her arms, and simply replied, "No." and then walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Maureen please." Joanne begged following her wife into the kitchen. "They want to discuss the situation our kids are in, and I am for it."

"I am not." Maureen said. "They can worry about Tyler, and we'll worry about Haley."

"Come on Mo." Joanne began, "The thing with Benny and the whole rent thing happened years ago. Get over it alreadly."

Maureen leaned against the counter, her arms crossed, her jaw tightly clenched.

"For me?" Joanne asked, stepping in front of Maureen, trapping her between the counter and herself. "For Haley too, your daughter, it will make her happy. And it will be just a quick dinner. We'll talk about things and then they go home."

"I'll only agree if…" Maureen said, watching as Joanne slightly smirked, "This Friday, we go out and have a nice dinner at The Life Café with Collins and everyone. We leave the kids at home, and have a night to forget about all the drama in our lives…and I get to get drunk."

"That's all?" Joanne asked her brow turning.

"And we get to have sex. Tonight, tomorrow and Friday." Maureen added. "We haven't done it in almost two weeks."

"Only if we can schedule the sex for eleven? I have an early day tomorrow." Joanne said

"As long as I'm getting some naked action in the bedroom, I don't care what time we do it." Maureen said.

"Okay…so dinner with the Coffins Thursday." Joanne said.

Maureen huffed, and mumbled, "Yes…"

"Mommy!? Tessa's voice could be heard from the living room.

"Your daughter wants you." Joanne smiled.

"And I want a kiss." Maureen pouted.

Joanne leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Maureen's lips, and then moved aside so Maureen could walk by. Joanne used that time to slap Maureen's ass.

"Ooo, Pookie. Save some of that for the bedroom."

Joanne winked, and then began cleaning up the kitchen.

Thursday night couldn't have come faster for Maureen, and the diva already couldn't wait until the night was over.

"Maureen…" Joanne said sternly, while she put the lasagna in the oven, "That's your third beer, please stopped until we eat dinner."

Maureen tilted her head back, draining what was left of her beverage. "Joanne, I change my mind, I do not want Benny in my house. He's going to like...want to own it or something, and then make us pay rent."

"Honeybear, I own the house. The only way he will be able to do that, is if I sell it to him. And trust me…I'm not going to do that." Joanne smirked, "Now can you do what I asked and set the table? I have to go change my shirt before they get here."

Maureen huffed and nodded. She waited until Joanne was out of sight, and then reached in the fridge to grab herself another beer.

"Caught you red handed!" Brooke jokingly said, startling Maureen. "I think I heard Mrs. J telling you to wait to have your fourth."

"I thought you and Leah were watching a movie downstairs?"

"We are." Leah smiled popping into the kitchen. "But since we weren't invited to this fancy party with the Coffins, Mama gave us money to order a pizza, and we are waiting for it to arrive."

"Well why don't you wait for it downstairs?" Maureen asked with annoyance.

"Whoa, somebody is wearing the cranky pants." Brooke teased.

Leah shrugged, "Mommy hates Tyler's dad…she has a reason."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you're going to have a cute grandchild Mrs. J." Brooke began, "Tyler is cute and smart…same with Haley. You're going to have a smart adorable grandchild."

"Yeah who is related to the Coffins." Maureen muttered, while grabbing plates out of the cupboards

Just then the doorbell went off.

"That's our food." Leah announced, and she and Brooke bounced off.

Right as Maureen finished setting the table, Haley and Joanne came down.

Joanne stood in the kitchen, mentally checking off a list in her head, "Okay, Tessa took some medicine and is napping, the other girls are downstairs, dinner is in the oven, table is set, Maureen is decent, Haley is ready and…" _Dingdong_, "Guests are here!" Joanne finished with a smile, "Right on time."

"Oh goody." Maureen sarcastically mumbled.

Maureen stayed in the kitchen, while Joanne and Haley greeted Benny, Alison and Tyler at the door. Finally everyone piled in.

Maureen plastered on a fake smirk, greeting Tyler, and then moving on to Alison, but when she reached Benny, her smirk had faded into a frown, "Benny."

"Maureen." Benny replied, and the two stared each other down.

"Okay." Haley said after a moment of awkwardness, "Why don't we head into the living room. I know Mama made some appetizers, plus Tyler and I have more news."

"More?" Alison asked quite shocked, "Don't you think the whole pregnant thing was enough?"

"If my daughter has more news, then she has more news. Okay Muffy?" Maureen rudely commented and then headed for the living room, Joanne shooting Alison an apologetic look.

Benny followed Maureen, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk to my wife like that Mo."

"And I would have really appreciated it if your son left my daughter alone." Maureen shot back.

"Hey, Haley wanted it just as much as Tyler." Benny argued.

"Enough!" Joanne shouted, standing between the two. "We're here to talk as adults. No arguing, please."

Tyler and Haley shared a look of nervousness, before taking a seat next to each other.

"Hey, hey, hey. I think you two touched enough." Maureen said, sitting in between Haley and Tyler.

"You guys have a beautiful home Joanne." Alison commented, taking a look around.

"Thank you." Joanne smiled, "We love it."

"Can we just get to the point of this dinner?" Maureen asked.

"Fine with us." Benny nodded, taking hold of Alison's hand. "We wanted to discuss what would happen when the baby is born. We know Haley is keeping it, and since Tyler helped make this baby, we only think it's fair that he is responsible for it too."

"Dame straight." Maureen said.

"So maybe sometimes, they could spend the nights at either one of our house together…as a family." Alison suggested.

"And risk having baby number two!?" Maureen shouted, "I don't think so."

"Wow…you sure have changed." Benny chuckled. "Flirty and carefree Maureen grows up to be a harsh parent."

"Benny please don't start." Alison whispered, elbowing him in the side.

Maureen was about to start more of an argument, but before she could get a word in, Joanne stopped her, "Before this little fight starts, why don't we hear what the kids have to say?"

Everyone nodded, and turned to face Tyler and Haley.

"Well…" Haley said with a giant grin. "We're engaged! So the kid will have a mother and father."

"Whoa! What!?" Joanne asked. "When…what? When?"

"No!" Was all Maureen said.

"Tyler? Explain?" Alison demanded.

"I asked her last night." Tyler nodded, "Of course I couldn't afford a ring, but I'm going to buy one after I get a decent job."

Haley nodded, "We have a plan for the future. Tyler graduates high school this year, and is going to go off to college while I finish my three last years of school."

"I want to get into what Dad and Grandpa are doing, and hopefully get into the family business." Tyler said, "Which will take four years of college, while raising our kid."

"Then I'll finish high school while raising our kid, and then I'll go to college." Haley said, "With…hopefully the help of the grandparents?" she added with a pout, "We're engaged yes…but we're not going to get married for almost another five years. School and taking care of the baby is number one."

All the parents went silent.

"Well…it seems like they figured it out." Joanne said, "It's going to be hard."

"We know." Haley said,

"We'll be there to help." Alison added. "I still don't like this whole situation…but everything happens for a reason."

"Well okay then." Joanne said, and at that moment the oven timer went off, "How about some lasagna? We can talk more while we eat."

"I'll help you." Alison offered, and she and Joanne left for the kitchen.

"Mom…Mr. Coffin?" Haley began slowly.

"Sounds…good." Benny said,

"I guess we'll have to throw you a baby shower." Maureen added.

"Did I just hear baby shower?" Alison squealed, popping back into the living room. "This is going to be so much fun to plan!"

Haley smiled and stood up. She hugged Maureen and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Mommy." And then she and Tyler went into the dinning room.

Maureen touched the spot on her cheek where Haley just kissed, "She's grown up too fast."

"I know." Benny said, "One day they are in diapers, the next…they having their own kids." He stood up when Maureen did, "I think everything will be okay."

Maureen just eyed him, "We're still not friends." She snobbishly replied, and brushed by him.

Benny sighed, shaking his head, and followed her into the dinning room to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I just want to take the time to say, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So…Tyler…" Maureen began, her eyes burning into him, "You love my daughter?"

"Of course." Tyler answered with a grin, wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders, but quickly pulled it away when Maureen's eyebrows furrowed. "I love her."

Maureen didn't say anything, and simply went back to eating.

"Well I think it's fair to ask Haley the same question." Benny said, "Do you love my son?"

"I wouldn't be carrying his child if I didn't." She replied.

"Good point…" Benny mumbled.

Maureen smirked at Haley's reply. There was true Johnson in that remark and Maureen couldn't have been more proud. She then decided to make Benny feel even more uncomfortable, and added, "So Benjamin, kick any people to the streets lately?"

"Uh no." Benny quietly answered.

Before anything more was said, Alison stood up.

"Joanne?" Alison questioned, "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Not at all." Joanne said, "Down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thank you." Alison smiled and leaned into Benny before getting up, "Maybe you can help Joanne and Maureen clean up while I'm gone?"

"It's okay." Joanne smirked, grabbing some of the empty dishes from the table, "I've got it."

"Not its okay Joanne, Benny can help."

Maureen stifled a giggle, as Benny obeyed his wife, and began to clean.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked, "Maybe you can-"

"Benny has it covered," Maureen cut her off, then eyed Tyler and Haley, who were whispering and laughing with each other, "I think I better keep an eye on the lovebirds."

Joanne sighed, and went back into the kitchen, with Benny right behind her, while Alison headed down the hall to use the bathroom.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Alison stepped out, only to be greeted by a small child standing on the steps.

"Hello there." Alison smiled, stepping closer.

"I thought you were my Mommy." Tessa groggily replied.

"Nope, but I can take you to her?"

Tessa nodded, and stepped down, "Uh Miss? What are these?" She asked, before Alison could pick her up. The little child pulled up her shirt, revealing her stomach, which was covered with little red dots. "Itchy." She whimpered, and began to scratch.

"Oh honey, don't scratch." Alison said and reached down to pick her up, "You might have Chicken Pox."

Tessa scrunched up her face, "But we don't have any chickens."

Alison giggled as she headed back for the kitchen, "Okay, which on of you goes by Mommy?"

Maureen's head snapped up, "I do." She then stood up when she noticed Alison holding Tessa.

"Mommy…I have chicken." Tessa said, holding her arms out, so Maureen could take her.

Maureen grabbed onto her, balancing her on her hip, "You have chicken?"

"I think she has Chicken Pox." Alison clarified, and reached out, pulling up one of Tessa's sleeves to show some small dots.

"Oh sweetie." Joanne said running a hand through her hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Itchy and sick." Tessa answered, and dropped her head on Maureen's shoulder, "I just want Mommy to hold me."

"Come on, let's go sit in the living room." Maureen said, and walked away.

"Aw…isn't Tessa precious." Alison smiled,

"So precious." Joanne nodded,

"Maureen is actually really good with her." Benny said, "The drama queen sure has changed."

"Still a drama queen…and diva, I guess you can say she's more responsible." Joanne said, and Benny nodded.

"Well Joanne, thank you for having us, it was a very lovely meal, but I think your daughter needs you more than we do." Alison said, as she finished cleaning up the last of the dishes.

"Thank you for taking the time to come over." Joanne replied. "It's good to know that you two are supportive of this situation too."

"I always wanted to be a grandmother…I just never thought I'd be one so young." Alison smirked.

Joanne and she shared a laugh, as they headed for the front door.

"Thanks for dinner Joanne." Benny said.

"You're welcome. Sorry if Maureen was a little rude." Joanne said, and Benny shrugged.

"I just hope she can forget the past one day." Benny said he then eyed Tyler, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Tyler replied, giving Haley a quick peck on the lips, "I'll call you tomorrow." He then eyed Joanne, "Thank you for having us Mrs. Jefferson."

"No problem." Joanne smiled, "Bye, drive safe."

Haley and Joanne waved to the three, until they were finally out of the driveway and down the street. Then they headed into the living room, where Maureen was holding Tessa.

"You don't say bye to our guests?" Joanne asked, as she entered the living room.

"My daughter needed me." Maureen said, pulling Tessa close.

"So did I." Haley said, walking over to Maureen, "And you were there for me tonight. I know you didn't want to have them over…so thanks Mommy…for sitting through that." She hugged Joanne, "Thank you too."

"You're welcome Hales." Maureen smiled, and stood up. "I'm going to go put Tessa to bed."

As she walked by Joanne, she leaned into her, "Remember our deal…" She whispered, and pinched the lawyer's ass, before heading out of the room.

Haley shuddered, and shook her head, "Gross! Looks like I'm blaring the headphones tonight."

Joanne couldn't help but smile, "What? We're just going to cuddle."

"Sure." Haley nodded, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Later that night, Maureen waltzed into the room, took her pants and shirt off and pranced on the bed, landing next to Joanne.

"Hi my sexy wife." Maureen said, rolling so she was laying half on Joanne, and began kissing her neck, "Reward time. I sat through that dinner so…" She pulled away pouting her lips for Joanne to see, "Sex Pookie?"

Joanne smiled, kissing Maureen's nose. "Is Tessa asleep?"

"Uh huh." Maureen nodded, and bent back down to kiss Joanne's collarbone, "I put some lotion on her "chicken" as she likes to call it, gave her some medicine, laid with her, and now she is asleep."

"Leah, Brooke, and Haley are all in their rooms?" Joanne asked, her voice squeaking a little as Maureen ventured lower, and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Yup." Maureen mumbled.

"Everything is shut off, and all the doors are locked?" Joanne questioned, her fingers tangling in Maureen's hair.

"Yup." Maureen answered, and looked up with a grin, "I even locked our bedroom door."

"Well I guess there is only one thing left to do." Joanne smirked, as she reached over and turned off her bedside lamp. "You." She said, and rolled over, pinning Maureen against the bed, and the two had some fun time, trying to be as quiet as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next on Parenthood - **

**I'm going to have more Brooke in the next chapter...incase you were wondering. And some cute Maureen/Tessa mother/daughter fluff. **

**And if everything works out the way I plan...I'll have the Boho's in chapter 21. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was almost three in the morning when Tessa entered her parents' room, tears streaking down her face. Thankfully for her, Joanne and Maureen always put their clothes back on and unlocked their bedroom door after their sexy time, just incase one of their daughter's needed them for any reason.

Quickly Tessa scurried across the floor, going straight for Maureen's side of the bed. She climbed on, and began to poke Maureen, who was curled up against Joanne.

"Mommy." Tessa whispered her voice hoarse. "Mommy _please_ wake up."

Maureen didn't even budge. Joanne however was kind of a light sleeper, and her daughter's little voice was able to wake her.

"Tessa?" Joanne groggily called out, lifting her head a little, "What's wrong?"

"Mama…" Tessa paused to sniffle, "I threw up again…in my bed. And I can't sleep because my chicken is making me scratchy…please tell them to go away."

At that time Maureen jolted awake, screaming, "Butterflies!" She quickly ruffled her hair, as if there was something in her massive curls.

Joanne stifled a giggle, "Bad dream?"

Maureen nodded and wiped her drool on Joanne's shoulder, before placing her head back down, to try and go back to sleep.

"Mommy?"

Maureen's eyes opened again.

"She threw up again." Joanne explained, and began to climb out of bed,

"I'll take care of it." Maureen insisted, and began to rise.

"I can." Joanne said.

Maureen looked at the clock, "Jo, you have to get up in three and a half hours. Go to bed."

Joanne nodded, but before going back to bed, she kissed Tessa on the forehead, "Mommy is going to make you feel better, okay?"

"Okay." Tessa said, and wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck, so she could hoist her up.

"Okay, come on." Maureen said, and carried her daughter out of the master bedroom.

"I'm going to barf again." Tessa said, so Maureen stopped and placed her in the bathroom as they walked by.

"Go do it in the toilet. I'm going to go get your sheets and blankets and bring them down to the laundry room." Maureen said, turning the light on for her, "I'll be back up to get you."

Ten minutes later, Maureen popped into the bathroom, finding her four-year-old sitting on the floor with a tear stained face, and scratching her stomach.

"You have to stop scratching Tess." Maureen said, and bent over to pick her up.

"I can't." Tessa huffed.

Maureen and Tessa went down into the basement and to the laundry room. Maureen put Tessa on the ground, and headed for the bathroom that was attached. She turned the light on and started the shower.

"I don't take showers." Tessa said.

"Well tonight you're going to take one." Maureen replied, "We don't have a bathtub down here, and I don't want to wake everyone upstairs."

After cleaning Tessa in the shower, she put some lotion on her to help sooth and stop her "chicken" from itching, gave her some pajama's to put on, which just came warm from the dryer, and then gave her some medicine.

"Ready for bed?" Maureen asked.

"I'm not sleepy." Tessa pouted.

"It's four in the morning." Maureen said, and then nodded when Tessa shrugged, "Let's go see what's on the Disney Channel…" she mumbled, and carried her out and over to the big screen TV they had in the basement, with a nice big three part comfy couch, with a coffee table in the middle of it all.

She set Tessa on the couch and flipped on the TV. Right away Tessa gave her the channel for Disney, and Maureen put it on, and then went and put the wash on, and grabbed a blanket.

It wasn't long before Maureen fell asleep watching some Disney cartoon. Tessa looked over and decided to snuggle with her Mommy. She laid on Maureen, resting her head on her chest. She pulled the covers up and around them, and then closed her eyes, and soon she fell asleep in her Mommy's arms.

A couple hours later, after Joanne showered and was ready for work, she went to look for Maureen and Tessa, since they both weren't in their rooms, and finally found them on the couch sleeping; Tessa still snuggled on Maureen's chest.

She smiled adoringly at the sight. "This is too cute." She whispered, and then quietly ran up the stairs to find a camera. She snapped a picture of the two, gave them each a kiss, and went back upstairs so they could sleep.

Later that day, after school and supper, Brooke and Joanne were sitting at the kitchen table, going over case stuff.

"So…is he, going to be there on Monday?" Brooke asked, slightly worried.

Joanne looked up, "Yeah. But there are going to be tons of cops. Plus Maureen." She smirked. "Remember the last time Maureen and your father met?"

"Yeah." Brooke smiled.

"Hey guys, how's the case going?" Leah asked, taking a seat next to Brooke.

"Stressful." Brooke sighed, putting her head in her hands, "Every time we go over it, I have doubt that we'll win."

"You'll do fine Brooke." Leah assured, "Some people don't even get all this extra time to go over their cases and they still win. Plus with my Mama's help you'll do great."

"I wish your Mama was my real lawyer." Brooke sighed.

"I'm your witness." Joanne smirked, "So is Maureen. We're going to win this case."

Leah reached over, squeezing Brooke's hand reassuringly.

"Pookie?" Maureen whined, and came in straddling Joanne's lap, not really caring her daughter and Brooke were in the room. "So I take it we're not going out tonight like you promised?" She pouted. "Because it is Friday, and you said if I had dinner with Benny and Alison we would go out with the Boho's…tonight."

"Sorry Honeybear, I got caught up in this." Joanne said, "Tomorrow I promise, okay?"

"Can you seal that promise with a kiss?" Maureen smiled.

"Please don't." Leah begged.

"Close your eyes." Maureen said, and then leaned in, placing her lips over Joanne's. The two kissed briefly, and then pulled apart. They nuzzled noses, and then Maureen climbed off of Joanne, and walked away.

Brooke was watching the whole time with a smile, "How can you two control yourselves from ripping each others clothes off? I would have taken either one of you right here on the table."

Joanne and Leah stared at Brooke, eyes wide with surprise.

"O-M-G!" Brooke gasped every letter, her hand flying over her mouth, "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Joanne and Leah both nodded.

"I'm going to go be embarrassed somewhere else." Brooke said, and quickly went for the bathroom.

A while later Leah entered the bedroom finding Brooke just standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself, as if she was trying to figure out a really hard question.

"Brooke?"

The brunette jumped. "Huh?"

"You know…" Leah began, running her fingers along her desk, "If something is bothering you, and you need to get it off your chest, my Mama is really good to talk to. She dealt with the same thing…"

"What are you implying Leah?"

"Just the comment you made today…and I've been piecing things together. You could have any guy you wanted, but you turn them all away, the only time you will fool around with a guy is if you're drunk…"

"Leah I'm not-"

"It's okay Brooke. I have two Moms…I'm not really going to think any less of you. You will always be my best friend." Leah stated.

Brooke just stood there, like a deer caught in headlights. She simply nodded and brushed pass Leah, heading out of the room.

"Uh…Mrs. J?" Brooke nervously asked, poking her head inside the master bedroom.

Joanne's head turned from her computer, her eyes landing on Brooke. "Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure come on in." Joanne smiled.

"Sorry if I freaked you out earlier." Brooke said her head down.

"Oh no." Joanne smirked, "I'm married to a pervert, comments like that don't really phase." Joanne watched a smirk form on Brooke's lips, "So what is it?"

"It's about my father." Brooke replied, her throat tightening, trying to will the crying not to come. "Do you want to know why he started abusing me?"

"That would help with the case." Joanne said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, noticing she was becoming upset.

"It was six months after my mother had died, and six months since my father was on the verge of becoming an alcoholic. But one night he was sober and acting like his normal self. He was the caring, comforting dad I remembered, he even made dinner for us. And for a long time I was keeping a huge secret from everyone, and I only buried it deeper when my mom died, but for some reason that night I had the courage to tell him. So I did…and that's when the monster came out. I never have seen my old loving father again after that night. Just the monster my secret turned him into."

"You didn't turn him into anything. It's not your fault he is the way he is." Joanne said, pulling her close.

"He said he hated me and could never love someone who liked…the same gender." She whispered, tears finally pouring from her eyes.

Joanne pulled her into a hug, "Shhh, its okay. We'll punish him for hurting you Brooke."

Brooke sniffled with a small smile, pulling away from the embrace to wipe her tears, "You know you're my favorite out of all of my friends' parents. And I have a lot of friends."

Joanne lightly laughed, "Thank you."

Just then Maureen entered the room, "Uh Pookie, there is a spider in Tessa's room, she wants you to kill it."

"She wants you to kill it, but you're scared?" Joanne smirked.

"Shut up." Maureen mumbled.

"I'm going to go to bed." Brooke smirked, "Thanks for the talk Mrs. J."

"No problem." Joanne said.

"What you two talk about?" Maureen asked, draping her arms over Joanne's shoulders.

"She just came out." Joanne smirked.

"Ooo score one for the lesbians." Maureen smiled, "She's totally a lipstick lesbian."

"You're so childish." Joanne giggled.

"Mama! The spider is coming closer." Tessa shouted.

"Coming!" Joanne shouted and quickly pecked Maureen on the lips, "Meet you in bed tonight?"

"Naked." Maureen winked, and smacked Joanne's ass as she walked by.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You know who else is hot?" Brooke smiled, leaning back in her chair, "Mary-Kate and Ashley."

"They are like two." Maureen replied, putting her feet on the kitchen table, "How about…Jennifer Aniston."

"Yum, okay she's a good one." Brooke smirked.

"Wow you two are so mature." Haley mumbled.

"What are they doing?" Joanne asked, entering the kitchen, pushing Maureen's feet off the table.

Leah sighed, "Naming hot women…kind of annoying."

"Not annoying liberating." Brooke said, "You lock your true self up for so long once it comes out…everything does."

"Angelina Jolie!" Maureen said and Brooke clapped her hands.

"You win!" Brooke grinned. "Totally hot."

"Why don't you go get ready?" Joanne asked as she pecked Maureen on the cheek, but before the diva could go, Joanne pulled her back, "And who do you think the hottest woman is?"

"Me." Maureen slyly grinned, and then kissed Joanne happily on the lips, "You of course baby."

"Okay go." Joanne smirked, "I want to leave in an hour."

Maureen blissfully skipped down the hall, totally excited because she and Joanne were finally going to hang out with the boho's at The Life Café for dinner and possibly go back to the loft afterwards, just like old times.

About an hour later Maureen walked back downstairs, and was quickly clobbered by Tessa.

"Mommy!" Tessa whined, "I don't want you to go out tonight."

"But Mama and I have a play date." Maureen explained, picking the little girl up.

"Can I come?" Tessa asked.

"Sorry sweetie, this play date is for adults only." Maureen said.

Tessa pouted, "But Mommy, I want to be with you."

"You'll get to be with me." Leah said, hoping to try and cheer her sister up, "And Brooke and Haley."

Tessa sighed, "Okay…" She held out her arms for Leah to take her.

"Okay." Joanne began shouldering her purse, "I have my cell phone with me. There is food in the fridge. I'm leaving Leah in charge; if you want something ask her."

"Except me right?" Haley said.

"Especially you." Maureen said and Haley huffed.

"Don't even start to play drama queen." Joanne stated, "You know why Leah is in charge," she briefly eyed the fourteen year olds stomach, and Haley backed down. "No one is to go out tonight and nobody is allowed over. I know it sounds like a boring Saturday night…deal with it."

"Not boring…fun!" Brooke said.

"We'll be back after midnight." Joanne added.

"I'm totally going to be wasted too." Maureen grinned and pranced for the door, a bottle of vodka in her hand. "See you guys!" Maureen said, giving all her daughters a quick hug and a kiss, even Brooke, and then dashed outside, anxious to get this night started.

"See you later." Joanne smiled, making her rounds of hugging and kissing. Joanne exited the house, and climbed in the car behind the wheel. She turned to Maureen who was already buckled in and ready to go. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Maureen said, "Let's get this car moving!"

It took them about thirty five minutes to make it into the city, then another fifteen to drive to the loft, where everyone was going to meet. Joanne hadn't even parked the car, before Maureen jumped out, thrilled to see her friends. It was hard for her sometimes living in "suburbia" for one she missed the boho's, who she used to see almost everyday, and two she missed the city.

Maureen stepped onto the curb looking up at the loft building. It still looked the same. She closed her eyes, a grin forming on her lips. Soon two pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"It's good to be back huh?" Joanne asked.

Maureen leaned back into her arms, and simply nodded.

"Are you two going to stay out here and make out, or come up?" Collins grinned, walking down the sidewalk with Angel by his side.

Maureen broke free from Joanne, and pretty much lunged for Collins, wrapping him in a giant hug.

"I missed you too Mo." Collins chuckled.

Angel and Joanne shared a hug. Once Maureen was done hugging Collins she moved on to Angel. As soon as all the hugging was done, the four made their way up to the loft, where of course more hugging happened, and then they were off to The Life Café.

After dinner, they stayed at the Life to hang out for awhile. Maureen and Collins had migrated towards the bar, the rest of them stayed seated around the table.

"Did you bring any new pictures Jo?" Mimi asked, "I haven't seen the kids in months."

Joanne reached into her purse, "I know. I'll have everyone over again before Christmas or something." She pulled out some photo's handing them to Mimi, "Haley has some of her belly. She want's to keep track of it growing."

"How is she handling this?" Mark asked, his arm wrapped around Cora.

"Extremely well." Joanne replied. "But I'm still keeping an eye on her. She can be like Maureen when it comes to her emotions and hides what she is truly feeling."

Mark was going to reply, but was cut off by a loud eruption of awes coming from Cora, Angel and Mimi. Roger leaned over Mimi to see what was so cute, his eyebrow furrowing with confusion.

"It's just Maureen and Tessa." He stated.

"But look how cute they are!" Mimi said holding the picture up in his face.

Joanne grinned with a nod, "I'm totally framing that one."

"I can't believe Mo has a family." Mark smirked and Roger nodded.

"You have a family too, Marky Poo." Maureen suddenly said walking up behind him, ruffling his hair.

Collins smiled at Joanne, "Let me know when you want me to cut her off. She's already had four beers, and two shots of straight vodka."

"Yikes." Cora grimaced, "Beer and Vodka? I think Maureen is going to be sleeping in the bathroom tonight."

"All worth it." Maureen smirked, downing another beer making it her fifth. She staggered over to Joanne flopping in her lap.

An hour later, everyone was leaning in towards the table as Maureen shared another story about one of her daughters. Everyone had smiles on their faces, interested in what she had to say…and plus Maureen was a really good story teller.

"Tessa wanted to use the slide, so she walks up to the seven year-old, pushes him down, and uses it!" Maureen laughed and the entire group burst into laughter. "And she's only four!" Maureen added.

Roger leaned back trying to control his laughter, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where we are all laughing about something a kid did…let alone Maureen's kid."

"Tell us another one." Angel said, leaning back into Collins.

Maureen nodded, grabbing her beer from the waitress who she didn't even make eye contact with, causing Joanne to smile. Normally Maureen would be flirting up a storm, but the diva was too excited to share stories about her family.

"O!" Maureen smiled, leaning forward on Joanne's lap, "I have a good Haley one."

"Haley is so sassy, this will be good." Mimi said with bright eyes.

Time seemed to fly by for everyone and before they knew it they were getting kicked out of the Life and headed for the loft, but had to be quiet since Mark's son was sleeping.

"Pookie?" A drunken Maureen whined as she staggered from the kitchen taking a seat on Joanne's lap. "Let's go home, I miss our family."

Joanne kissed Maureen on the cheek, "Okay Honeybear, go grab your coat."

"You guys leaving?" Mark asked, and Joanne nodded.

"We're going to head out too." Collins said. "It was nice getting together like this again."

"We should try and do it more often, just like old times." Mark suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement.

The group exchanged some hugs and kisses goodbye, and soon Maureen and Joanne were on the road heading back to their home. They pulled into their garage a while later, Maureen stumbling out of the car, and into Joanne's arms.

"Let's make love in here." Maureen said, kissing up the lawyer's neck.

"It's too cold in the garage." Joanne whispered.

"But our bedroom is so far away." Maureen whined, her hand sneaking pass Joanne's waistband, squeezing her ass.

"Maureen!" Joanne nearly yelped, Maureen's hands were freezing. "Come on, let's get inside."

Joanne managed to guide Maureen in the house. Joanne told her to be quiet, so Maureen began to dramatically tip-toe up the stairs. Joanne playfully rolled her eyes, and charged for Maureen, picking her up bridal-style. Maureen giggled thankfully not waking anyone, and Joanne dashed up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"I had fun tonight." Maureen said, and lay on the bed, pulling Joanne down on top of her by her collar, "I love you for taking me out tonight."

"I love you." Joanne smiled, and leaned down to kiss Maureen. She began to kiss down Maureen's neck leaving a faint hickey, and then proceeded to kiss down her chest until she heard a faint snore. She looked up and found Maureen had passed out, causing her to giggle, "What a drunk." She kissed Maureen's temple and climbed off of her. She then got ready for bed, climbed in next to Maureen, curled up beside her, and fell asleep herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not too much happened in this chapter. I just thought it would be nice to have the boho's back together, and lay low on the drama. **

**Brooke's trial is next.**

**And Thanks again for R&Ring! ;D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Brooke's last name is Andrews, which is important to know for this chapter. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22

"I don't want to go." Brooke whined, collapsing in a chair.

"You'll do fine." Joanne said, "Before you know it, the trial will be done and over with."

"Yeah, but will I win?" Brooke asked, her eyebrow lifting with question.

Joanne sighed, "Let's not worry about that, unless we have too, okay?"

"Morning!" Maureen chirped, wrapping her arms around Joanne from behind, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning!" Tessa repeated, climbing onto a chair so she could reach Joanne's cheek to plant a kiss on it, just like her Mommy just did. Joanne giggled, wrapping her arms around Tessa.

"You are so cute." Joanne said, kissing Tessa's nose.

Tessa laughed, hugging Joanne back.

An hour later, the family left the house, and headed for the city. Haley and Tessa were going to stay with Mimi and Roger, while the other four went to court.

Joanne pulled up outside the courthouse. Maureen swiftly jumped out of the car, her eyes going wide with excitement.

"Collins and Angel?" she breathed, running over to them, pulling them both into a hug, "What are you two doing here?"

"Mimi said her and Roger were spending the day with Haley and Tessa because you guys were going to court." Collins explained, "And since Mark and Cora had to work, and couldn't make it, we thought we'd come to support."

"Don't you have to teach?" Maureen asked.

"Not today." Collins grinned, "Family emergency."

"Thanks for coming." Joanne smiled, hugging the two.

Leah soon came running surprising both Angel and Collins with a hug. "I've missed you guys!"

"Wow thanks for coming." Brooke said, "I'm just Leah's friend."

"Honey, you're family now." Angel smiled, pulling the brunette into a warm hug. Brooke smiled, she could get used to hanging out with these guys.

"Okay, let's go in." Joanne said, and began walking towards the courthouse, Collins, and Leah beside her, while Brooke, Angel and Maureen followed.

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned around, the familiar voice stopping her. "What do you want?"

Brooke's dad walked forward, "Let's not do this Brooke. We can forget what happened, and you can come back and live with me."

"I don't want too." Brooke said, "You've hurt me for almost two years why would I want to come back to you? I'm in a place where I'm comfortable being who I really am…I actually feel loved, the kind of family Mom used to shower me with. You changed Dad, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Brooke please." Her dad begged, his hand circling around her wrist, squeezing tight. "Come back to me." He ordered.

"You're hurting me." Brooke whimpered.

"Do we have a problem here?" Maureen suddenly said, stepping between Brooke and her father, pushing him away.

"I still have unfinished business with you." Brooke's dad sternly said, his eyes burning with anger, "You broke my nose."

"Let's take care of it now then." Maureen said taking a step forward.

"Uh honey," Angel piped in, pulling Maureen back, "Let's take care of it in court, okay?"

"Unless he want's to take his anger out on me?" Collins suggested towering over the man.

"Court is good." Brooke's dad said, and quickly walked away, scared of the professor.

Collins nodded, watching him scurry inside the courthouse.

"You okay?" Leah asked, and Brooke nodded with a frown, her hands slightly shaking. Leah wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and led her inside.

The hearing went on longer than Joanne had expected. She and Brooke's lawyer exchanged a look of nervousness during, both unsure of how it was going to turn out.

The judge hit his gavel after the last witness took a stand, quieting the courtroom down. He sentence Brooke's dad to jail for one year, and probation for four years after that. It wasn't a very good sentence through Joanne's eyes, but they didn't have the proof that he had been abusing Brooke for the whole two years.

"Great, safe for a year." Brooke mumbled, her head dropping in her hands.

"Mrs. Johnson…" The judge said, surprising Maureen and everyone else, "will be charged for battery."

"What?!" Joanne's head snapped up. "It was self defense!"

"No proof." The judge said, "I have pictures of a beaten up Mr. Andrews, due to Mrs. Johnson."

"He hit my wife!" Maureen said, standing up. "I'm not going to just stand there and let him treat her like that."

Brooke's lawyer walked over to the judge, handing him some pictures, "These are the marks left after Mr. Andrews hit Mrs. Jefferson. This is how Mrs. Johnson came out of the attack. So you see your honor, Mr. Andrews wasn't the only one hurt in that fight."

"And I witnessed it all."

Everyone turned to the back of the courtroom, where Doug, Maureen and Joanne's neighbor had entered.

The judge called him to the stand, and began questioning him. In the end the charges on Maureen were dropped, and Brooke's dad was forced out of state, getting sent to a jail in Utah, where he would also complete his probation. He also lost custody of Brooke.

They all walked out of the courthouse, letting out big sighs.

"That was close." Maureen said, wrapping her arms around Joanne. "Thank you Doug."

"No problem." Doug smiled, "Anything to help."

"See what happens when you fight Mo." Collins smirked, ruffling her hair.

"No one hits Joanne and gets away with it." Maureen said, "If I was to get charged, it would have been worth it."

"Let's just thank God that it's over." Brooke said, "Can we leave before my father comes out. I don't want to see him."

"Yeah." Joanne answered, "Let's go back to Mimi and Roger's."

"Mommy!" Tessa squealed with happiness, running full speed towards Maureen, jumping into her arms.

"Hey baby." Maureen smiled, holding her tight.

"How'd it go." Mimi asked.

"Tough." Joanne said, "I've never been so nervous in court before."

"Mommy was almost charged." Leah said.

"Chica almost got into a fight before court too." Angel added.

"Jeeze Maureen, fight much?" Roger joked, and Maureen shrugged.

"So what happens to Brooke now?" Haley asked curious, seeing has how her father didn't have custody of her anymore.

"I guess we talk to whoever was next in line to take care of her." Joanne replied.

The next day Brooke and Leah came home from school, going straight up to Leah's room to chill out for a little while. However when they entered something was definitely different.

"Mama!?" Leah called out, and Joanne appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" The lawyer asked with a knowing smile.

"That's my bed!" Brooke said with excitement, "And my stuff! Why are all my things in here?"

"I talked to your aunt today. The one from Florida, she is the one who now has custody of you. And I explained everything to her. And she agreed to let you live here, but you have to visit her every once in awhile." Joanne said.

Leah and Brooke both squealed, jumping up and down hugging each other. They then bounced over to Joanne, pulling her in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" Brooke said, "You don't even know how happy this makes me. I owe you guys so much."

"Just obey me like a parent, and that'll be enough." Joanne replied.

"I will!" Brooke said.

"Thank you Mama!" Leah said, wrapping her arms tightly around Joanne. "You're the best."

"When you have time, you can thank Mommy as well." Joanne said, "I made the decision with her. And all your stuff wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She spent all day going back and forth to move it all here."

"We will!" Brooke and Leah said at the same time.

"Now we don't have to share a bed." Brooke said, jumping on her own, which was placed next to Leah's.

"Dinner will be ready in five." Joanne said, and turned to walk away.

"This is going to be fun." Leah smiled.

Brooke nodded along, a huge grin on her face, "Tons of fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I just wanted to add...that this story takes place in 2005 **

**Maureen and Joanne were married in 1991**

**Leah was adopted in 1993 at the age of 5**

**Haley was adopted in 1994 at the age of 3**

**Tessa was adopted in 2001 when she was only six months **

**Thought I'd give a little background. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was a Wednesday evening and Joanne sat at the kitchen table looking through some files, Tessa on the ground playing quietly next to her. Brooke and Leah were gone out with some friends, and Maureen had driven Haley to rehearsals. Joanne sighed contently, taking a sip from her coffee mug. This was how she liked the house, nice and calm.

That is until Tessa stood up to go use the bathroom, tripping on one of her forgotten dolls on the ground, landing face first into the tile.

Joanne flinched, wishing she was quick enough to catch her before she fell, but sadly she wasn't and instead was just a witness to the fall. She jumped out of her chair, knowing in about three seconds the calm of the house was going to get interrupted by the powerful bellow of four-year-old's lungs.

"Mommy!" Tessa cried, her hands clasping over her mouth, which had come in contact with the ground first, breaking her fall.

Joanne picked her up, cradling her in her arms, "Shh, you're okay." She titled Tessa's chin up, but quickly Tessa pulled her face away, tears streaming effortlessly down her cheeks, "Let Mama see."

"No it hurts!" Tessa shouted.

"If I can see it, I can make it feel better." Joanne said,

Tessa still cried as she titled her head up, blood leaking from her bottom lip. "I want Mommy." Tessa cried, her tears mixing with the blood.

"Mommy isn't home right now." Joanne said, picking her up and bringing her to the bathroom.

She sat Tessa on the counter, and dug out the first aid kit and a cloth. She did the best she could at fixing her lip up, but it was hard due to all the crying.

"I want my Mommy." Tessa sobbed, her lip jutted out for Joanne to fix.

"I'm your Mommy." Joanne said.

"No you're my Mama." Tessa wept, "Please Mama…where's Mommy?"

"She'll be home soon." Joanne replied, picking Tessa up.

Tessa buried her face in Joanne's neck, still crying. Her mouth still sore.

"It hurts."

Joanne sighed, "If you stop crying I bet it'll feel better."

"No it won't." Tessa huffed.

Joanne walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Tessa cried a little more, until finally she settled down, relaxing against Joanne.

Ten minutes later, she looked up towards Joanne, her wet brown eyes peering into Joanne's. "Is my Mommy home yet?"

"Not yet sweetie." Joanne smiled, kissing her nose.

A few minutes later, the front door opened, and closed with a slam.

"I hate my life!" Haley shouted, and ran upstairs.

A couple seconds later, Maureen entered the living room. "Uh…she's not Maria anymore."

"My Mommy!" Tessa shouted, leaping from Joanne's lap, and lunging for Maureen.

"She's been crying for you." Joanne said, watching Maureen pick her up.

Tessa curled up on Maureen's shoulder, "I hurt myself Mom."

"My poor baby." Maureen baby talked, and then eyed Joanne, "I think you should talk to Haley. I tried…but nothing." She then cuddled Tessa, and walked into the Kitchen.

Joanne right away went up the stairs, and to Haley's room, knocking lightly. "Sweetie? You want to talk."

"No!"

"Come on." Joanne said, and then the door suddenly opened, surprising Joanne at how easy that was.

"Mama, they won't let me play Maria anymore!" Haley whined, tears leaking from her eyes, her arms wrapping firmly around Joanne's neck.

"Why?" Joanne asked, holding her close.

"Because of this!" Haley said, pointing to her stomach, "They said I'm going to practically be in labor when it's time to perform. That's so discriminating against pregnant women! You would know Mama, you're a lawyer, can't you go yell at them?"

"Honey…" Joanne sighed, "I know you don't want to hear this, but it's kind of true. You're due in June, the same month you're putting the play on. Besides, I don't think I want you doing all that stuff with a baby inside of you. It's stressful and can be frustrating, which isn't fair or good for the baby. All you should be worrying about is staying healthy and school."

"But Mama!" Haley huffed, pulling away. "I'm the lead with Tyler. And what if some skanky slut gets the part of Maria, she'll be kissing my man!"

"Baby, Tyler will always be your man, he's the father of your child. Trust me, I've seen plays Mommy has been in, and she's had to kiss quite a few people, but she always came home with me." Joanne smiled, "I was the one who took the star home, not them."

Haley sighed and nodded a little, "This still isn't fair."

"Well, this is your first year of high school, and if you could land the lead in the first year, I'm sure you can in the up and coming years." Joanne assured, kissing her forehead, "That's if you don't get pregnant again." She smirked.

"Very funny." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay for now?" Joanne asked,

"For now." Haley said, "But I will be sulking. I have a right!" A smirk hit her lips, "You know…I should get Mom to write a protest about how pregnant women should be allowed in plays."

"How about you do your homework." Joanne smiled, and left the room, heading downstairs and in the kitchen, where Maureen, Leah, Brooke and Tessa were. "Hey girls."

"Hey!" Brooke brightly smiled, "Guess what? I totally think the universe is trying to make up for my dad abusing me, because today at school I took a chance and came out, and look!" Brooke said, reaching in her back pocket, pulling out a bunch of papers, "Numbers! From girls!"

"She's been flirting all day." Leah sighed, not sounding too thrilled.

"Are you sure you're not Maureen's daughter." Joanne teased, and Maureen shot her a smirk.

Brooke shrugged with a grin, "I don't know who to call first."

"Get the yearbook." Maureen suggested, "I'll help you decide."

"Okay!" Brooke nodded, and ran down the hall in search of her yearbook.

"This is going to be fun." Maureen smiled, Tessa still curled up on her lap.

"You two are…perverts!" Leah said, and then eyed Maureen, "What kind of a mother helps their daughter's friend look at hot girls in the yearbook?" She then stormed off, and headed for the basement.

Maureen turned her gaze to Joanne, her eyebrows turning, "I'm just helping Brooke."

Joanne smiled placing a kiss on Maureen's temple, "I know. I just think everyone is caught up in a bad mood today."

"Here it is!" Brooke said placing the yearbook on the table, "Okay contestant number one, Paige Hunter."

Maureen smiled and began looking, Joanne shaking her head at the sight. She ran her fingers through Maureen's hair. Then for the fun of it, she sat next to Maureen, and began looking through the yearbook as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Haley Jefferson-Johnson?"

Haley's head snapped up, her eyes landing on her heath teacher, who she hated.

"Maybe you can teach the class about safe sex?" She stated, an impious smirk gracing her lips.

Haley flinched a little, the sudden question stinging her hard. There was no doubt the whole school knew about her situation, and the muffled laughter in class room only made her cringe even more.

"No thank you." Haley quietly replied.

"Please." Mrs. Lee smiled, leaning against the chalkboard, her white hair in a tight bun, pulling her eyebrows halfway up her forehead. "You are the perfect example to show kids what not to do…"

"What is the supposed to mean?" Haley asked.

"Maybe if you chose abstinence you wouldn't be in this sticky situation now would you? And maybe you would also still be the lead in the school play." She snarled, "I guess all stars come crashing down. Just like your grades will once your stomach starts to show. But I guess…" Mrs. Lee said, turning around to grab some chalk, "Your _lesbian _parents…couldn't manage to raise you properly."

"My parents raised me just fine." Haley said, jumping to her feet, her best friend Kristen squirming in her seat, "But I can see your _straight_ parents raised you to be a snobby old bitch!"

The whole class irrupted with hoots and hollers. Not only was Haley going to be known for being a pregnant grade nine, but she was also going to be known for telling off one of the meanest old teachers in the school.

"Quiet down!" Mrs. Lee shouted, the class quickly going silent, "And you!" She pointed her long fingernail in Haley's face, "Down to the principal's office now!"

"Gladly." Haley snarled, shouldering her back pack, slamming the door, and storming down the hallway.

"So what exactly did you do?" Joanne asked her arms folded over the chest, her eyes burning into Haley, as they waited to get called into the principal's office.

"Now wait." Maureen said, placing a hand on Joanne's shoulder, her eyes focusing on Haley, "What exactly did your _teacher_ do to you?"

Haley smirked, and Joanne sighed. "Thank you taking my side first Mom."

Maureen shrugged, "I've been a kid in high school…it's almost _never_ the students fault."

"Maureen, you're only saying that because you were suspended almost all the time back in high school." Joanne stated. "So let's not even come to any conclusions until we have our meeting."

"Fine." Maureen said, "But I'm going to be totally biased when it comes to this meeting."

"Jefferson-Johnson?" The secretary called out. When all three looked at her, she waved them inside.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Maureen asked in a firm tone, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes burning into the principal's eyes. She moved her focus from the principal to Mrs. Lee. "What did you do to my innocent daughter?"

"Maureen sit down." Joanne whispered, pulling her wife into a chair next to her.

"It's more like, what is she doing to this school?" Mrs. Lee spat. "I don't find it necessarily appropriate for her to be walking around the school halls at the age of four-teen with a baby growing inside of her; it sets a bad example for kids."

"You're a bad example for a teacher!" Haley shouted, and Joanne pulled her down in a seat, Maureen muffling a laugh.

Joanne sent the principal a look of apology, and he gently smiled.

"Okay, why don't we settle down?" The principal, Mr. Gibson calmly said, "Mrs. Lee, why don't you explain what happened earlier today?"

Mrs. Lee smiled, and stood tall, "I simply asked Haley to teach the class about safe sex, but she refused to do so."

"For good reason." Haley cut in. "She was calling me and my pregnant self out in front of the whole class. Then when I didn't answer she said mean things to me. Oh and did I mention she said my parents didn't do a good job raising me because they are lesbians?"

Maureen was about to say something, but Joanne sent her a stern glare, and Maureen held her tongue and sat back.

"It's not how I was brought up." Mrs. Lee bluntly answered, "I was always taught that you needed a mother and a father."

"Well clearly…" Maureen began, standing up, coming toe to toe with Mrs. Lee, "You're mother and father…didn't raise you to have respect. Haley _has_ two parents just like you did, so what makes you so fucking special?"

"My parents won't be going to hell when they die." Mrs. Lee wickedly smirked. "And by the looks of Haley it seems like your whole family will be going there."

Maureen wasted no time in pushing the old bitch, causing her to slam hard against the wall, it only made Mrs. Lee's smile bigger.

"Maureen come on we're leaving." Joanne said, grabbing the diva's upper arm. "Haley, take your Mom out in the hallway." Once Maureen and Haley were gone, Joanne turned to face Mr. Gibson, "My daughter will not be in Mrs. Lee's class anymore. She will not be punished for talking back to a teacher, because from the sound of it, she had a right. And if I have anymore problems concerning my daughter's pregnancy, I will not be a happy parent, and I will be back down here."

Mr. Gibson, nodded, afraid of Joanne, but he stood from his seat and followed the lawyer out the door. "Mrs. Jefferson? I'm sorry." He said, his voice a little shaky, but he caught Joanne's attention, "Sorry for making you come down here. I will make sure nothing like this happens again."

Joanne simply nodded, and walked away. Mr. Gibson let out a breath of relief, and turned around coming face to face with Mrs. Lee.

"That's it." Mrs. Lee angrily said. "You're going to let that girl run free around school?"

"She's done nothing wrong." Mr. Gibson replied, rolling his eyes, walking back to his office.

"That whole family is wrong!" Mrs. Lee shouted.

"Get over it." Mr. Gibson said, "And maybe if you aren't open-minded about certain issues, it's time for you to retire."

Mrs. Lee gasped, and Mr. Gibson shut the door in her face.

Down the hallway, Haley, Maureen and Joanne walked in search for Haley's locker, so she could grab her stuff.

"I can't believe you pushed her!" Haley excitedly said to Maureen.

"Haley?"

Haley turned around, facing Kristen the source of the voice, and Tyler, and a couple other of her friends.

"So what happened?" Kristen asked, "Everyone is talking about how you bitched out the teacher."

Joanne and Maureen leaned against some lockers, while they waited for Haley to explain everything to her boyfriend and friends.

Maureen sighed, "I hate school."

"I like it." Joanne shrugged with a smirk.

"By the way Joanne, I heard you yelling in there…totally hot." Maureen smiled, walking her fingers up Joanne's arm.

Joanne smiled, "You loosing your temper…still kind of scary. You're going to have to work on that."

"Hey…don't even get mad at me. I had every right to get mad." Maureen said, her eyes then wandered down the hallway, where a group of cheerleaders were walking. Maureen grinned, "Check this out…I always loved cheerleaders."

"Maureen, gross." Joanne said, "They are a million times younger than you, you're such a pervert."

"I'm only looking." Maureen shrugged, her eyes scanning up their smooth legs, lingering a bit, until all of a sudden two cheerleaders were standing right in front of her. Maureen smiled again, letting her eyes slowly examine their outfits, until finally she landed on their faces, causing her face to complete fall with disgust. "Oh gross! You're my daughter…and Brooke!"

Leah nodded, slapping Maureen's shoulder, "Yeah, and keep your eyes on Mama. You're such a pervert."

"Since when are you two cheerleaders?" Maureen asked, and then took her coat off, putting it over Leah's shoulders, "Cover up will you, boys will look at you. And how short is that skirt?"

"I've always been captain." Brooke smiled triumphantly.

"And I just joined." Leah shrugged, handing Maureen her coat back.

"Well congratulations." Joanne said, "Do you two need a ride home?"

"No we have cheer practice." Leah replied. "We'll get a ride."

"Okay, we're going to go now." Joanne said, "Don't be too late.

"We won't." Leah said, hugging both her parents, not ashamed to do it in front of her cheerleading friends.

"Haley, you coming?" Joanne called out.

"Yeah." Haley replied, hugging Kristen and then kissing Tyler, before running off to catch up with her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I didn't like how I ended this chapter...I just...had no idea what else to do. **

**Next chapter is probably not going to have too much drama...cuz it's going to be Christmas for the family! yay! Which means, the boho's will probably stop by. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was two days before Christmas Eve, and the Jefferson-Johnson family, along with Mimi, Angel and Cora were at the mall doing some last minute shopping. Haley, Leah and Brooke were off somewhere doing their own shopping, Mimi, Joanne, Cora and Angel were in another part of the mall, and Maureen and Tessa were in another part.

Joanne had made sure she didn't shop with her family, since she had to buy a few more gifts for Christmas, from "Santa."

"Okay, I just need to stop at one more store and pick up one last present." Joanne said, as the four women exited another store, all holding arms full of bags.

"I need one last thing for Collins." Angel added.

Mimi's eyes widened with surprise, "Are you serious? You bought him so much already. I only bought Roger like five things."

Angel smiled widely, "He's my honey. Plus I earned a little extra cash this year, and Collins deserves it."

"Because he spoils you rotten." Cora added with a smirk, and Angel blushed.

"Hey, Pookie." Maureen brightly said, greeting Joanne with a surprise kiss on the cheek, coming in from behind.

"Hey, Honeybear, how's it going?" Joanne smiled.

"Good. I bought Tessa an early Christmas outfit." Maureen said.

"Now I'm just like Mommy!" Tessa cheerfully said and pushed her way in the group of women, posing off her black pants with studded belt, white tank top, and leather jacket. The exact same outfit Maureen was wearing this very moment. (Although Maureen's tank top revealed a little more in the cleavage area and she wore high heeled boots)

"How cute!" Mimi said, bending down to examine the outfit more closely. "Very…Christmassy…" She sarcastically said, eyeing Maureen. "Where's the red?"

Maureen shrugged, "Who cares. We look good."

"Yeah we look amazing." Tessa said.

"She's like a mini Maureen." Angel smiled, "Lucky you Joanne."

"Lucky me indeed. I have three more wandering around this mall." Joanne sighed, and then leaned into Maureen, "Can you take her to see Santa or something? I have one more gift to buy for her."

"Sure." Maureen said, grabbing Tessa's hand, "Come on babe, we're going to go build a bear to match what we're wearing."

"Yay!" Tessa cheered, latching onto Maureen's hand, "Bye Mama, Mimi, Angel and Cora."

"Bye." All four said at the same time.

Joanne watched the two for a minute, a huge grin forming on her lips, "Is it weird that I sometimes get turned on at how good Maureen is with her? With our family? It's just so sexy to see Maureen as a parent."

Mimi nodded, "Well…she has done way better than I thought she would. No offence, but the Maureen I first met was not the mothering type. But the Maureen now, totally is."

"I absolutely agree." Angel said. "She has done a complete 180."

Joanne nodded, and then turned to face everyone, "Okay, ready to finish our shopping?"

"Let's go." Angel smiled, looping Mimi's arm, the two of them leading the way.

Two days later, the boho's pulled up in front of the Jefferson-Johnson's home. The house was lit up with white icicle Christmas lights, two lit up reindeer on their front lawn, and a giant wreath on their front door. It looked like a model house you'd see in a catalog.

"Joanne definitely did this." Collins smirked, stopping to take in the well decorated house.

"It's so beautiful." Angel smiled.

"Very nice." Roger sighed, pulling Mimi towards the door, "Let's go inside, I'm freezing."

The inside was of course decorated too, bright Christmas colors, and to the right in the living room a nice big tree.

"Okay, Maureen definitely did the tree." Mimi smiled. It was nicely decorated, with a variety of deferent colored lights, and ordainments.

"The kids helped too." Joanne smiled, coming to greet her friends.

"Smells good in here, Joanne." Mark smiled,

"Thank you, I've been cooking all day." Joanne stated.

"Where's Mo?" Collins asked.

"Right here." Maureen said, popping up from downstairs, welcoming everyone with a hug.

"Hi, Tessa!" Ryan waved, and hurriedly kicked his winter stuff off.

"Ryan, I have my toys set up downstairs." Tessa excitedly said, and soon the two children disappeared downstairs.

"Those two are going to get married when they're older." Collins chuckled.

"No they're not." Maureen pouted, "Tessa isn't allowed to grow up."

"Merry Christmas!" Brooke and Leah said at the same time, both standing at the top of the stairs, in red skirts, white halter tops, and their hair pulled back, tied with green ribbon.

"Looks like Leah sure has grown up." Collins said.

"Oh my God, go put some clothes on!" Maureen said.

"You guys look so good!" Angel squealed. Mimi nodded along coming to stand by the cross dresser, both their arms open, waiting for a hug. "Come give us a hug."

Leah and Brooke smiled, coming down the stairs, hugging everyone. Then Haley joined the group, hugging everyone as well.

"How's the baby?" Collins kindly asked, placing his hand on Haley's stomach, which was popped out about three months.

"Good." Haley smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist, as they walked to the kitchen.

Brooke pulled Leah aside as the others walked on, a huge grin on her lips, "Okay Mimi…I totally forgot how hot she was. Cora too, hell Angel as a girl is hot!"

"Okay…you seriously are going to have to control yourself." Leah half giggled, "It's already weird when you call my parents hot…but now my whole family?"

"Not your whole family…just the girls." Brooke winked, and then headed down the hallway.

Leah sighed shaking her head, but soon followed her.

The night went on wonderfully; dinner was delicious, the presents each of the boho's bought each other for a secret Santa gift was fun, and just having all the boho's together on Christmas was fun for everyone.

Now everyone was just relaxing, Collins, Roger and Maureen were downstairs playing pool, along with Tessa and Ryan who were playing in Tessa's little playroom area, everyone else was upstairs, Mark, Joanne and Haley talking about the baby, and then Leah sat, watching as Brooke interacted with Angel, Cora, and Mimi.

Leah soon huffed, and left the room unnoticed. A little bit later she called Brooke into the hallway.

"What's up?" Brooke asked, with a smile.

"I found candy canes." Leah said, handing Brooke one.

"Thanks…" Brooke said unsurely, taking the peppermint stick. "Was that all?"

Leah nervously nodded her eyes then averted to the ceiling, "Oh look mistletoe." And very quickly she placed a kiss on the corner of Brooke's mouth, and then hurriedly left the room, leaving the brunette alone and shocked.

Brooke soon smiled to herself, and then headed back into the living room to join everyone again.

A couple hours later, the party died down, and soon the boho's went back into the City. After putting Tessa to bed, Maureen entered the master bedroom, holding something over her head.

"Merry Christmas, Pookie." Maureen smiled, walking towards the lawyer.

Joanne turned around, smiling at the sight of Maureen holding the mistletoe. "You know you don't need that to kiss me. But it was cute anyway." She giggled, wrapping her arms around Maureen, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Now quick! Let's go to bed, Santa is coming!" Maureen grinned, pulling away from the lawyer, and jumping in bed.

Joanne laughed and joined her wife, snuggling under the covers. She reached over shutting her lamp off, and not to long after Maureen was asleep, and Joanne stayed up watching Maureen, since she had to sneak out of bed in a little bit to place all the presents under the tree. After that task was done though, Joanne hurried back to bed and curled up next to Maureen, and finally fell asleep herself.

It was six in the morning when all four kids tip toed into the master bedroom, all with giant grins. Leah, Brooke and Haley stood at the foot of Maureen and Joanne's bed, while Tessa dove right on top of it, screaming in the process.

"Santa came!" Tessa shouted, landing on both of them with a thud. "Wake up, we wanna open presents."

"Okay, okay." Joanne said sitting up, "We're up."

"I'll go put the coffee on." Leah smirked, and her Brooke and Haley left the room.

"Maureen, wake up." Joanne smiled, poking Maureen in the shoulder.

"Mommy, please." Tessa said, "Santa came."

"I'm up." Maureen groggily replied her head still buried in the pillows.

"You're eyes are still closed Mommy." Tessa giggled.

"Why don't you go open your stocking, and I'll get Mommy up." Joanne said. Tessa wasted no time jumping off the bed, and scurrying out the door.

"Come on Mo," Joanne said, smacking Maureen's ass, "I bought you presents."

Maureen's head shot up, her eyes wide with excitement, "Pre_sents_? With an s?"

"Yes, now come on." Joanne said pulling the covers back.

Maureen jumped out of bed, "I have presents for you too, Pookie."

Joanne smiled, not surprised, her and Maureen always bought each other at least five Christmas presents every year, plus the stuff they got from the kids. But that didn't even matter to Joanne, she just liked cuddling on the couch with Maureen, drinking a cup of coffee, and watching the kids open their gifts. Especially Tessa, since she still believed in Santa.

As soon at Maureen and Joanne entered the kitchen, Brooke lunged at them with a hug. "Thank you! I didn't expect anything from you guys…but I've seen my name on a lot of stuff over there under that tree."

"It wasn't us," Maureen smirked, "It was Santa."

Brooke giggled, "Well…thank you." She said again, and then ran off back into the living room.

The morning was full of excitement. There were pictures being taken, and soon the entire living room was full of ripped wrapping paper. After everything calmed down the family sat around the TV, with the fireplace on, and watched the Christmas Day Parade.

Joanne looked around the living room, everyone had fallen back to sleep. She looked down at Maureen who was sleeping in her arms. She kissed the top of her head, and then whispered in her ear, "Thank you for giving me a family."

Maureen stretched, and turned her head, her eyes half open, "Thank _you_."

"Merry Christmas, Honeybear." Joanne smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." Maureen replied, and her eyes slipped shut again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Mama please!?" Leah begged, trying to pout her lips, following the lawyer around the kitchen, hot on her heels. "The party is in this neighborhood so we'll be close by and plus…it's New Year's Eve! We want to celebrate with our friends."

"I don't think so Leah. Remember what happened the last time you went to a party?" Joanne said, turning around to face her daughter, her eyebrow up with worry.

"That won't happen again I promise." Brooke said, entering the kitchen, "Please Mrs. J. I won't let any icky men take her into any rooms. I'll stay with her all night."

Joanne sighed, running her fingers through her hair, her eyes lighting up when Maureen entered. "Maureen, tell them they can't go to a party tonight."

"You can't go to a party tonight." Maureen repeated, opening the fridge to find something to eat.

"Please!" Leah and Brooke both begged at the same time.

"It'll be two less people you'll have to worry about walking in on you while you're making out on the couch." Brooke smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

Maureen's head snot up, her eyes lit with desire, "Okay you can go."

"Maureen!" Joanne whined, slapping her shoulder. "Remember what happened at the last party?"

Maureen sighed, her attention returning to Leah.

"But we actually know the people. It's Haley's friend Kristen's sister, Jill. You know their parents. True they are gone away…but we know them… it's just a get together of high school kids." Leah said.

"That is true Joanne." Maureen said, "Plus they're kids, we can't coop them up with us on New Years. That just isn't fun."

"Why, I'm staying cooped up with you guys." Haley said, now joining the conversation.

"Yeah, but Tyler is going to be here." Leah said, "So if Haley gets to spend New Years in the basement alone with Tyler, Brooke and I should be allowed to go to this party."

"Please Mama let them." Haley said, "I don't want them spending New Years with Tyler and me."

"Fine!" Joanne huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "But you two are coming home right after the ball drops."

"One o'clock?" Leah bargained.

"Yes, one now go get ready before she changes her mind." Maureen said, shooing the two girls away.

"Thanks for backing me up." Joanne sarcastically said, leaning against he counter, "I don't want them going off to some unsupervised party."

"Relax, Joanne, they're going to be fine. I think they learnt their lesson." Maureen said, wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, kissing her neck softly, "Besides, now all we have to worry about is Tessa ruining our New Years fun…since Haley will be downstairs with Tyler."

"Yeah, and can you two wait until later to be doing that?" Haley asked, "Or at least until I'm out of the room." She grabbed some chips, and quickly left them alone.

Later that night, Maureen, Joanne and Tessa were enjoying whatever New Year's Eve show was on TV, while Haley and Tyler were downstairs, and Leah and Brooke were long gone, safely enjoying their party.

"She's sleeping." Maureen whispered, looking down at Tessa who was in her arms.

Joanne leaned over, studying the four-year-old, "Want to go put her to bed?"

"Yeah." Maureen said. "I'll be right back."

Joanne nodded, watching as Maureen walked out of the room, carrying Tessa in her arms. During this time, Joanne made herself comfortable on the couch, lying on her back, checking her breath to make sure it smelled decent, and finally waited for Maureen to come back down.

Five minutes later, Maureen came back down. She didn't waste anytime and climbed on top of Joanne, and quickly the two started their out little New Year's Party, making out.

Over at the party, Leah and Brooke were at; Brooke was trying to keep up with Leah, but was having trouble since the blonde had managed to get drunk.

"How much did you drink?" Brooke said, finally able to pull Leah to her.

Leah shrugged, "I don't know. How much didn't you drink?" She turned around, grabbing a cup full of liquid, handing it to her friend. "Here. I'm going to go dance, alright?"

"Leah…" Brooke sighed, but it was too late, Leah was gone, dancing in the middle of a group of people.

"Hey, Brooke?" Paige Hunter called out, earning Brooke's attention.

Brooke smiled; Paige was definitely on Maureen and her list of the top hot known lesbians at her school. "Hey."

"You have a kissing partner, for when the ball drops?" Paige asked her red hair curling around her finger.

"No." Brooke said, and walked off with Paige.

Leah watched the whole thing, her lips forming into a frown. Suddenly she felt a body behind her, and arms around her waist. She turned her head; finding out it was her ex Kyle.

"What do you want? We broke up months ago." Leah bitterly said.

"I just want to dance." Kyle said, moving closer to her.

Leah sighed, but went along with it. She closed her eyes, leaning into him. But like before, she felt nothing. She was actually kind of turned off by his hands running over her arms, and up her sides, which was weird, because Kyle was one of the hottest guys in their school.

Soon her mind drifted off, and she began to picture someone else. She was now getting into it, so she turned around, sneaking her arms around Kyle's neck, her eyes still closed, and suddenly Kyle kissed her. They kissed for several minutes, until finally they pulled away, both breathless. "Mm, that was nice Brooke."

"What?" Kyle asked shocked, pulling slightly away from her.

"What?" Leah asked,

"You just called me Brooke." Kyle said.

"I'm right here." Brooke cheerfully popped in, pulling them apart, "Come on best friend, the ball is about to drop, we have to watch it together."

Leah willingly left with Brooke, Kyle not to far behind them. Soon everyone was huddled around the TV, watching the big countdown, which would take them into 2006.

Soon the ball had dropped, and everyone screamed and cheered. Leah looked to her left, were Brooke was supposed to be, the sight making her heart wrench as she found Paige and Brooke making out. She turned to her right, where Kyle was, sending her this ridiculous smile. Leah huffed, pushing Kyle away, and soon she started for the door, she had to get out of this house.

Finally she made it out of the house, and took a few breaths of fresh air, tears, unknowingly escaping her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Leah jumped at the sudden voice, her eyes opening to find Kristen, (Haley's best friend) "I'm fine. So why aren't you with my sister?"

"I'd rather party with the seniors, than be a third wheel with her and Tyler." Kristen replied. "So why are you crying?"

Leah quickly wiped her tears away, shaking her head, "I don't know. I'm just…confused at the moment. I just want to go home. Can you tell Brooke I left?"

Kristen nodded, "Sure. Tell Haley I said Happy New Year's."

Leah smiled, "I will. See yeah."

Back at the house, Maureen and Joanne pulled away to grab a lungful of air.

"Happy New Year, Pookie." Maureen said, not giving Joanne a chance to reply, quickly placing their lips back together.

Joanne could only moan in response, her hands roaming the diva's body, and combing through her hair. Maureen shifted over a little, and let her fingernails rake down Joanne's stomach, finally sliding them pass her waistband. Joanne urged Maureen to carry on, until…

"Mommy?"

Maureen's head snapped up, her hand quickly pulling out from down Joanne's pants, "Tessa, what are you doing up?"

"Is it the New Year?" She groggily asked,

Maureen sighed, leaning her forehead against Joanne's to try and catch her breath. Finally she sat up, running her hand through her hair. "Yeah it's a New Year babe."

"Happy New Year Mommies." Tessa said, and scurried over to the two.

"Happy New Year." Joanne said, kissing Tessa's cheek. She and Maureen both shared a small look of disappointment, but soon smiled, knowing they could do it later in their bedroom.

"Is it safe to come up?" Haley whispered, peaking around the corner. She smiled when she seen her parents were decent, and Tessa was up with them. "Happy New Year." She said, coming in to sit with them.

"Where's Tyler?" Joanne asked.

"He fell asleep." Haley replied, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder.

Soon after the front door opened, and Leah walked in, heading for the living room, finding everyone in there.

"Hey guys." Leah said.

"Happy New Year." Maureen said. "Where's Brooke?"

"Making out with Paige Hunter." Leah replied resentfully and quickly curled up next to Maureen wanting to be comforted.

Not long after Tessa was asleep again, Leah and Haley on the verge. Joanne looked over towards Maureen, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, catching her attention.

"Happy New Year's, Honeybear." She smiled,

Maureen returned the smile, and shifted closer to Joanne, kissing her, and then resting her head on Joanne's shoulder. "We're going to be grandparents this year."

Joanne lightly giggled with a nod, "That's true. I wonder what else the year will bring."

"With these girls, who knows?" Maureen replied, "But I'm excited to find out."

"Me too." Joanne whispered, kissing the top of Maureen's head, "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay my kind reviewing and reading friends, after the next few chapters, I'm going to make the story mostly about MoJo. The kids will still clearly be in it...but I have some MoJo drama I want to put in. **

**It's kind of over done, but i want to do it anyways. **

**I don't own anything that has to do with RENT.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hey girlfriend!" Brooke chirped, bouncing into her and Leah's bedroom.

Leah jumped with surprise, not expecting the intrusion, and the sudden nickname caught her off guard. "What?"

"Or sorry…is it weird because I'm a lesbian?" Brooke asked, "Let me restart. Hey best friend! I have a surprise for you!"

Leah put her notepad on her nightstand, one which was full of sketches drawn by herself. "What is it?"

"You and I…double date." Brooke smirked, sitting on the bed next to Leah, "I'm going with Paige, and you're going with Rick Owens." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down, her excited face falling a bit when Leah rolled her eyes, so she tried again, "I said…Rick Owens. Hottest guy at our school." When Leah still didn't respond, Brooke sighed, "Well okay second hottest. So you in? He's into you, you know. Him and Paige are best friends, and he tells her everything, that's how I was able to make this date."

"What are you and Paige like a thing now?" Leah asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't really know what we are. But ever since New Years, all we ever do is make out…and let me tell you it is way better than making out with some guy…no offence. So whether we are a thing or not…I don't care, I'm still getting action."

"You're a pig." Leah spat, regretting the words right after she said them, so she put on a fake smile, and playfully slapped Brooke's shoulder, "Which is why you're my best friend."

"Okay, so are you game for this date?" Brooke asked, puppy dog eyeing Leah, "Please?"

"I don't really want to." Leah sighed, slumping her shoulders, "I don't even like Rick that way."

"Come on Leah…I seen you at the party last week, after Kyle kissed you, you ran out. He clearly messed up your emotions, and this date will definitely fix them, trust me!" Brooke said with a reassuring smiled. "Just give Rick a chance and if you don't like him…then don't give him your number. Simple as that." Brooke stood up, going over to the closet, pulling out an outfit, "Besides I already picked out what you're going to wear. Get changed, we're leaving in an hour." She threw the clothes at the blonde, winked, and skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Leah huffed, throwing the clothes on the bed, "You're messing with my emotions Brooke Andrews!"

A few hours later, Maureen and Joanne were downstairs enjoying the comfort of their quiet home, since Haley, Leah and Brooke were all gone. The only daughter home was Tessa, who was playing in her play area.

"It's almost pass ten, should we call them?" Joanne asked, trying to get up off the couch, but Maureen pushed her back down. "They said they would be back at ten."

"Pookie, its only nine thirty, relax." Maureen replied, laying her head back on Joanne's chest. "You weren't this nervous when they were at that New Years party."

"That's because they were down the street." Joanne said, "Now some Rick guy is driving them around…I don't even know who Rick is, what if he has a fake drivers license?"

Maureen shook her head, "You're being a real big drama queen right now you know that?"

"You can't call me a drama queen." Joanne said with shock, "You're the drama queen."

"Pookie," Maureen gently said, peering down into Joanne's chocolate brown lovably eyes, "Please shut up and stop worrying, and watch your stupid Lifetime Channel movie, Okay? You said you enjoy watching them down here on the big screen TV, and with Leah and Haley gone for the night, you have your chance." She gave Joanne's baffled face a sweet kiss, before adding, "Now please…cuddle me, it's the only way I can watch these cheesy ass movies."

Joanne couldn't help but smile. She leaned up, pressing a kiss to Maureen's lips. "I'll cuddle you and watch my movie, but if they're not back by five after ten, I'm calling Leah's cell phone. Also Haley should be back soon too. I can't believe I let her go out with Tyler, I grounded her."

Maureen just shook her head, resting her head down again, snuggling into Joanne. She refocused her attention back to the movie, secretly enjoying it. Soon after, Tessa grew bored playing with her toys, so she came strolling over to Joanne and Maureen. She grabbing a blanket, laid on the floor in front of her parents, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and quickly fell asleep.

"I guess she was tired." Joanne chuckled, reaching down to run her fingers through Tessa's braided hair.

A half hour later, the front door opened, Joanne's ears perking up.

"Who is that?" Joanne called out, and Haley took a step down the first step to wave and show herself.

"Home right at ten, just like you asked." Haley said. "Now I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Joanne said, "Thanks for respecting my rules."

"Night." Haley waved, and left for her bedroom.

"They home yet?" Maureen groggily asked, "I'm getting tired, I don't want to wait up anymore."

"Are you serious? You used to be a party animal, who partied till the sun came up. Now you want to go to bed, at ten?"

"Watching movies and snuggling makes me tired." Maureen pouted, lifting her head a little.

Before Joanne could respond, Leah and Brooke entered the house.

"We're home." Leah said,

Joanne let out a breath of relief. "Okay." She kissed the top of Maureen's head, smiling, "Okay Honeybear, we can go cuddle in our room now."

Currently upstairs, Leah entered her room, with a smiling Brooke behind her.

"So, you gave Rick your number."

"Because I felt bad." Leah admitted. "I don't think I'm going to see him again."

"Why not? You have to give him a second chance. You two seemed to have fun tonight."

Leah sighed, "I already gave him a chance. I don't know Brooke I just don't want to see him again."

"But why? Give me a reason?" Brooke persisted.

Leah let out an aggravated huff, "I just don't. Okay!?"

Brooke stood shocked, watching as Leah ran out of the bedroom.

"Whoa…where's the fire?" Haley asked, almost getting knocked down by Leah as she stormed down the hallway, "You can't just go around pushing pregnant people around you know. Especially if you're the child's Aunt."

"Shut yup Haley!" Leah shouted, bursting into Maureen and Joanne's room.

"I can't do this anymore!" Leah said, startling both Maureen and Joanne, who were currently cuddling on the bed.

"You're crying." Joanne said out loud,

"Thanks for narrating." Leah bitterly replied, rolling her eyes.

"Did that Rick guy hurt you!?" Maureen suddenly asked, jumping out of bed, her hands balled into fists.

"No…no Mom…calm down." Leah said, seeming to calm a little herself. She shut the door, and approached the bed, standing in front of it, wiping her tears.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked reaching out, pulling Leah's hand. Leah crawled on the bed, curling up against Joanne, hiding her face in her neck, crying a little before finally speaking.

"I'm just…so confused." Leah sobbed.

"About what?" Joanne asked rubbing soothing circles on Leah's back.

"Me." Leah whispered. She pulled away sniffling a bit before carrying on, "I just don't get it. When I went out with Kyle I never felt anything towards him. I wouldn't mind hanging out with him as friends, but when we started dating, and started kissing I hated it, I just didn't want to be there in his arms. I wanted to be somewhere else…anywhere. I dreaded going on this date with Rick, but I thought maybe if I gave him a chance, I'd finally find out what it was like to get those feelings. But I didn't, I couldn't wait to go home so his hand wouldn't have to be around my waist anymore."

"Oh sweetie, you'll find someone who will give you those feelings." Joanne said.

"I already have." Leah said, bowing her head. "I get the butterflies in my stomach and the tingles whenever I'm simply touched on the arm and the shortness of breath when I'm hugged."

"Who is it?" Joanne asked.

Tears stung Leah's eyes, scared to answer, but at that moment thanked God her parents would absolutely be supportive, considering they have gone through this all before.

She took in a shaky breath, drawing out the name, "Brooke."

Maureen and Joanne both shared a momentary look, before Joanne's attention went back to Leah.

"Well…I guess you'll just have to tell her how you feel." Joanne said, sliding her fingers under Leah's chin, titling her head up, "And don't feel ashamed honey. It's okay to feel this way towards another girl. It doesn't make you any less of a person. I mean look at Brooke and how well she is dealing. And you two are best friends, you're already close, it will be easy to deal with this together."

"True." Leah smirked, hugging Joanne, "Thanks, Mama." She pulled out of the hug, and climbed off the bed, "So what should I say to Brooke exactly?" She nervously played with her fingers; this was the first time she ever had to go to her parents for love advice.

Joanne sat up, letting out a breath, "Sit her down, and just tell her how you feel."

"Or…" Maureen finally piped in, "Screw the sharing your feelings part with words, and use action by kissing her."

"Maureen!" Joanne rolled her eyes.

"What?" Maureen shrugged, "It worked for me. How do you think your Mama and I ended up together? While she was blabbering to me about her feelings, I cut her off with a romantic kiss, which started the beginning of our wonderful relationship." Maureen smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'd hardly call it romantic." Joanne teased, with a smirk, "It was slopping and you were groping me."

"The way you like it." Maureen grinned crawling onto the bed, letting out a small growl, causing Joanne to giggle.

"Okay…I'm going to leave now! Thanks for the talk!" Leah said, and rapidly left the room, making sure to close the door tight.

Leah ran to her room, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Brooke we need to talk." Leah said

"About these drawings?" Brooke asked holding Leah's notebook up, "These are some nicely drawn clothes Leah."

"Really?" Leah asked with a bright smile, but soon shook her head, "No for real Brooke, I have something important to tell you."

Brooke sat on the edge of her bed, her attention totally on Leah, "Okay, go."

"I…" Leah paused, wondering if she was really going to do this. She nodded, it was either now or never. Plus Brooke knew all about this, she wouldn't care, "I have feelings for you."

Brooke smiled, "I know silly, we're best friends."

Leah sighed, "Okay…I…" _Okay screw letting your emotions out, Mommy's plan it is._

Without another thought, Leah walked over to Brooke, grabbing her face in her hands, and planted a kiss on her lips. They lingered for a few moments, before pulling back. "That's how I feel."

Brooke's eyes remained closed, her lips slightly parted. She dizzily nodded, "I didn't quite get the memo, try again?"

Leah smirked, dipping her head down, capturing those soft lips again. They pulled away again for some air.

"Okay wow, we're really doing this aren't we?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Leah breathlessly nodded, "And I totally agree, this is way better than kissing a guy."

"Told yeah." Brooke said, pulling Leah back for more, the both of them tumbling onto the bed. "I love living here." Brooke mumbled, and quickly went right back to the task at hand.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Joanne, move the bed to the right!" Maureen shouted, getting angrier by the minute. She and Joanne were both trying to transfer Brooke's stuff from Leah's room, all the way downstairs to give her, her own room. Since Leah and Brooke were now a couple, Joanne didn't want them to share a room, so they cleaned out the storage room downstairs, and turned it into Brooke's new room. It was the perfect bedroom size too.

The only problem Maureen and Joanne were facing right now was moving the big furniture, and they were currently stuck in the middle of the stairs, with Brooke's bed.

"I told you we should have taken it apart." Joanne said, getting as frustrated as Maureen, voicing her opinion from the top of the steps, where she was holding on and trying to redirect Brooke's bed so it wouldn't be stuck anymore.

"Well if you would have listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess." Maureen argued from the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips, "I didn't take it apart when Collins and I brought it upstairs."

"Well sorry, I didn't know you were a professional mover." Joanne sarcastically shot back.

"Just fucking let go of the bed Joanne, I'll move it myself."

"Mommy, you swore." Tessa innocently pointed out, standing against the wall, watching her parents.

"I fucking know." Maureen sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Maureen! Don't talk to our daughter like that." Joanne scolded.

"Yeah Mom," Haley said, coming around the corner, "It's fucking inappropriate."

Joanne huffed, "Haley!"

"Sorry Mama, it's my hormones."

"You can't blame everything on your hormones." Joanne stated.

Haley shrugged, taking Tessa's hand to pull her away from her stressed out parents, "Yes I can I'm pregnant."

Joanne simply shook her head, not even bothering to say a word, since the sassy teenager was walking away anyways. "Okay Maureen, show me how you're going to move this thing."

Maureen grabbed onto the end of the bed, and with all her strength plus frustration, which was combined together, she pulled, freeing the bed from the stairs, letting it slide down, and land on the tile floor with a loud crash.

"My bed!" Brooke suddenly sounded, coming in from the garage door, looking surprised to see it there. "You're kicking me out just because I'm dating your daughter?"

"No, we're kicking you out of Leah's room. You're getting your own room downstairs." Joanne said, coming down the stairs to exam her floors making sure Maureen didn't hurt them.

"That's not fair!" Leah said. "You two get to share a room."

"Leah, that's not a good argument, they're married they're allowed to do it whenever they want." Brooke said, nudging Leah in the side.

"We're definitely not doing it tonight." Joanne mumbled, sending Maureen a glare, the both of them annoyed with each other at the moment. "And thanks for scratching my floors."

"Like I did it on purpose." Maureen said,

"Oo wee, looks like trouble in paradise." Brooke whispered, grabbing Leah's hand, "I don't think we're going to win the argument of sharing the same room Leah, let's just be happy we live in the same house…"

Leah nodded, following Brooke, eyeing her parents, until she was in the kitchen.

"Have they been fighting long?" Leah asked when she found Haley and Tessa in the kitchen.

"All afternoon." Haley answered.

"I hate when they fight." Leah sighed,

Brooke wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, "It happens."

Haley watched the two, a small giggle escaping her lips, "Man, you two aren't really joking about the couple thing are you?"

"Nope," Brooke proudly said, "We can prove it to you by making out if you want."

"Ew, no thank you." Haley said.

"Fucking do it yourself then!" Maureen yelled and stormed into the kitchen, ignoring the kids, and going straight for a beer.

"Why does Mommy keep swearing?" Tessa pouted, hugging Haley.

"I don't know Tess, why don't we go watch TV so we can't hear her." Haley suggested, and pulled her away.

"Let's go with them." Leah said, pulling Brooke with her, leaving Maureen alone.

Joanne sighed, rubbing her scratched floors with her thumb, hoping it would disappear, but it didn't. The lawyer loved her house and everything in it, it was what she dreamed of ever since she could remember, so the big noticeable scratch made her even more irritated with Maureen.

A second later, Tyler knocked on the door, and before Joanne could let him in, Haley zoomed in, pulling the door open, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Mrs. Jefferson." Tyler politely said, respectfully unhooking his arms from around Haley's waist.

"Don't talk to her, she's all bad moody." Haley stated.

"Well unless you can tell me how to fix this." Joanne said, pointing to her floors.

Tyler walked over and examined it, bending down to rub his thumb over it, "Actually I can. I scratched my mother's precious floors before, a friend of mine told me of this stuff I could buy at the hardware store. You get the same color as your floors, or close too it, and rub it on, and it looks as good as new."

"Really?" Joanne asked, a small smirk hitting her lips, her eyes soon moved to the bed, "Do you know anything about moving beds?"

"Mama no, Tyler is here with me, not to help move furniture." Haley whined.

Joanne nodded, "Alright I'll do it myself."

"No, I'll help." Tyler agreed, "It'll take like twenty minutes Haley, and then we can watch our movie."

Haley sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You're lucky you're the father of my baby…" and she stomped away.

As Joanne and Tyler were moving the bed downstairs, Maureen walked by, catching Joanne's eye.

"Drinking again?" Joanne asked.

Maureen simply rolled her eyes, taking her beer out into the garage. Maureen grabbed a lawn chair, took a seat, and enjoyed her view of the neighborhood. Sure it was the middle of January, but it was a nice mild winter day.

Soon a moving truck drove pass her house, her eyes following it, as it backed into the house right next door. Maureen nodded and leaned forward to get a better view. She didn't even know her neighbors were moving.

When she looked back towards the moving van, her eyes lit up as a tall petite blonde jumped out of the truck. Maureen stood up, and grabbed her coat, if this chick was going to be her new neighbor; she was going to be the first one to introduce herself.

Later that evening Maureen was in a way better mood as she bounced around the kitchen actually helping Joanne with dinner.

"She's so nice Joanne, you have to meet her. She has two kids one Haley's age, and the other is Tessa's age, both girls. Her husband works in the city, and she stays at home all day, just like me!" Maureen excitedly said. "Now I won't be so bored during the day. Then I met her husband, and helped the two move in for a bit."

Joanne paused turning to face the diva, "You helped strangers move, but you wouldn't help me?"

Maureen shrugged, "They're not strangers, they are our neighbors. Besides don't get mad, Tyler helped you. And I was doing us both a favor, we were annoyed with each other, it wouldn't be right if we stayed in the same room. I think a three hour get away was needed."

Joanne nodded, "Maybe you're right."

At that moment the timer went off, and Maureen skipped over to the oven, pulling a tray of brownies out.

Joanne smiled, "You made brownies for after dinner?"

"They're not for us…I made them for our new neighbors Trevor and Hannah. Kind of like a welcome to the neighborhood greeting." Maureen said, setting them on top of the stove.

"But you hardly ever bake…" Joanne said, her smile falling a bit.

"Well I was in the mood today." Maureen said, putting plastic wrap over the brownies, and sliding her coat on, "I'm going to go for a short visit, I'll be back for supper."

"Okay…" Joanne said sticking out her cheek so Maureen could kiss it, but Maureen failed to do so, and skipped right on by and out the door. Joanne frowned, crossing her arms, "I don't think I like our new neighbors."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Maureen, I'm home." Joanne called out, a smile hitting her lips at the lovely smell coming from the kitchen. "Honeybear did you cook?"

Joanne followed the aroma of what she guessed to be grilled chicken, all the way to the kitchen, wearing a smile the entire way, until her eyes landed on Maureen and Brooke, standing in the kitchen, entranced by some blonde woman who was currently tossing a salad. Joanne glanced towards Leah, who was kind of looking as well, but she looked more irritated that Brooke was checking someone else out instead, and Tessa simply sat coloring.

"Who is this?" Joanne finally spoke, not seeming to faze anyone, but the blonde, who turned around to face Joanne who had to forcefully pull her eyes from the woman's huge breasts, to make eye contact.

"You must be Joanne." She smiled, sticking her hand out to shake Joanne's. "I'm Hannah your new neighbor."

"She taught me how to cook." Maureen piped in.

"Nice to meet you." Joanne said, shaking her hand, if she didn't know any better she'd think the girl was a model, a typical anorexic one with big boobs and bleach blonde hair. "You have two kids?" she blurted not meaning too but it slipped out.

Hannah smiled with a nod, "I get that a lot. Nonstop working out and…well my husband paid for these…" She winked pointing to her chest.

"Leah should get a pair of those…" Brooke practically drooled, not aware she said it out loud.

"Prev!" Leah shouted, smacking the back of Brooke's head.

Brooke flinched, scrunching up her face, "I really have to learn to keep my thoughts _in_ my head."

"Yeah you do!" Leah said, and angrily stormed off.

Brooke sighed, looking from Hannah to the direction Leah went, wanting to stay to get to know Hannah some more, but also wanting to go calm down her girlfriend. Finally she made a decision, taking one last look at Hannah and then quickly left to chase after Leah.

Joanne shook her head and then turned her attention back to Hannah, "You really didn't have to make my family supper.

"It's no big deal." Hannah said, "My kids have after school activities and my husband doesn't get home until late…so I have nothing else to do."

"Oh!" Maureen shouted raising her hand, "You should stay over for dinner then. You did after all make it." She turned to Joanne, pouting, "Please Pookie? Let her stay."

"I have a frozen pie at home. I can run over and get it." Hannah suggested.

Joanne couldn't say no now, even though she wanted to. So instead she put on a fake smile and nodded, "That sounds like a perfect idea."

Maureen clapped, "Yay, how fun!"

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Hannah said, heading for the front door, Joanne and Maureen following her. Also at that time Tyler and Haley walked in.

Tyler nearly gasped at the sight of Hannah, gibberish leaving his mouth, "Holy wow, wow…oh my God…"

"Her eyes are up here." Haley said, titling his chin up so he was making eye contact.

"The middle child right?" Hannah smirked, at Haley, "Nice to meet you." With that she waved to the rest and left for her house.

"I didn't know you guys knew a model." Tyler stated.

"She's not a model, she's out neighbor." Joanne sighed, with a roll of her eyes.

Maureen grinned, "And she is totally coming over for dinner!" she stuck out her hand to give Tyler a high five; making that the first time she has ever really acknowledged him. "Are you staying too?" She looked over towards Joanne,

"If it's alright with your parents." Joanne said.

"Your Mom just invited me over for dinner." Tyler said with shock, causing Haley to laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

"I guess she's gotten used to you." Haley said.

"Brooke!" Maureen shouted, "Hannah is coming over for dinner!"

Before Maureen could run and find Brooke, Joanne grabbed Maureen's arm and pulled her close, "Now I know you are not crushing on that blonde with fake boobs."

"I'm not crushing on her Pookie." Maureen sweetly said, "I'm just…looking at her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Joanne said, pulling Maureen closer.

Maureen sighed, wrapping her arms around Joanne's shoulders, "Baby, you're my wife…she isn't…you have nothing to worry about." She placed a quick kiss on her lips and then ran downstairs, "Brooke!?"

Joanne sighed, loosening her tie, running a hand through her hair.

"Mama, I do _not_ like our new neighbor!" Leah said, coming up from downstairs, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Me either." Joanne sighed wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulders.

During dinner Tyler, Brooke, Maureen and sometimes Leah pretty much had their attention on Hannah the whole time not really saying much, Joanne was the one who was keeping up the conversation, while Haley made sarcastic comments, not liking the fact Tyler was checking someone else out, and Tessa sat there quietly eating, minding her own business.

After dinner Hannah helped Joanne clean up, stayed for a little while longer, and then left and now everyone was in bed.

"So she's nice eh Pookie?" Maureen asked, sliding under the covers next to Joanne.

"Yeah." Joanne said. She _was_ nice, almost perfect, but Joanne still didn't like her.

Maureen rolled on top of Joanne, and with out a word began a make out session. Joanne was into it for the first minute until finally she pulled away.

"I'm too tired." Joanne lied.

"What?" Maureen asked with disbelief.

"I have an early meeting tomorrow too." Joanne said, and rolled on her side.

Maureen stared at her for a minute, "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired." Joanne replied, although truth be told, she was a little annoyed with the diva who was practically lusting over their new neighbor.

"Okay…" Maureen said unsurely, "Goodnight."

Joanne didn't respond and instead closed her eyes. For some reason she had the feeling something bad was going to happen due to their new neighbor and she was not looking forward to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I thought I'd just add again, that I do not own anything that has to do with RENT **

**Also I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I love how everyone loves the Brooke and Leah relationship...or Leooke as ****_GirlInTheMirror121_**** has called them lol. Thanks for supporting them!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was a snowy February evening, and Joanne was driving home from a late night at work. As she drove down her street, she hoped Maureen would have the driveway shoveled, since that was kind of their deal. When Maureen wasn't in a play and stayed home all day she would do most of the chores, while Joanne was at work.

They never really talked about it, just one day about eight years back, Joanne started coming home to a nice and tidy house. She was guessing Maureen was finally growing more responsibly …or was bored staying home alone all day, so she would occupy herself by doing things around the house. Either way Joanne was satisfied, even if she had to fix something Maureen would do half-ass, which happened often.

Today however, instead of pulling into a nicely clean, shoveled driveway, Joanne drove into a snow covered mountain. She heard the white powder crunch under her tires, dreading the moment she would have to climb out of the car, not looking forward to getting her Doc Martens wet.

Once she stepped out of her car she happened to glance to her left, finding her wife, who indeed had a shovel in her hand, and was currently shoveling the neighbor's driveway.

"Maureen?"

Maureen seemed oblivious to Joanne's voice as Hannah walked out with a tray, which Joanne guessed had a mug of hot chocolate on it. She watched as Maureen smiled, accepting the mug, taking a drink.

Joanne sighed and began walking the path to her neighbor's house, not caring if her shoes were to get ruined. "Maureen?"

"Oh hey Pookie." Maureen brightly smiled, "I didn't even see you pull up."

"Yeah, it was kind of hard due to all the snow." Joanne said, trying to keep calm.

"Sorry, that's my fault." Hannah kindly said, "I begged her to do it. I'm not a big fan of the cold, and my husband doesn't get home for another two hours." She flashed a smile towards Maureen, and then looked back at Joanne, "She says she doesn't work out, but she shoveled my driveway in probably fifteen minutes. You must keep her busy at home." She winked.

"I'm her slave." Maureen teased, wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, causing the lawyer to calm down a bit.

Joanne protectively pulled Maureen close, placing a kiss of territory on her temple. "Did you pick Tessa up from school?"

"Yeah…" Maureen said, lifting her head from Joanne's shoulder, looking around, "She's right…" her sentence trailed as she looked around, until she found their daughter playing with Hannah's daughter in the snow, "right there."

Joanne followed Maureen's eyes and nodded, "Okay, well I'm going to go start dinner. Can you clear our driveway before it gets to heavy?"

"Yeah." Maureen said.

Joanne kissed Maureen one more time, before retreating for the house. Maureen finished her hot chocolate Hannah had made her, and then went for her garage to take a small break.

"I have a hot tub."

Maureen jumped at the sudden voice, not expecting it. She turned around, smirking at Hannah, "Did your husband buy it?"

"Yeah." Hannah said, taking a step closer to Maureen, "You can use it whenever you want. It's great during the winter. And you do nothing all day while Joanne is working and the kids are at school. Just because you're a housewife, doesn't mean you don't need a relaxing break too."

Maureen laughed, "I am not a housewife. I have earned money for this family…I paid for our second car."

"I'm only saying." Hannah said, her finger lazily running up Maureen's arm, "It's not fair how Joanne leaves you home alone all day, with nothing to do…" Her eyes bore into Maureen's, sending her vibes of lust.

"Yeah…" Maureen said, but shook her head, "No, Joanne treats me good."

"I could treat you better." Hannah said,

"Look Hannah, you're a nice neighbor, not bad to look at either, but I'm in love with Joanne and I would never do anything to hurt her." Maureen said, stepping back, "I've played games with her in the beginning but I'm not doing that anymore…so just back off, and maybe you shouldn't come by here anymore."

"But Maureen…

"No." Maureen firmly said shaking her head.

Right at that moment, the garage door to the house opened up, Hannah saw, but Maureen didn't, so she chose that time to lean in placing a kiss on Maureen's lips.

"What the fuck is this?" Joanne yelled.

Maureen stepped out of the kiss, her eyes wide. "Joanne no! It's not what it looks like."

"I knew I didn't like you!" Joanne said pointing directly towards Hannah and then retreating back into the house.

"I think you need to leave." Maureen said, running inside the house.

Hannah wickedly smirked, before turning around going back to her own house. While all this was happening Tessa watched the whole thing, no one even noticing her. She sat in the garage, snow dripping from her snowsuit, confused as to why her Mommy just kissed another lady, she was only used to seeing her kiss her Mama.

Back in the house, Maureen chased Joanne up the stairs, but didn't make it in time and was met with the slamming of their bedroom door.

"Joanne please open up!" Maureen begged, knocking, "You have to let me explain!"

"You don't have to explain anything; it takes two to kiss Maureen!"

"What's going on?" Leah asked popping her head out of her room, Brooke following right behind her, fixing her smudge lip gloss.

"We gave you two separate rooms for a reason." Maureen scolded, and turned back to bang on the door. "Open up Joanne!"

Finally Joanne opened up, pushing Maureen. "We've been together for fourteen years, I thought you grew up?"

"I did, she kissed me!" Maureen yelled.

Leah and Brooke both eyed each other, not liking the sound of the fight.

"Mama?" Tessa's little voice called out.

"Not now Tess, Mama's busy." Joanne said.

"But…Haley's on the ground, and I don't think she's playing." Tessa said, still in her snowsuit.

However Joanne and Maureen ignored their youngest daughter and kept on arguing.

"I should have known you couldn't handle being married to one person your whole life. You are home alone all day, who else have you slept with?" Joanne bitterly asked.

"That's not fair Joanne!" Maureen shouted, "I've been faithful to you since the moment we met and for a reason, you're the only person I ever fell in love with, so stop over reacting! And please be a reasonable wife and listen to me."

"Shut up!"

Everyone went quiet, all heads turning to Tyler who had spent the day over, and was now cradling Haley in his arms. "Something's wrong."

Joanne and Maureen both ran down the stairs, Brooke and Leah close behind.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Joanne asked, running a hand through Haley's hair.

"It hurts." Haley said, clutching her stomach, "And I'm not due for another four months."

"Grab the keys, we're taking her to the hospital." Joanne said.

"Mama…" Haley cried, "I need to get there faster, this doesn't feel right."

"I'll call 911." Maureen said.

The ambulance arrived within ten minutes, letting Joanne and Tyler jump in the back, while Maureen and the rest of the kids jumped into the car following as closely behind as they could, everyone praying that Haley and the baby would be all right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger because I'm not going to be able to update until either Thursday or Friday, because I am leaving for vacation. But I'll be back and ready with an update no later than Friday. **

**Thanks for R&Ring! ;) **


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm Back! - and I am missing my vacation already... :( at least I can get back to writing ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31

"Is she okay?!" Maureen asked Joanne, running into the hospital with Brooke, Leah and Tessa closely behind her.

"I don't know yet, they just took her into a room to check her over. Tyler is in there with her." Joanne replied, tears threatening to exit her eyes, and despite what happened earlier between her and Maureen, she threw her arms around her wife's neck, and hugged her, nuzzling her face in her neck.

"She's going to be alright Jo." Maureen whispered, pulling her close. "Her and the baby."

Joanne nodded, pulling apart. "I need to sit down."

Soon everyone was sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear any news about Haley. Finally about twenty minutes later, Tyler walked out, looking a bit relieved, causing both Maureen and Joanne to stand up.

"She's okay." Tyler said.

"And the baby?" Joanne and Maureen asked at the same time.

"Healthy." Tyler said. "She's asking to see you both."

Joanne and Maureen both nodded, and headed in the direction of Haley's room.

Joanne entered first going straight to Haley's bedside, grabbing her hand. "Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Haley said.

"So…what happened?" Maureen quietly asked, taking the other side of Haley's bed.

"Too much stress." Haley mumbled.

"What?" Maureen asked, sitting back in her chair, "What do you have to be stressed about?"

"Oh I don't know, being pregnant at the age of fourteen." Haley bitterly replied, causing Maureen's face to fall.

Joanne looked concerned, "Are the teachers giving you a hard time at school? Or the kids? Is that what it is?"

"No." Haley shook her head, "Everyone's been great, but I can't concentrate as well as I used too. My grades are slipping, I'm not allowed to be in the school musical anymore, I'm getting fat, and I just don't want to do this anymore."

"But I thought you were okay with the school musical thing?" Joanne asked

"It's been eating me alive the moment I was kicked out." Haley said, tears slipping from her eyes. And my grades, I used to be a straight A student…I'm getting C's now…"

"That's pretty damn good in my books." Maureen said.

Joanne shot her a look, and Maureen nodded shutting her mouth.

"And I'm too young to have this baby Mama. What if something bad happens when I deliver…something already did happen now and I was not a fan of that pain. And all I did was worry about the baby. This is too much, I'm still a kid; I'm too young to handle something this major. I don't want to do it anymore." She sobbed, hiding her face in Joanne's arm so no one could see her cry.

"Shhh, just calm down." Joanne soothed, running her fingers through her hair, "You're not too young Hales you're the strongest fourteen-year-old I know."

"Who is going to be fifteen in a couple of months." Maureen added.

"You're mature, and I think you're just putting too much thought into everything." Joanne said, "You just need to take one day at a time. Maybe you should take a week off from school?"

"What about my grades?" Haley asked.

"I'll go talk to your teachers, they can send you home with homework, and I'll help you." Joanne offered. "Okay?"

"Okay." Haley said.

"We'll get through this together." Joanne assured her.

"Can I come in?" a voice said from behind them, knocking on the door.

Everyone turned to find Haley's best friend Kristen standing at the door.

"Leah called me…" Kristen trailed,

Haley's face lit up, her hand quickly wiping her tears away. "Kristen, come in."

Kristen ran over, giving her friend a long needed hug.

"We'll be just out in the hallway." Joanne said, "You want Tyler?"

"I think I just want to spend some time with Kristen." Haley said, knowing she had been ditching Kristen a lot to hang out with her boyfriend.

Kristen smiled, "Thanks. And are you okay?"

The two girls began talking, while Maureen and Joanne left the room.

"I'm happy she's okay." Maureen whispered.

"Me too." Joanne smiled.

The two stood in a silence, both of them not sure what to say next since Joanne was still kind of pissed at Maureen.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor to see when Haley can come home." Joanne finally spoke.

"Okay." Maureen nodded and turned around, running a hand through her hair. She walked over to where the kids sat, and took a seat, sighing as she did so, "I need a beer."

"Me too." Tyler said.

"So Tyler was telling us she is going to be okay?" Leah asked,

"Yup." Maureen said, "And thanks for calling Kristen, Haley was happy to see her."

"Uh oh…how happy was she?" Tyler asked, "They're not going to turn out like Brooke and Leah are they?"

Brooke laughed, "That'd be so funny."

Maureen couldn't help but giggle either, "No don't worry Coffin. They haven't been hanging out much lately. I think they just needed some friend time. It happens."

"I love having friend time with Leah." Brooke smiled, wiggling her eyebrows, causing Leah to blush.

"Dude, her mom is sitting right there." Tyler smirked.

"Hey…" Maureen began finally realizing something. "Where's Tessa?" She sat up straight in her chair, her eyes darting around everywhere, "Where's Tessa!? She was here with you guys."

Everyone began looking around, the little girl nowhere to be seen.

"Were you not watching her?" Maureen asked, jumping out of her seat.

"I didn't even see her leave." Leah stated. "She was sitting right next to me, how did she get away with out me knowing?"

"This is just great!" Maureen said, "Just what we fucking need right now." She looked around the area, and when she didn't find her she looked back towards the kids, "Stay here, and don't tell Joanne anything…she's already stressed out enough. I'll be right back."

Maureen picked a direction and quickly walked off, hoping she would find her daughter. After about fifteen long minutes of searching, Maureen spotted a little girl with high pigtails and mocha skin, walking with some blonde woman.

"Tessa?" she picked up her pace, and ran for the two stopping right in front of them, letting out a sigh of relief when it was in fact Tessa. She bent down holding her arms out, "Are you alright?"

Tessa was balling her eyes out as she lunched for Maureen, wrapping her arms around her neck tight.

"Where did you go?" Maureen asked, standing up, holding her daughter close.

"The bathroom, and when I came out I got lost." Tessa sobbed.

"Why did you go by yourself?" Maureen asked, "You know to ask someone when you're in a public place."

"I don't know." Tessa whimpered, and buried her face in Maureen's neck, still crying, but happy she was found.

"I guess it's a good thing I came here."

Maureen's eyes averted to the blonde, who she didn't even notice until now. "Hannah? You seriously shouldn't be here right now."

"I wanted to make sure you guys were alright." Hannah said, "I seen the ambulance at your house and my heart dropped. Then when I came here, I found a crying Tessa wondering around on her own."

"Well thank you for keeping her safe. And we are all okay, just a little scare with Haley and the baby, but everything is fine now." Maureen said and began to walk away, but Hannah pulled her back.

"Maureen…aren't we going to talk about our kiss?"

"No." Maureen said, "It meant nothing, and _you_ kissed me. I didn't want anything to do with it."

Hannah's face fell, her hand sneaking up Maureen's arm, "But we-"

"Listen here!" Joanne cut in, surprising everyone, "Leave my wife and family alone alright? I don't even want you to look at her."

"It's a free country." Hannah spat.

"Well then I guess that gives me permission to do anything to keep you away from her." Joanne stated, taking a step forward, getting in the blonde's face.

"Okay, Joanne just calm down, she's just leaving." Maureen said, grabbing the lawyer's upper arm, sending Hannah a demanding stare.

"Okay, I'll go." Hannah said, and backed away. Her eyes shifted from Maureen to Joanne before turning around to quickly leave.

Joanne relaxed a bit, turning around facing Maureen.

"Joanne I-"

"We'll talk later. I just want to get Haley home." Joanne said and brushed pass Maureen.

Maureen sighed, and followed Joanne, hugging Tessa close in the process. "I hope your Mama and I have a good talk when we get home."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After helping Haley up the stairs and into her room, she gently laid in her bed, happy to be home.

"You want anything?" Joanne asked, running a hand through her brown tresses.

"Can you make me some soup?" Haley asked, snuggling under the covers.

Joanne nodded, "Anything else?"

"No thanks. I'm just tired." Haley sighed.

"Okay, we'll how about you eat something and get some rest?" Joanne suggested, and Haley nodded along. "I'll send Tyler and Kristen in for a few minutes, okay?"

"I'll go get them." Maureen quietly said, exiting the room.

"Are you two fighting?" Haley asked, her tired eyes sadden by the thought,

"No, Honey. Why would you think that?" Joanne lied, not wanting to make her worry about anything else.

"You're not even speaking or looking at her." Haley said, "I'm not dumb Mama. I can tell when you're mad at each other."

"It's not something for you to worry about, all right?" Joanne said, kissing her forehead, "Now I'm going to go make you some soup, you can spend some time with Tyler and Kristen, then I'm sending them home and you're getting some rest."

Haley simply nodded, not able to find the energy to question her Mama right now. She didn't have the time either, since Tyler and Kristen entered right at that moment. Joanne smiled towards the two before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen.

When Joanne entered the kitchen, she found Maureen, Brooke, Leah and Tessa sitting around the table. Joanne didn't say anything and went straight for the cupboard to find a can of chicken noodle soup.

Leah and Brooke eyed each other, and then Maureen, who looked slightly nervous.

"Do you want us to go downstairs?" Leah asked, almost in a whisper, earning Maureen's attention.

"Yeah." Maureen said, "Bring Tess with you, will ya?"

Leah nodded, and stood up, picking Tessa up in the process. "Come on, we're going to go play dress up."

"I love dress up!" Tessa cheered wrapping her arms around her sister's neck.

"Me too!" Brooke agreed, and raced down the hall.

Soon it was just Joanne and Maureen, alone in the kitchen, either one not speaking. Maureen tapped her fingers on the table, her eyes watching Joanne as the lawyer stood in front of the stove, watching the soup cook.

"I didn't kiss her." Maureen blurted, not able to handle the silence anymore.

Joanne slowly turned around, "Can we talk after I make this for Haley?"

"I can't wait any longer." Maureen stated, "I need you to believe me."

"I do…" Joanne trailed, watching Maureen's face light up, "But then there is another part that doesn't."

Maureen sank in her chair, her heart sinking with her.

Joanne turned back around, this time pouring the liquid food into a bowl. She shut the stove off and then headed back upstairs with food in hand.

Maureen sat in the kitchen for a minute or so, before she headed up into the master bedroom, Joanne entering about five minutes later.

"I can't believe you don't trust me."

Joanne stood shocked at the sudden phrase. "What?"

"We've been married for fourteen years…going on fifteen in six months-"

"Five…" Joanne corrected her.

"Well whatever." Maureen said, her face full of anger, "And not once did I cheat on you. I'm sorry I'm friendly with people…but jeeze Joanne, haven't you figured out that you're the one for me, you're it, you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And yeah I'm guilty at looking the other way sometimes, but my eyes always come back and land on you…and stay on you, nobody can even compare to you. And the fact that we've been together for almost fifteen years, and you can't trust me…hurts. Accusing me of sleeping with people behind your back…it hurts."

"Catching your wife kissing someone else hurts too Maureen." Joanne said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry." Maureen said, her voice raising a level, "I don't know how to make you believe me, but she's the one who leaned into me!"

"How do I know that?" Joanne asked, "You've been drooling over her the moment she moved next door. It doesn't really help with the whole trust issue."

"Fuck Joanne!" Maureen said, "I don't know what you want me to say. If you've been out there earlier you would have seen me turning her down. Besides, it was just a kiss Joanne…nothing else happened. I swear."

Joanne slowly lowered to the bed, running a hand through her hair.

"Say something." Maureen quietly said.

"I don't know what to say…" Joanne whispered, tears slowly falling from her eyes. "Too much has happened in one day. I just…I need some sleep."

Maureen sat down next to the lawyer, "Please don't cry. Just tell me what I can do to make you happy. If you can't believe me…then please Joanne, how can I make it up to you?"

"You can start by lying with me." Joanne said, and crawled back to the headboard.

Maureen smirked, crawling back to lie next to Joanne, "Yeah?"

Joanne nodded, still not sure what to make of what she seen in the garage that day, but she didn't want to argue anymore. She needed to rest her mind.

The lawyer used Maureen's chest as a pillow, and as soon as her head hit it, she fell asleep. Maureen on the other hand laid awake, pulling Joanne in close. She knew she wasn't forgiven yet, but also knew she was close, since her wife was sleeping in her arms.

The next day, Joanne woke up; surprised she had slept through the entire night. She fell asleep with Maureen around nine-thirty. She sat up, realizing she had been curled up with Maureen the whole night, causing her to smile. Sure she was still a little mad, who wouldn't be after they caught their own wife kissing someone else. But Maureen also seemed so convincing that she didn't kiss back, or even provoked it.

Joanne sighed; her mind was going crazy again, so she decided to go downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. Before she went down she checked on Haley who was still sound asleep, and then headed downstairs.

She made herself a mug of hot coffee and then took a seat at the kitchen table, thinking things through.

Maureen was known in the past for her flirting habits, and she did cheat on Mark. But the diva had also grown up a lot after they got married, especially after they had kids. Joanne put her head in her hands, sighing loudly, she wanted to believe Maureen, but she didn't want to get hurt either if the diva were lying, which she was excellent at doing.

"No, not like that!"

Joanne's head snapped up, Tessa's voice pulling her from her thoughts. She followed the little voice, which took her to the stairs going down into the basement. Slowly she crept down the stairs, so she wouldn't be seen, wanting to know what Tessa was yelling at. When she came to a stop she found Brooke and Leah making out in front of a pouty Tessa.

"I said not like that!" Tessa whined, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm the director, and we're not playing Mama and Mommy, we're playing Mommy and Hannah."

Joanne's ears perked up, taking one more step down.

Brooke and Leah pulled apart grinning.

"Sorry Tess, so what are we supposed to do?" Leah asked.

Tessa sighed, rolling her eyes, "Brooke is Mommy and you're Hannah, and you're supposed to try and kiss Mommy, but Mommy says no."

"But what if I want Leah to kiss me?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

Tessa shook her head, "That's not how it happened. You have to listen to me I'm the director."

"What do you mean that's not how it happened?" Joanne asked, startling everyone.

"Mama…" Tessa whined, running for Joanne so she could be picked up, "I'm trying to play a game, but Leah and Brooke aren't playing right."

"What game?" Joanne asked.

"Director." Tessa said. "Brooke and Leah both already got to be the director, and I listened to them, now they won't listen to me. They keep kissing and that's not how it's allowed to work."

Joanne couldn't help but smirk, and let Tessa rant on some more.

"I had to be a cheerleader, and Haley for their stuff…it's not fair Mama." Tessa said.

"Sorry Tess." Brooke apologized, "We'll act out your since for real this time."

Haley wiggled free from Joanne's arms with a satisfied look on her face. She stood in front of the two and demanded them around, Joanne watching the entire time, the scene about Maureen refusing to kiss Hannah.

"Uh sweetie, where did you come up with that?" Joanne asked,

"I saw it." Tessa shrugged.

"She always does stuff with Mommy in it." Leah explained. "Normally stuff she seen her do. After watching Mark's old film of her protest, we were playing and Tessa did most of it…you should have seen her."

Joanne stood up, her face falling a bit. "Are you sure you didn't make that up?"

Tessa shook her head, "No. I was in the garage and seen Hannah trying to kiss Mommy, but Mommy didn't want to." She turned back to Brooke and Leah, not thinking anything of it, "Okay, again."

Leah eyed Joanne, "Maybe Mom isn't lying. After all, kids are known for telling the truth, whether they mean to or not."

Joanne nodded, and turned around going up the stairs, just in time to find Maureen. She grabbed the half sleeping diva's arm and pulled her around.

"Joanne?" Maureen questioned, a little more awake now.

Joanne looked deep into her eyes, "Tell me again you didn't kiss her."

Maureen's face fell, and she sighed, "I didn't kiss her Jo. I love you and only you."

Joanne stood in a silence for about ten seconds, before she smirked, and leaned in placing a kiss on Maureen's lips, her hand tangling in her hair.

Maureen moaned into the kiss, finally pulling back due to needing air, "Wow…" She breathed, taking a moment to catch her breath, "So am I forgiven?"

Joanne nodded, kissing Maureen's forehead, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"What made you change your mind?" Maureen smiled, wrapping her arms around the lawyer's waist to pull her close.

"You and Tessa…" Joanne replied, resting her forehead against Maureen's,

"I love you Joanne…I love us."

"I love you too, Honeybear." Joanne said, kissing Maureen's nose, "I think it's time you and I went away alone together on a vacation. When was the last time we had alone time?"

"Our honeymoon?" Maureen asked.

Joanne nodded, "How about for our fifteen anniversary we go away?"

"Sounds perfect." Maureen whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't know...do you think the MoJo problem was a little rushed? It happens all the time I didn't want to drag it on. **

**Also THANKS! To everyone who is reading and reviewing! I can't believe all the reviews i'm getting, they really encourage me! ;) THANKS!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was the middle of April, and the Jefferson-Johnson's were visiting the loft, where all the boho's were. It was also the week before Joanne and Maureen were heading for their fifteenth anniversary vacation. They were a couple months early, since their anniversary wasn't until June, but Haley's baby was also due in June, so they didn't want to miss that.

"So where are you two going?" Mimi asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hands, her eyes curiously watching the married couple.

"Vermont." Joanne replied, "My parents have a cabin up there."

Collins couldn't help but snort, "You're taking Maureen to a cabin?"

Joanne shrugged, glancing in Maureen's direction, and then back towards Collins "It has running water and everything. And it overlooks the lake; you can even watch the sunset."

Angel, Mimi and Cora all awed, even Mark had a small smile on his face.

"It's beautiful in April." Joanne gushed, "You can go hiking and canoeing. There's a fireplace inside…"

"Maureen hiking?" Roger laughed, "That'll be funny."

"Hey, as long as I'm getting sex, I don't care what we do." Maureen smiled, wiggling her eyebrows in Joanne's direction. "They even have a hot tub."

"Kids are sitting right here." Haley waved, "It's cool how you two are going on vacation and all, but we don't want to hear what you plan on doing to each other while you are there."

Maureen winked in Haley's direction and then focused back on her friends.

"You guys can spend the night in the hot tub, cozy up in bathrobes, watch the sunset, and then cuddle in front of the fireplace." Angel dreamily sighed, "How romantic."

"We don't have a fireplace, but I can cuddle with you tonight, Ang?" Collins grinned, wrapping an arm around Angel's shoulders.

Angel smiled, leaning into him, "It's a date."

"I have a question for any of you." Joanne began, "Ironically both my parents, and Maureen's parents are heading out of town for that week…could one of you perhaps stay at the house with the kids?"

"I think I'm old enough to take care of everyone." Leah chimed in, her head resting on Brooke's shoulder.

Joanne turned to face her, eyebrows up with mistrust, "Sorry, but I'm not leaving you and your girlfriend alone for a week with out any adult supervision."

Leah and Brooke both sighed.

"We'll do it." Collins agreed, Angel nodding with a smile.

"We can take turns if you'd like too." Mimi chimed in, "Or when Collins has to teach, I'll come keep Angel, company."

"And I'll come with Mimi so I can watch TV on your big screen downstairs." Roger smiled.

"We'll help too." Cora said, motioning to Mark who nodded in approval.

"Thanks guys." Maureen smiled, "I'll stock the fridge too."

"With beer?" Roger questioned.

Joanne rolled her eyes, "The outside fridge is already stocked with beer you have nothing to worry about." She then dropped the subject and moved on, "Okay, so we leave next Sunday, so Angel and Collins if you guys want to be at the house by ten?"

"Sure thing, honey." Angel smirked.

"Collins…" Tessa quietly began, tugging on the professor's sleeve. "Can you marry us?"

Collins looked down, grinning, "Marry you?"

"Ryan and I." Tessa smiled, "We want you to do it for us."

Ryan smiled, holding Tessa's hand, "We want to go on a trip together."

"No." Maureen said, getting out of her chair, picking Tessa up, "Sorry Ryan, this one is not to be married, I don't care how cute you are."

"Maureen." Joanne playfully called out, "Let them play."

"Mommy, please, I want to be like you and Mama, only Ryan is a boy." Tessa pouted, wrapping her arms around Maureen's neck.

"But Tess…" Maureen whined, "He's one year older than you."

"Maureen…they're kids." Roger said an amused smile on his face.

"But they grow up too fast! I mean look at them!" Maureen said, her finger pointing to a pregnant Haley, and a snuggling Leah and Brooke. "I won't let Tessa grow up…I just won't." Maureen dramatically said, hugging Tessa tight.

"Okay, honeybear, come here." Joanne said opening her arms, pulling Maureen in them, "I guess it's a good think you're having your emotional time of the month right now, this way you and I won't be on it next week."

"Thank heaven for that." Mimi smirked.

"Mommy…put me down now, I wanna play with Ryan." Tessa said, wiggling free from Maureen's grip.

Maureen sighed, her eyes wandering to Mark, "I'm keeping an eye on your boy Cohen."

Mark simply shrugged.

"Okay, let's get going now babe." Joanne said, kissing her cheek, "I have an early day tomorrow. I need some sleep."

Maureen, Joanne and the kids all gave hugs and kisses, before leaving back home. Then before you knew it, next week had arrived in a flash.

"Okay, so you guys are going to be okay?" Joanne asked all her attention on Angel and Collins.

"Yes." Angel nodded,

"Remember, as much as Tessa begs…and she _will_ beg, she is not allowed to stay up pass ten, and is not allowed to eat ice cream everyday before or after supper." Joanne pointed out, "Also no matter what Haley tells you Tyler is not allowed to spend the night, and-"

"And Leah and Brooke are not allowed to spend the night in the same bedroom." Collins finished,

"Sweetie, it's alright, Collins and I will handle everything." Angel confirmed with a reassuring smile, kissing Joanne's cheek, "Now go have fun. You two deserve it."

Joanne's face softened, a small smile forming, "Thanks you guys." She picked up her suitcase, "Where's Maureen?"

"But I don't want you to go!" Tessa shouted.

All eyes fell on Maureen who was dragging her suitcase down the hallway, with Tessa crying in her arms.

"Tessa it's just for a week." Maureen said, handing Joanne her large suitcase on wheels.

"It is just a week, what did you pack honeybear?" Joanne asked, her eyes going wide at the size of Maureen's luggage.

"Everything." Maureen shrugged, and then focused on Tessa, "I'll be back next Sunday okay? Collins and Angel are going to stay with you for the week."

"But I want you Mommy." Tessa sniffled.

Maureen pouted, her heart melting, her eyes shifting towards Joanne, "Maybe we should stay home?"

"No way." Collins said, swooping in to grab Tessa, "It's for your fifteenth anniversary, I'll take care of Tessa."

"Okay, let's get going." Joanne said, "Girls we're leaving." She called out, and Brooke, Haley, and Leah all came, hugging and kissing them goodbye.

"Listen to Collins and Angel…and whoever else is watching you out of the boho's." Joanne added, "See you next week."

"Bye." Maureen waved, and soon the two were out the door and in the car, driving away.

"So!" Angel clapped, turning to face everyone, "What do you girls want to do?"

"I have homework." Haley said and ran off into her room.

"Leah and I are watching a movie." Brooke added with a grin, grabbing Leah's hand and pulling her downstairs.

Angel looked at Collins, shrugging. "So it's just us three."

"I miss my Mommy." Tessa sobbed, "Why'd she have to go?"

"She'll be back honey," Angel smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Why don't we get a bowl of ice cream, and watch a movie?"

"Okay!" Tessa shouted, her face lighting up.

"Ice cream?" Collins smirked, raising a brow, "Breaking the rules already Ang?"

Angel shrugged, and began to skip down the hallway "I want to make her happy."

Collins chuckled, carrying Tessa with him, "Whatever you say, but you can't feed her ice cream everyday this week, Joanne will not be happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah a filler chapter...I'll try and update fast. **

**Next chapter: Some of the vacation. I'm not going to go in full detail about their vacation, I will have little MoJo moments, but not a lot. I have to save room for the rest of the characters. ;) **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was a couple days into the week of Maureen and Joanne's vacation, and while the kids were at school and Collins was teaching, Angel decided to use his free time to clean the house up a little bit.

He did some laundry, and tided up some of the house, doing the dishes as well. It was almost three thirty when he heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home." Collins called out.

"Me too." Tessa brightly called out after him.

Angel had a dazzling smiling on his face, as he walked up the stares with a basket of laundry in his hands. He set it down before greeting Collins with a kiss.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Angel said, and then bent down to kiss Tessa on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good." Tessa said, "Am I allowed to play outside?"

"In the backyard." Angel replied, and sent the little girl off.

"Is that cookies I smell?" Collins asked his nose pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Help yourself." Angel smirked, sending Collins off with a playful smack on the bottom. Then he went upstairs to put the laundry away.

Angel's last laundry stop was Leah's room. He set her clothes on her bed, and went to leave the room, but something caught his eye. He normally wasn't one to snoop, but there was a notepad strewn across Leah's bed, causing his eyes to sparkle.

"Robber!"

Angel nearly jumped at the sudden scream, his hand flying over his chest. "Brooke?"

"How do you know my name?" Brooke asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's me." Angel said.

Brooke took a step closer, "Me who?"

"Angel." Leah laughed, walking in from behind her.

Brooke gave Angel a look over, a smile soon finding her lips, "Damn Angel, you make one hot man."

Angel blushed, "Thanks." His attention quickly went to Leah's, "Uh honey, I found these when I brought your clothes up…did you draw these?"

Leah walked over and examined the notepad Angel was holding, and then nodded, "Yeah."

"These are really good." Angel said his eyes once again looking over the dress and outfit designs Leah had drawn up. "Have you ever thought of making them come to life?"

Leah bowed her head, a small smile on her face, "To be honest…I dream of it."

"You never told me." Brooke said, coming in to take a look at the drawings.

"I was a little embarrassed." Leah said.

"Why?" Brooke asked, "These are fantastic."

"You can get into a good school doing something like this." Angel said,

"Like fashion design?" Leah brightly asked.

Angel nodded; "Honey, you can probably create your own clothing line!" he walked over to the phone Leah had in her room, "I have an idea." He dialed a number and let it ring for a few moments, "Mimi? Hey chica, listen get Roger's lazy butt up, go to my apartment and find all the extra fabric I have that is lying around, and then get over here."

Brooke and Leah watched as Angel hung up the phone.

"Brooke, you want to be a test model?" Angel asked with a smirk,

Brooke nodded, "Hell yeah!"

Leah gawked, "You mean?"

"We're going to make these come to life." Angel winked, pointing to the notepad.

Downstairs Collins was sitting at the dinning room table, keeping an eye on Tessa who was playing in the backyard, while also helping Haley with her homework.

"I can't do it." Haley sighed, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm pregnant and dumb!"

"Yes you can." Collins assured, "You're putting to much thought into the question."

Haley huffed, crossing her arms, "Just let me fail!"

Collins shook his head, "Just take a deep breath, and look at the question again."

Haley did what he said, and looked back at her homework, a smile hitting her lips. "I'm so stupid! This is so easy. Thanks Collins!"

Collins chuckled, "No problem." He sat back, rewarding himself with another homemade cookie.

"We're here!" Mimi called out, letting her and Roger in the house.

An hour later, Angel, Mimi, Brooke and Leah were all up in Leah's room, working nonstop on designing clothes. Tessa was still outside, Collins was still helping Haley with homework, and Roger was watching TV downstairs.

Tessa tiptoed to the sliding glass door where she found Collins sitting with Haley. She waved, smiling when Collins waved and smiled back, and then walked away, knowing she couldn't go in that door if she didn't want to get caught with what she wanted to bring in the house. She then spotted the other backdoor their house had, which led into the basement. A small smirk hit her lips as she ran for the door, and down the steps, peeking inside, finding the back of Roger's head.

"Hi Roger." Tessa called out.

Roger didn't even look around to wave; he kept his eyes glued to the TV, entranced by some movie, "Hi Tess…"

Tessa smiled to herself once again, and ran back outside, coming back five minutes later, holding a little kitten in her arms. She bundled the kitten in her shirt, and then snuck in the house, quickly climbing the stars with out Roger even knowing she was in there. She then made it quickly into her bedroom, shutting her door and letting the cat roam free.

"Nice kitty, now you're my pet." Tessa smirked, letting her hand smooth out the grey and white fur on its back.

Around supper time, Mark, Cora and Ryan stopped by.

"We brought food." Cora called out.

"Great, I'm starving." Roger said, as he emerged from downstairs.

"Ryan!" Tessa excitedly said, "Come here in my room, I have something to show you. "

Ryan wasted no time in running up the stairs.

"Core come up, we have something to show you." Mimi said.

Cora tossed the food to Roger and ran upstairs.

"Must be a girl thing." Roger shrugged, and he and Mark made their way into the kitchen.

A half hour later, everyone was sitting around the table eating and discussing their day. Leah even showed off some of her half done clothes, Angel and Mimi had helped her make.

"Collins?" Tessa began, when she finally found the chance to talk.

Collins looked to his right where Tessa was sitting, "Yes?"

"What do cats like to eat?" She asked,

"Milk, fish, especially tuna." Collins answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Just asking." Tessa smiled.

Collins ruffled her hair, and went back to eating.

"Pookie, this was the perfect vacation idea." Maureen said, coming in from the bedroom, dressed in only a bathrobe.

"Thank you." Joanne smiled, handing Maureen a glass of red wine, she too covered with a bathrobe. "Did you have fun hiking today?"

"I did." Maureen smiled, placing a kiss on her lips, "My favorite part though, was when we came back, went in the hot tub, and you gave me a massage."

"I knew you would like that part." Joanne grinned, "How about we watch the sunset, and then come back in and lay in front of the fire?"

"Sounds wonderful." Maureen agreed, and the two interlaced hands and headed outside.

After watching the sunset, the two came back in. Joanne made a fire, and then sat on the ground, taking Maureen into her arms.

"Let's sleep in front of the fireplace tonight." Maureen suggested, snuggling into Joanne.

"That's sound romantic." Joanne smiled, placing a kiss on the corner of Maureen's mouth, and then another one, until they were both lying on the ground, caught up in only each other.

The week seemed to fly by for everyone, since it was already Friday. Leah and Brooke went to the movies, Haley was downstairs with Tyler, and Collins, Angel and Tessa were in the upstairs living room watching TV.

Collins had his arm wrapped around Angel, while they both watched TV and Tessa who was playing Barbies on the floor in front of them. She picked up one with brown hair, which reminded her of Maureen. Soon after she left it on the ground and stood up, walking over to Collins and Angel.

"Collins?" Tessa quietly began, coming to a stop in front of him, "When's my Mom coming home?"

"Not until Sunday." Collins replied.

"When's that?" Tessa asked.

Collins smirked, "Not tomorrow, but the day after."

Tessa frowned and climbed on his lap, "But I want her home right now."

"Today and tomorrow will go by so fast honey; your Mom will be home before you know it." Angel assured.

Tears began to fill her eyes, "I want my Mommy now. Please?"

"I have an idea." Angel smirked, grabbing the phone, "Why don't we call her?"

Tessa sniffled, wiping her tears away, her head resting against Collins chest, her head nodding.

Angel dialed Joanne's cell phone, and let it ring, until finally a giggling Joanne picked up.

"Hello?"

"Joanne?" Angel smiled, amused by the fact she was giggling, happy the two were having fun on their vacation, "I have someone who wants to talk to you and Maureen."

"Tessa?" Joanne guessed, knowing she could get homesick…or "Mommy sick" when she was with out her parents for a long time.

"Yeah, here you go." Angel said, passing the phone to Tessa.

"Hey baby." Joanne cooed,

"Mama!" Tessa excitedly spoke, "When are you guys coming home?"

"In two more sleeps." Joanne answered, "So are you having fun with Collins and Angel."

"Yeah," Tessa smiled, leaning into Collins, "Collins and I made mud pies, and then Angel cleaned us up, and then we made real pies. And Mimi and Roger and Mark and Cora and Ryan all came over a couple of nights."

"Sounds like we're missing out on all the fun." Joanne said,

Collins and Angel smiled, watching Tessa as she eagerly spoke into the phone, happy she was finally happy…until Joanne passed the phone to Maureen.

"Mommy?" Tessa said, her voice quivering. "When are you coming home?" She sniffled.

"Two more days." Maureen answered, "But I heard you are having fun with out us."

"No." Tessa began to weep. "I only have fun with you. Can you come home now?"

Angel and Collins shared a quick glance surprised by the sudden change in mood.

"Sweetie I can't." Maureen said, her face falling, "Can you wait until Sunday?"

"No, Mom, I need you now." Tessa said, beginning to cry, "Please Mommy? Please come home, I miss you."

Maureen sighed, leaning into Joanne, her own tears stinging her eyes. She hated to hear Tessa cry, it made her heart melt. "Be a big girl for me, and I'll be home before you know it, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try." Tessa sobbed, handing the phone back to Angel, and hiding her face on Collins chest.

Maureen handed the phone back to Joanne.

"Hey Ang, um, there is a picture of Maureen on the desk in our bedroom, give it to Tessa, it'll make her feel better." Joanne explained, "Just put her to bed, she'll eventually fall asleep, and will feel better in the morning."

"Okay Jo." Angel smirked, "Sorry I called. I didn't know it would make her upset."

"It's alright." Joanne smiled, "She needed her Mom. Maureen spoils her, so I'm not surprised," She joked, causing Maureen to swat her arm.

"Okay, well have fun on the rest of your vacation." Angel said, "See you Sunday, bye."

"Bye." Joanne said, and hung up the phone, turning to face a pouting Maureen. "She's okay, Mo." Joanne assured, kissing her on the lips, and then running her thumb gently over them.

"But I hate when she cries." Maureen sighed, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder, "We should have brought her with us."

"But then…we wouldn't be able to sit in the hot tub, and enjoy each other…" Joanne smirked, running her hands down Maureen's arms.

Maureen couldn't help but smile, and stood up, pulling Joanne with her, "You're right, maybe you should give me another massage to make me feel better." With that said, the two girls ran for the hot tub.

Back at home, Angel laid Tessa in her bed, and handed her the framed picture of Maureen. Tessa hugged it tight and closed her eyes, her tears finally clearing up.

"Goodnight sweetie." Angel murmured, kissing her forehead. He slowly backed away, shut the lights off, and then shut the door, turning to face Collins.

"She asleep?" Collins asked.

"Yup." Angel smirked, wrapping his arms around Collins. "Let's go finish our movie and wait up for Brooke and Leah."

"Want to finish the movie by making out instead?" Collins suggested.

"Sounds even better." Angel smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First off, shout out to ****_bellaT_****, who picked up on some foreshadowing from way back in chapter 7. **

**another shout out to the forum _Ceruleia_ has created. If you want to get constructive reviews, then put this link in and check out her forum, /forum/TheRENTReviewGame/49642/ **

**Next Chapter: Maureen and Joanne come home, Tessa tries to keep her kitten a secret, and Leah gets a surprise in the mail. (Haley isn't gonna have a big part yet, cuz well...she's gonna get a lot of story time when she has the baby...which will be soon!)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was a Saturday night, the last night before Maureen and Joanne came home from their vacation. Brooke was downstairs in her room, and quietly began to sneak out, a smile glued to her lips. She made it all the way up the stairs until Collins walked in front of her path, his arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Brooke's smile fell, her hand running through her hair, "Getting a drink…"

Collins smirked, nodding his head, "Sure you are." He uncrossed his arms, smiling wider, "You thought you could sneak up and spend the night with Leah huh?"

"No, I really just wanted a drink." Brooke replied,

"I'll join you then." Collins said, and the two headed to the kitchen.

Brooke grabbed a water bottle, took a few drinks then put it back, while Collins had a glass of orange juice.

"So, can I go back to bed now?" Brooke asked.

"In your own room." Collins said, and the two walked back to the stairs, and went their separate ways.

"I caught her." Collins said, climbing into bed next to Angel.

"Who?"

"Brooke. She said she wanted a drink, but she was really just trying to get up into Leah's bed." Collins smiled. "I'd make a great dad."

Angel giggled, kissing him on the cheek, "Yes you would, honey."

Downstairs, Brooke entered her room, shutting the door behind her, a smile hanging from her lips.

"He had no idea."

Leah sat up in bed, her eyes half open, "Who?"

"Collins." Brooke replied, crawling into bed next to her, "He thought I was trying to sneak into your room…when really he has no idea, you're down here with me."

Leah smiled, curling up next to Brooke, "He had no idea all week."

"We're so sneaky." Brooke giggled, reaching over to shut the light off. She then snuggled into the covers, pulled Leah closer, and the two girls fell asleep.

The next day, everyone was tiding up the house before Maureen and Joanne came home, well everyone besides a very pregnant Haley, who was sitting at that kitchen table, eating brownies Angel had made.

"You know Angel." Haley began, biting into her third brownie, "You should stay here more often hardly any baking happens in this family, but when you come here, it's like cookies, brownies and cakes galore. I really think my kid is going to like coming to your house."

Angel giggled, putting a dish away in the cupboard, "Thank you sweetie. I'm really going to enjoy having your kid over at my house."

"Okay, we're done cleaning the bathrooms." Brooke sighed, her hair in a messy pony tail, an exhausted Leah following her, with a grinning Collins right behind them.

"And you're not done yet." Collins said.

"Collins…" Leah whined, "Please."

Collins shook his head, "Nope, you two snuck around behind my back all week, sleeping in the same bed, when you knew it wasn't allowed, so you will do chores until your parents come home."

"We're home!" Joanne shouted as if on cue.

"Mama!" Leah shouted, dropping the broom she was holding, running down the hall, Brooke right behind her.

Joanne was nearly tackled to the ground by their hug. "Nice to see you too." Joanne laughed, patting their backs.

"Welcome home." Collins greeted, Angel right behind him.

Maureen entered, giving everyone a hug and a kiss, "Where's Tessa?"

"Right here!" Tessa said, popping out of her room, running to the top of the steps, "Mommy?" a huge smile appeared on her lips at the sight of Maureen, and soon she was racing down the steps, leaping in the air landing directly in Maureen's arms almost knocking her to the ground, but Joanne thankfully held them up.

"Hey baby." Maureen grinned, kissing Tessa's cheek, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you Mom." Tessa said, resting her head on Maureen's shoulder.

"I missed you too." Maureen said,

"Hey baby girl." Joanne smirked, kissing Tessa's cheek. "So where's Haley?"

"Right here." Haley replied, waddling down the hallway, eating another brownie.

"How are you feeling?" Joanne asked, walking over to give her a hug, resting a hand on her belly.

"My back hurts and I can't see my feet anymore." Haley pouted,

Joanne laughed kissing the top of her head, "They're still there."

"So how was it?" Maureen asked in Collins and Angel's direction, "Rough week?"

Collins wrapped an arm around Angel, pulling her close, "It was fun. Your kids are sneaky, but it was fun watching them."

"What do you mean sneaky?" Joanne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mama!" Leah said, hoping she could change the subject, "You have to see what Angel helped me make while you were gone."

"Oh honey, you have to see these outfits." Angel agreed, grabbing Leah's arm and pulling her up the stairs.

Collins nodded, "Yeah, you're daughter is like a fashion designer."

"Cool, let's go see." Maureen excitedly said, running up the stairs with Tessa still in her arms.

After looking at all the outfits, mesmerized by how well Angel and Leah did with them, the family all headed into the kitchen called up the boho's, invited them over, ordered pizza and spent the rest of the night talking about Maureen and Joanne's trip, and other things that had happened over the week.

It was once again Monday, and Joanne managed to drag herself back to work, the rest of the kids going to school, while Maureen was able to extend her vacation since she didn't work, and spent the day relaxing.

Later that night, Joanne was in Haley's room, helping her with homework, when she caught a whiff of something. She scrunched up her face, breathing in through her nose, "You smell that?"

Haley took a sniff, nodding, "Yeah…it doesn't smell very good."

Joanne nodded, and stood up from her chair, smelling the air some more, "Ew." Soon she was following her nose, coming to a stop in front of Tessa's room. She opened the door, the sight nearly knocking her over. "Oh Tessa!?"

Her youngest daughter's room had rips and tears in the furniture, her curtains were clawed, there were some kind of puddles everywhere on the hardwood floors. Her room was a disaster zone. Her eyes then widened when a small kitten jumped up on the bed, giving Joanne a small meow.

"Tessa!?" Joanne cried out, finally discovering the awful smell and puddles on her floor was cat piss.

Downstairs Maureen walked in the house with Tessa following close behind, "Mail's here." She flipped through them, "Bill, bill, bill…ooo Victoria Secret, junk, junk, Leah." She walked into the kitchen, placing an envelope in front of Leah, "You got mail."

Leah looked confused as she picked it up.

"Maureen, come here!" Joanne shouted.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Maureen asked, her eyes landing on Brooke "Did she sound mad?"

"Maureen!"

Brooke nodded, "She sounds pissed."

"Coming!" Maureen said, running down the hallway and up the stairs, finding Joanne in the doorway of Tessa's room, "What?"

"Look what our daughter has in here." Joanne bitterly said.

Maureen walked to the door, covering her nose at the smell, "Oh God…" She eyed the cat, "When did you let her get a cat Joanne?"

"I didn't." Joanne said, "Tessa come here."

"Mama!" Leah shouted with joy, "Oh my God they've accepted me!"

Haley finally stormed out of her bedroom, her hands on her hips, "What's with all the yelling!?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Holy cow I can't believe it!" Leah said reading over the letter in her hand, "I didn't even send anything in how would they know about me?" She looked up from the letter, to Joanne who was still fuming about Tessa's room, but Leah didn't care, she was too excited, "Mama can you read this over for me to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Later." Joanne angrily said, "Where's Tessa?"

"Here I am!" Tessa said coming up from the basement, her face falling when she found both her mothers standing in front of her room, "Never mind I'm watching a movie."

"Tessa Tracie Jefferson-Johnson," Joanne firmly began, "You get your little butt up here right now."

"You better go." Brooke said, nudging Tessa in the side. "She middle named ya."

Tessa sighed. She took a deep breath and marched up the stairs, knowing she was in big trouble.

"I think I'll go downstairs and see why Leah is so excited." Haley said, and waddled her way down the stairs, and then the three girls went into the kitchen to wait out Tessa getting in trouble.

"Where'd you get the cat Tess?" Joanne asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tessa walked in her room picking the small kitten up to hold him, "I found him in our backyard."

"You know you can't just bring an animal in the house." Joanne stated.

Tessa pouted, "But he was hungry."

"I don't care." Joanne said, "It's an animal he stays outside. He's not even yours."

"He is now, I named him Fredrick." Tessa said, "Please Mama, can we keep him?"

"No, look what he did to your room." Joanne said pointing to the mess. "Put him down, you're going for a time out while I think of another punishment for you."

"But Mama?" Tessa whined, the waterworks coming.

"Come on." Joanne said, "You're going to spend some time in Leah's room while I clean this up."

Tessa huffed putting the cat on the ground, she came out and went straight for Maureen hugging her thigh, "I'm really, really sorry Mommy do I have to go to Leah's room?"

It was now Maureen's turn to pout. She was always so bad at punishing her kids. (Minus the Haley pregnant thing) She glanced towards Joanne who was glaring at her. She sighed, "Do what you're Mama tells you Tess."

"But Mom!" Tessa stomped her foot, "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry!"

Maureen pulled Tessa from her leg, "Go." She stated trying to look serious.

Joanne and Maureen watched as Tessa dragged her feet down the hallway, until finally stopping in front of Leah's door. She took one more look at Maureen hoping she could win her way with her Mommy, but when Maureen shook her head, she let her tears fall and entered Leah's room.

"So…" Maureen began, "Where are you going to start cleaning?"

Joanne eyed Maureen, "_We_…are going to start by cleaning up that cat piss."

"Shouldn't we make Tessa clean up?" Maureen whined.

"Maureen, as wrong as this was, I'm not going to make our four-year-old clean up cat pee. _That_ is wrong." Joanne said, entering the room grabbing the cat with one hand, handing it to Maureen, "Go put it in the garage."

Maureen grabbed the kitten, cuddling it in her arms, "It's not an _it_ Joanne, it's a he. And his name is Fredrick."

"Just go put it out." Joanne said, then turned around and began to clean.

About two hours later Joanne and Maureen stood back looking over the now clean room, which smelt better too, they both smiled and nodded.

"Much better." Joanne said.

"Yeah, and now I'm tired." Maureen said.

"Mommy?" Tessa's little voice called out, her head peaking out of the room, "Can I come out now?"

"I'll tell you when you can come out." Joanne said answering for Maureen,

"A little harsh Joanne?" Maureen said.

"Don't even start with me, honeybear." Joanne said, patting Maureen's cheek.

Finally Maureen and Joanne went down into the living room, where everyone else was. Leah quickly stood up, holding a paper in front of Joanne's face.

"Can you read this now?" Leah asked, "It's been two hours, aren't you excited for me?"

Joanne grabbed the paper from her daughter's hands, and carefully read it over. A few minutes later she set it down.

"Well congratulations Leah. It looks like you have the option of going to school here in New York City." Joanne stated with a smile, happy there was good news today.

"For what?" Maureen excitedly asked.

"Fashion Designer." Leah proudly answered, "And not just any school, the best one in NYC!" She bounced up hugging both of her parents, Brooke and even Haley, "I don't even know how this happened."

"I sent in your drawings." Brooke suddenly said, "And don't hate me, but your grades too."

"Hate you?" Leah said, "This has been my secret passion since…forever! I don't hate you, I love you!"

"Whoa." Maureen said, "Love?" she eyed Joanne, "Did she just say love?"

"Shhh." Joanne said, clasping a hand over Maureen's mouth, wanting to know how Brooke would react.

Brooke smiled. All of a sudden it was like everyone in the room disappeared. She pulled Leah on her lap, looking her straight in the eyes, "I love you too."

It wasn't long before the two began sharing a very affectionate kiss, totally forgetting there were other people around.

"Oh God." Haley sighed, "Mama make them stop before they start having sex on the couch."

Joanne nodded, and stood up pulling the two girls away, "Alright that's enough."

Leah was all smiles as she turned to face the lawyer, "Are you happy for me? I mean this is no Harvard."

Joanne smiled, "Of course I'm happy for you Leah. You're going to school, plus it's something you love to do. I just wish you shared your passion of drawing and designing clothes with us sooner."

Leah hugged her Mama, "I know. I'm happy Angel found my drawings though. I'm definitely going to have to thank her, or else I don't think my secret would be out."

"Mama?"

Joanne stepped out of the living room, finding Tessa standing on the bottom step, "I didn't say you could come out."

"But everyone is happy down here." Tessa began to cry, "It's not fair that I'm left upstairs alone."

Joanne sighed, actually feeling bad for the girl. "Alright, come on."

Tessa scurried into the living room. She looked around until she spotted Maureen and then ran and jumped on her lap. "Mommy?" Tessa whispered, "Can I keep Fredrick?"

Joanne overhead the question as she came back and sat down, "We'll discuss that later."

"But why can't Mommy answer me?" Tessa asked,

"Tess, just listen to Mama, okay?" Maureen said,

"Okay." Tessa said, leaning into Maureen.

"Let's celebrate!" Leah said, "Can we have wine Mama?"

Joanne stood up, "Sure, you're going to be eighteen soon enough."

"I just want a beer." Maureen called out as Joanne went for the kitchen.

"Brooke? Wine or beer?" Joanne asked.

"I'll take wine." Brooke replied with a smile.

"I guess I'll take water…" Haley smirked rubbing her stomach,

"Can I have some apple juice, please?" Tessa asked.

Joanne nodded to all requests, then came back a few minutes later, handing everyone their drink, and the family stayed up celebrating Leah's good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think I'm gonna end this soon. Maybe 3-5 more chapters. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. **

**and thanks again for R&Ring! ;) **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"What do you want to do tonight?" Leah asked, standing in her closet looking through her clothes, while talking to Brooke.

"I don't care." Brooke replied, flipping through a magazine.

Leah held up a shirt, examining it, before throwing it back down, "It's Friday, you want to rent a movie, go to the movies, hang out with some of our friends?"

Brooke sighed, "I don't care."

Leah stopped what she was doing, turning her attention towards her girlfriend, who didn't look like her normal upbeat self, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brooke quietly replied.

Leah smirked, walking over to the bed, climbing on so she could lounge next to Brooke. "Seriously…tell me what's wrong."

Brooke dropped the magazine in her lap, her head turning to face Leah, "How do you always know when something is wrong?"

Leah playfully rolled her eyes, pecking Brooke on the cheek, "Because we've been best friends since forever, and we've been dating for almost six months, how could I not know?"

"Well it's kind of annoying." Brooke jokingly replied, with a small smirk.

"Shut up." Leah smiled, pressing a small kiss to Brooke's lips, "Now please tell me."

Brooke sighed turning her head to face away from Leah, "I just…I don't know. High school is almost done, we're going to be graduating in like three weeks, you're going to go off to college, and I…I have no idea what the hell I want to do." She turned on her side facing Leah again, but her eyes shifted to her hand, which was playing with the blanket, "Everyone is going to College, I'm the only one who is doing nothing with her life…I sort of feel like a loser…"

Leah reached out cupping Brooke's cheek, "You're not a loser. You're only eighteen Brooke, some people don't figure out what they want to do until they are almost in their late twenties. Take a year off. I think you just need time to think about it."

"What if you find someone else at school? Another fashion designer who has more in common with you? All I know are brand names; soon you're going to find someone who knows how to bring those brand names to life."

Leah smirked, kissing her softly on the lips, "Brooke, I'm telling you right now, you're the only one for me. You don't have to worry. I don't care if you can't create or design clothes, I love you for you." She rolled to stand from the bed, but quickly rolled back, "Wait…name a-"

"Gucci!" Brooke quickly cut her off with a sly smile,

Leah raised a brow, "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Honey, we've been best friends since forever, and we've been dating for almost six months, how could I not know?"

Leah giggled, "Oh you're so cute. It's a good thing you got the answer right, or else I just may have opened my date book for someone else."

"Shut up." Brooke smiled, pulling Leah on the bed.

Downstairs Haley was in the kitchen eating, while Maureen and Tessa were in the living room playing with Fredrick when all of a sudden Joanne walked in the house, arriving home from work.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out, setting her stuff down.

"In here." Maureen called out.

Joanne popped her head in the living room, finding Maureen and Tessa on the ground giggling towards the small cute little kitty.

"Can I see you in the kitchen?" The lawyer asked, holding a flyer in her hand.

"Yeah." Maureen said, following Joanne into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Haley. "What is it Jo?"

"Okay, you know how we decided to let Tessa keep the cat?" Joanne asked.

Maureen only nodded.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't tell her yet, because look." Joanne said, setting the flyer on the table for the diva to see.

Maureen quickly took a glance, "Hey, this picture of the cat looks just like Fredrick." She smiled.

Haley leaned over Maureen's shoulder, rolling her eyes, "Keep reading Mom."

Maureen read the paper over, her smile fading into a frown. "Fredrick is lost?"

Joanne nodded, "She belongs to some little girl and it turns out Fredrick isn't a boy after all, she's a she, and her name is Whiskers."

"Whiskers?" Maureen said, "Who names a cat Whiskers, can't they come up with a more original name? Clearly this little girl isn't as creative as Tessa, so it's only fair that we keep the cat."

"Maureen, we can't keep it, it already has a home, and some little girl is looking for her poor lost kitty, you really want to steal that away from someone?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shrugged, pushing the flyer away, "Hey as long as Tessa is happy I don't care. So for all I know, I never even heard of Whiskers."

"Maureen!" Joanne crossed her arms.

Maureen huffed, "Fine! But you're telling her the bad news; you're the one who didn't even want to keep the cat in the first place." She stood up heading for the living room. "And another thing, I'm really relieved that Fredrick is a girl, because today Tessa pulled something off of him…and let's just say I did not think Fredrick would be able to make babies after that…"

Joanne and Haley both flinched sharing a chill of disgust. A few minutes later, Joanne grabbed the missing cat flyer from the table and headed into the living room.

"Hi Mama!" Tessa brightly smiled, the kitten snuggled in her arms.

"Hi sweetie." Joanne smirked; her heartbreaking a little knowing Tessa was going to be so upset when she told her she couldn't keep the cat. "Come here." She patted the empty spot between her and Maureen on the couch.

Tessa happily bounced over to her moms, taking the seat in between them, holding Fredrick in her lap.

"Uh…baby, I have some bad news." Joanne began, running her fingers through Tessa's ponytail.

Tessa's smiled began to weaken, her eyes slowly making eye contact with Joanne's, "Is it about Fredrick?"

Joanne sighed, her heart melting, "Yeah. Listen Tess, there is a little girl out there looking for him. Fredrick ran away from home and got lost and I think he wants to go back home."

"But he found me." Tessa said.

"I know, but look." Joanne said holding the flyer up for Tessa to see. "He belongs to the girl holding him in the picture. How would you feel if someone had your cat?"

"Sad." Tessa replied. "But I'll be sad if we give Fredrick back."

"I know. But sometimes we have to do things that don't make us feel happy." Joanne explained, "It doesn't make sense sometimes, but it's the right thing to do."

"But I love him." Tessa said.

"And he loves you for taking care of him while he was lost." Maureen added, wrapping an arm around Tessa's shoulders, "But you have to give him back, okay?"

Tears leaked from Tessa's eyes, holding Fredrick close while nodding, "Okay…" She looked back up towards Joanne, "Can I still play with him until he has to go home?"

"Sure you can." Joanne smirked, kissing her forehead, "I'm going to go call the number on here."

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Joanne went to answer it, a father and daughter standing behind it.

"Hi, we're here for Whiskers." The man said, shaking Joanne's hand, "Rob, thanks for calling."

Joanne smiled, "No problem." She looked over her shoulder, "Tessa?"

Tessa slowly walked around the corner holding the kitten in her arms, a frown on her face.

"Whiskers!" The six year-old shouted, running straight into the house and over to her pet. "I've missed you so much."

Tessa handed the cat over, tears once again pouring from her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you Fredrick."

"Her name is Whiskers." The little girl corrected her.

"No it's not." Tessa whined, "Mommy?" She turned around looking from Maureen. "Mommy, tell her his real name."

Maureen walked over, picking Tessa up, "Honey she has a different name for him."

"Yeah," The little girl said walking back to her father, "Thanks for taking care of her for me." She looked at her dad, "Come on dad, I want to take her home now."

"Wait." Tessa sobbed, "Can I kiss him goodbye?"

The little girl eyed Tessa for a moment, before shrugging, "Okay."

Maureen set her on the ground, and Tessa ran over, kissing the meowing kitten on the head.

"Thanks again." Rob said, gratefully, "She was crying for days."

"You're welcome." Joanne replied again.

"Okay, come on." He said, holding his daughter's hand, walking her to their car.

"Bye, Fredrick, I'm going to miss you." Tessa cried, as she was hoisted back up into Maureen's arms.

"It's okay, Tess, you made Fredrick happy, you found him his real owners." Maureen said, hugging her close.

Tessa sniffled and nodded, "But why am I not happy?"

"You will be sweetie, it'll be okay." Joanne assured her, kissing her forehead.

Tessa simply laid her head on Maureen's shoulder, and let the tears flood out.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It was a beautiful June Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining, the wind was gently blowing, the pool was actually nice and warm, and-

"Mama!"

A very pregnant Haley was yelling.

"Please don't scream. I'm right here." Joanne said from the kitchen.

"Well Mama, please tell your grandchild to get out of me!" Haley whined, waddling into the kitchen, flopping down in a chair, her hand rubbing her plump tummy. "Why won't it just come out? I was due last week."

Joanne smirked, resting against the counter, "Honey, the doctor said if you don't go into labor by next week, then he'll induce la-"

"I want him to induce me now!" Haley demanded, "I don't know how much longer I can go with this thing inside of me!"

"It's not a thing Hales, it's a baby, _your_ baby." Joanne gently said.

"Well Mama if you don't mind, I'm going to reach in and take _my_ baby out!"

"That would not be pretty." Joanne flinched, "Please Haley, just calm down. Why don't you go outside and sit around the pool, Tyler will be here soon. You two can go for a walk, I heard that sometimes helps."

"Whatever." Haley murmured, hauling herself into a standing position, before shuffling her way out the door.

Joanne smiled shaking her head as she watched her daughter walk away. She couldn't wait for her grandchild to be here, for the joy of having a new born baby in the family, and to rid Haley of her crazy mood swings.

"Mama look!" Tessa said, running into the kitchen sliding on the tile floor coming to a stop right in front of Joanne her arms spread wide open.

Joanne gave Tessa a look over cocking an eyebrow in the process. "What am I looking at?"

"Me and Mommy." Tessa said pointing to Maureen as she walked in the kitchen a moment later.

Joanne turned her attention towards Maureen, then back to Tessa, until it finally hit her, they were both wearing matching black bikini's. Something Tessa _would_ get excited about.

"Oh, you look just like Mommy." Joanne smiled, bending down to kiss Tessa on the cheek.

"We look hot, huh Joanne?" Maureen grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Joanne nodded walking over wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist, kissing her chastely on the lips. "So hot."

"Come on Mom, let's go swimming." Tessa said tapping Maureen's leg.

"Okay, last one there is a rotten egg." Maureen smiled and began to run, but stopped so Tessa could run pass her. She took a moment to turn back to Joanne, "You coming swimming?"

Joanne nodded, lifting her t-shirt up to show off a red bikini, "I'm dressed and ready."

"Oh, goody, hurry up, I love seeing you wet." Maureen winked, and then turned around and dashed out the door.

Not too long after, everyone was outside swimming, everyone as in, Brooke, Leah, Haley, Tyler, Tessa, Maureen and Joanne.

"Mom come in, please." Tessa whined, while floating in the shallow end.

"I will Tess…but it's cold." Maureen whined, dipping her toe in the water.

"Come on don't be scared." Brooke smirked, and playfully splashed water at her.

"I have an idea." Joanne smiled, climbing out of the pool, approaching Maureen.

"Pookie what are you doing?" Maureen pouted, backing away from Joanne, who was coming after her with a wicked grin, "Pookie…Joanne get away!"

Joanne ran full speed towards the diva, picked her up bridal style then proceeded to jump in the pool, dunking Maureen head and all into the deep end of the pool.

"Pookie!" Maureen breathed surfacing, slapping Joanne on the shoulder, "I can't believe you just did that to me."

"Sorry Honeybear, but I couldn't help myself." Joanne smirked, pulling Maureen to her. "I'll make it up to you later." She whispered.

"I like the sound of that." Maureen giggled, wrapping her legs and arms around Joanne.

"Please, could you two not get close like that in the pool?" Leah stated, "Especially since you're only wearing bathing suits."

"That's fine." Maureen said detaching from Joanne, swimming over to Tessa, "We'll just get close later."

"Not exactly something I wanted to hear." Leah said as she climbed out of the pool to go lay out.

"EW!"

Everyone quickly turned their attention to Tyler who was standing next to a shocked Haley, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Mrs. Jefferson! Mrs. Jefferson!" Tyler shouted.

"What is it?" Joanne said swimming over.

"Something gross totally just came out of Haley." Tyler said.

Joanne jumped out of the pool running over to her daughter. "Oh baby…you're, you're having a baby! Your water just broke." She smiled, "It's time."

"Oh sweet mother…finally!" Haley said, sitting up a little.

"Okay, just take your time." Joanne said helping her sit up, "Maureen please go get everyone towels, clothes, Haley's overnight suitcase, the car keys…"

"Okay…" Maureen said getting out of the pool running for the house, but quickly turning back around, "Okay what?"

Brooke laughed, coming to Maureen's side, "Come on I'll help you."

"Alight." Maureen said, and the two ran into the house.

"What's happening?" Tessa asked, scurrying out of the pool and towards Leah.

"It's time Tess." Leah brightly smiled, "We're going to be Aunts."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Oh my God please give me drugs!" Haley whined, as she was wheeled down the Hospital hallway, Tyler pushing her as fast as he was allowed with out running over the nurse guiding him, but if the woman didn't pick up her pace in a minute he was for sure going to run her over.

"Please give her something!" Maureen said catching up with the nurse, "Aren't you going to do something about her pain?"

"I will once she is in a room." The nurse said looking as calm as ever.

"Well that's not fast enough!" Maureen shouted taking a quick glance back at Haley who had tears in her eyes.

"Maureen relax." Joanne said pulling the drama queen back.

Finally they made a quick right in a room with a single bed, and with the help of Tyler they transferred Haley to the bed.

"Okay, where are my freaking drugs!?" Haley cried out, gripping onto Tyler's collar,

"Give her the drugs!" Tyler begged, "Give her the drugs!"

"Oh my God Pookie, is she going to be okay?" Maureen worried wrapping an arm around Joanne's arm,

"Yes Maureen." Joanne said, "You and Haley seriously need to calm down."

"Well sorry Mama, the last time I checked you didn't have a baby coming out of your vagina!" Haley yelled.

Joanne stood shocked, never once expecting the day to get yelled at like that from her daughter. She slowly turned her head to face one of the nurses, "Okay someone needs to give her some drugs."

"How's she doing?" Leah asked running in the room with Brooke and Tessa.

"Okay there are just too many people in this room." An older looking nurse commented, "Once I give her the epidural you all can come back in. Right now I only want to see the Daddy."

"That's me." Tyler said, still leaning closely to Haley, since she was still firmly gripping onto his shirt. "And I guess it's a good thing that I _won't_ be breast feeding."

Maureen looked confused, "Why do you say that?"

Tyler quickly glanced at her, then back down to where Haley was grasping, "Because your daughter has a tight grip!"

"Oh." Maureen smirked, before leaving the room, everyone else following her.

After the drug settled in and Haley calmed down the rest of the family entered all taking seats around her bed.

"How are you feeling now sweetie?" Joanne asked, holding her daughter's hand.

"Better." Haley said, "I can't wait until this is over. I just want to see my baby."

Soon there was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice, "Can we come in?"

Everyone turned to face the doorway, finding Benny and Alison.

Joanne smiled, "Of course, you're the grandparents too."

Alison walked around the bed, wrapping an arm around Tyler as she asked the common question of how everything was going while Benny went and stood next to Maureen.

"She's good." Maureen replied before Benny could even ask, "Not at the start, but they drugged her up, she's fine now."

"Good." Benny nodded, crossing his arms, clearing his throat not sure what else to say.

Joanne looked over towards Maureen, giving her a look, causing Maureen to roll her eyes, knowing that look meant to be nice to Benny. So the diva sighed and quickly glanced at Benny then looked away.

"So…you're going to be the only Grandpa…" Maureen said trying to make conversation.

Benny smiled, "Yeah, looks like it. I guess it's a good thing, I'll be the favorite Grandpa you have to fight between two other Grandmas."

Maureen laughed, "As if, we all already know I'll be the favorite."

Benny lowly chuckled, "Of course."

A few minutes later the same older looking nurse walked in. She checked a few things looked over a clip board, and then finally looked at everyone.

"She's nine centimeters." The nurse said. "It won't be long now."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom." Haley said with a small smile, "I'm not even out of high school yet."

"You'll do great." Joanne assured.

"And you have our help." Alison added.

Ten minutes later, the same nurse walked in along with a doctor. They looked over Haley again and then nodded.

"Okay it's time." The nurse said "Some people are going to have to leave."

"Holy cow it's time!" Maureen brightly said, "Is she going to feel any pain? You better keep those drugs in her, if I hear her scream once-"

"Is she related to this baby?" The nurse asked, sounding annoyed.

"She's a grandmother." Joanne answered,

"She's sounds protective, but she can not stay in this room during the delivery." The nurse said.

Maureen pouted, "How rude."

"It's okay Honeybear, Tyler and I will stay with her." Joanne said, looking at the nurse, "I'm her mom, I can stay right?"

The nurse nodded, "Two is fine with me. The rest can come back when the baby is born."

Everyone else left, going into the waiting room.

"I'm going to call Collins and the gang." Maureen announced before leaving the room.

"I'm coming too!" Tessa said, bouncing off of Leah's lap and skipping for Maureen, grabbing onto her hand.

After making the phone call and waiting around for what seemed like forever, Tyler came running down the hall a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm a father!" he cheered, Alison crushing him in a hug, Benny also pulling him into a quick hug.

"Can we see her!?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah come on." Tyler said and everyone followed, going into the room, waiting as the nurse cleaned and weighed the baby.

Maureen walked over kissing Haley on the forehead, "I bet you did great."

Haley smiled and nodded, too tired to really say anything.

Finally the nurse placed the bundled baby in Haley's arms, "There you go mom."

Tyler came and sat down next to her, both of them smiling.

"I can't believe we made this." Tyler said.

"Can we see?!" Two excited voices popped in, everyone looking up to see Angel, Mimi, (The two excited voices) Roger, Collins, Mark, Cora and Ryan huddled in the doorway.

The baby was soon passed around to everyone and finally went back to Haley.

"So does everyone want to hear the name?" Haley asked, and everyone eagerly nodded. "Tyler picked the name out since she's keeping the Jefferson-Johnson last name." She smiled, eyeing Maureen who was grinning. "So everyone this is our daughter, Kylie Maya Jefferson-Johnson."

"Beautiful." Angel awed her and Mimi cooing over the baby.

Everyone went silent as they each took turns awing over the baby, until Tessa cracked into that silence, asking the question every curious little kid wants to know.

"Mommy?" Tessa began, tugging on Maureen's hand, catching everyone's attention, "How are babies made?"

Everyone tried to stifle their laugher, the four-year-old not going unfazed at all.

"Good luck with that." Brooke said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Maureen shrugged, "That's an easy question." She picked Tessa up balancing her on her hip, "Well you see Tess, you take a girl and a boy, and as you know you have a vagi-"

"Maureen!" Joanne sternly began, knowing very well Maureen was about to give their daughter an x-rated version of how babies were made.

"I'm just telling the truth." Maureen said.

"She's four." Roger bluntly stated his voice full of amusement.

"She's has to learn." Maureen said.

"Not like that." Joanne said, her attention shifting to Tessa. "Okay Tess, every girl has a garden."

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Oh no, you're not going to tell her that lame story your mom told you when you were a kid are you?"

"I want to hear it." Collins said, his eyes averting to Joanne, "And just what happens with this garden Joanne?"

"A man comes by and waters the girl's garden with his hose," Joanne began, and then eyed Haley, "Which isn't supposed to happen until the girl is about…in her thirties."

Haley playfully slapped Joanne on the arm, before going back to admiring her gorgeous baby girl. She tuned Joanne out as the lawyer shared her story with everyone in the room, running a hand through the baby's barely noticeable hair.

"I'm going to love you so much." Haley whispered, kissing her on the nose, "Exactly how my parents love me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, sadly there is only going to be _one_ more chapter left. **

**Thanks for R&Ring. I'll try and have the last chapter up on Tuesday. **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It was a month after the birth of Kylie and Joanne planned to have everyone over for a Saturday pool party so they could see the baby again. It was now Saturday morning a week into July and everyone was cleaning up before the boho's came over. Joanne entered the house after going out to buy some stuff. She walked into the house smiling at how clean it was. Maureen and the kids actually did a good job when she _forced_ them to clean.

The smile on her face only grew when she entered the kitchen, the sight of Maureen bent over picking something off the ground filling her eyes. She set her stuff on the kitchen table before walking over, smacking Maureen's ass _hard_.

"Great job cleaning, Honeybear, I taught you well." Joanne smirked, amused when Maureen abruptly stood up.

"This is going to be awkward." Brooke said.

Joanne froze, the ass she just smacked in fact not Maureen's, but Brooke's. "Oh…I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry Brooke. I saw the brown hair, and the tight black pants, I atomically thought you were Maureen." Her face was now pretty much burning with a blush, her hand covering her mouth, "Sor-sorry."

"It's okay Mrs. J." Brooke said, flashing a pearly white smile, "It happens. Let's just not make this awkward, deal?"

"Deal." Joanne nodded, jumping when Maureen walked in surprising her by pinching her bum.

"Hey, Pookie!" Maureen chirped, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "Whew it's hot out today. I swear you only have me cut the grass because you like to see me sweat."

Joanne blushed even more, her eyes roaming Maureen's body.

"That's my cue to leave." Brooke smirked, quickly exiting the kitchen.

"I love when you do yard work." Joanne whispered, walking over so she could run her hands over Maureen's body. "Just…make sure that slut Hannah doesn't see you, she might try and make a move again."

"Oh haven't you heard?" Maureen asked, setting her beer down, "They're moving."

"Really?" Joanne asked, "That is great news. I hope we get good neighbors this time."

"Me too." Maureen moaned, since Joanne was placing pleasant kisses along her neck,

"Okay Mommy I'm ready to help you outside." Tessa said, causing Maureen and Joanne to leap apart.

"Okay, come on." Maureen stated, grabbing her drink, handing Tessa a root beer which was in a bottle, causing Tessa to smile since she was drinking out of a bottle just like her Mommy.

Joanne smiled, watching as the two headed outside. She adored the fact that Tessa wanted to be just like Maureen, it was so sweet it made her heart melt. Her attention soon left the two when she heard a baby cry, so she ran upstairs to see if Haley needed any help. She stopped at Haley's doorway, smiling at the sight of Tyler feeding the baby, with Haley curled up next to him. She had to give them credit; they were doing pretty good as parents.

After making sure they had everything under control, she walked down the hallway coming to a stop at Leah's room, frowning when the door was closed.

Joanne knocked on the door, "I thought I told you to keep this door open when Brooke was up here with you."

Joanne heard some nose before Leah opened the door, her hair a mess, a smile on her face, "Hey Mama, sorry won't happen again."

Joanne rolled her eyes, "How about you two come down and help me make snacks before everyone gets here."

Leah sighed; sad her fun with Brooke was over, "Fine." She proceeded to walk out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Come on Brooke."

Brooke fixed up her hair, "Coming."

Three hours later, after everything was done, a car pulled in the driveway, Mark, Cora, and Ryan piling out.

"First to arrive." Maureen smiled, walking down the driveway to give each of them a hug.

"We have some good news." Mark announced, "We're going to share it once the rest get here."

Cora smirked, "They should be arriving any minute now they left right after we did."

"Well in the mean time, do you guy want anything to drink?" Maureen offered, leading them into the garage, Ryan zooming right on pass the adults to find Tessa, so the two of them could play.

A half hour later everyone was over, even Benny and Alison, all of them were now gathered outside in the backyard, hanging around the pool, Collins the lucky one who was holding baby Kylie first, Angel sitting closely next to him so she could awe over her.

"So what's the good news?" Joanne asked Mark and Cora, as she placed a tray of food in front of everyone, before taking a seat next to Maureen, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Mark and Cora shared a small smile, before eyeing everyone.

"Well after a long discussion, we decided that it's time for us to move." Mark said.

"Out of the loft?" Roger asked shocked.

"Well, we kind of want to extend our little family, and we feel like the loft isn't the right place to raise our kids." Cora explained.

"And we already found a house." Mark said, "About a month ago. It's bought and we're moving in, in two weeks."

"Where at?" Mimi pondered,

"_This_ neighborhood, right next door to you guys." Mark said pointing to Maureen and Joanne, who couldn't help but grin.

"You guys are going to be awesome neighbors!" Maureen excitedly said.

"Congratulations you guys." Collins said. "We'll miss you in the city, but it'll be nice to have more kids around and you see you with a family Cohen."

"And Tessa will get to live closer to her boyfriend." Angel teased, joking about Tessa and Ryan.

Maureen pouted, "Don't even joke about that Angel."

"Maybe Tessa will give you the next grandchild," Benny joked, and everyone lightly chuckled, "And Mark's first."

Maureen and Mark both scowled, while Joanne and Cora smiled.

"Okay who wants the baby next?" Collins asked, and before anyone could answer, Maureen swooped in and took her.

"Angel?" Leah called out with a bright smile, hoping out of the pool, where all the kids were, "I drew more clothes designs, do you mind if I show them to you? I'm going to bring them in on my first day of classes."

"Sure honey. I'm just about to go in and grab a drink, I'll come now." Angel said, "Mimi chica you want to come? Alison, Cora?"

"Yeah." Mimi said, bouncing from her chair, Cora and Alison right behind her. Alison happily following, glad that despite the feud they used to be in about the rent, they now accepted her as a friend.

Over in the pool area, Haley, Brooke and Tyler hung out. Haley sighed contently, her body sprawled out on one of the chairs. "Don't you love our family? I love Kylie to death, but I love how everyone want's to hold her all the time, it gives us a break."

"Agreed." Tyler nodded, placing a quick kiss on Haley's lips, before diving into the pool.

"Mommy?" Tessa began, tugging On Maureen's free hand, "Can you come turn the hose on, Ryan and I want to play with it."

"In a minute babe, I'm holding Kylie." Maureen said, her attention quickly living her four-year-old, going back to Kylie and the conversation she was having with Collins and Roger.

"But Mommy, I want _you_ to turn it on." Tessa whined, not liking the fact that the baby was stealing Maureen's attention away from her.

"Ask Mama." Maureen said, turning back to Collins, laughing at something he said, before focusing back on Kylie who was opening her eyes, "Good morning." Maureen baby talked. "Open those eyes for me."

"Mommy!" Tessa huffed, slapping Maureen's leg, getting jealous.

"Tessa Tracie, you come here." Joanne said sternly, keeping her voice low.

"I'm sorry Mama." Tessa quickly said, hiding behind Maureen.

"Tessa." Joanne called out, this time Tessa came out from hiding, bowing her head as she walked over to Joanne. "You do not hit, especially while Mommy is holding a baby. That is your niece, she is apart of this family now, you can wait your turn."

"I don't want to wait my turn!" Tessa yelled pulling away from Joanne, stomping her feet all the way to the house, barging in and slamming the door shut.

Maureen missed the last part of Tessa's tantrum as her Collins and Benny walked over to the fence with the baby still in her arms, the three of them trying to peek in the backyard of Mark's new home.

Ryan watched as Tessa stormed inside the house, knowing his fun was over for right now. He looked around, eyed Roger and ran over to him, hopping on his lap. "Hey, Roger."

"Hey buddy." Roger said, letting him get comfortable, before focusing on Joanne, "So Jo, when you cooking those burgers?"

Joanne laughed, "I'll go start the barbecue right now."

Inside, Angel, Cora, Alison, Leah and Mimi were in Leah's room, looking at all of Leah's designs. That is until they heard a door slam shut.

"I'll go check it out." Angel volunteered walking down the hall stopping at Tessa's room. She knocked before letting herself in, finding the little girl crying. "Tessa, sweetie what's wrong?"

Tessa looked up, her face covered with tears. She quickly ran for Angel hiding her face on her shoulder, "It's not fair. Mommy loves the baby more than me."

Angel pulled her close, rubbing her back, "Oh honey, no she doesn't. She loves you both the same."

"Then why isn't she being with me. She just wants to hold the baby." Tessa sobbed. "It's not fair Angel. She's my Mommy I knew her first. The baby doesn't even talk."

Angel couldn't help but smile, finding it very amusing how Tessa didn't quite fully understand the concept of the baby. "I'll go talk to your Mommy, how does that sound?"

Tessa pulled away, nodding and sniffling.

Ten very long minutes later, Maureen entered Tessa's room, finding her daughter on her bed, looking very upset.

"Tess…I'm sorry I made you cry." Maureen said, not believing Angel until she saw Tessa herself.

Tessa looked up, wiping her tears away, "It's not fair Mommy."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but Tess, it's only fair that that baby feels as loved as you." Maureen began to explain, "You have to be a big girl and share me. I know you don't want to, but you're her Aunt, and she's apart of this family."

"Am I still your baby?" Tessa pouted.

Maureen cracked a smile, walking over and picking Tessa up, cradling her in her arms, "You will always be my baby girl."

Tessa giggled when Maureen began to tickle her, all her tears washing away with happiness.

"How about we go downstairs now?" Maureen suggested, "You don't want to stay up here while everyone is outside having fun do you?"

"No." Tessa said, "But is it my turn to sit with you now?"

"Yup, Alison has the baby now." Maureen said. "I'm all yours babe."

The two of them soon headed back outside where everyone was back again, joining the circle of adults.

"Thanks Angel." Maureen smiled, and Angel simply winked at her.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. They ate, talked, played card games, went swimming and soon everyone went home, and the Jefferson-Johnson family all crawled into bed, everyone falling asleep, besides Haley who woke up a half hour later when Kylie began to cry.

The next day, the family was all gathered in the living room. Haley lounging on the couch happy Kylie was finally sleeping, Brooke and Leah snuggled on the other couch, Maureen sitting in a chair with Joanne on her lap, and Tessa on the ground, all of them listening to Leah who was trying to convince Joanne into letting her and Brooke share a room.

"So that's why I think Brooke and I should be able to share a room." Leah finally finished, "We're eighteen now, and I won't get woken up by the baby in the middle of the night because I'll be downstairs."

"No." Joanne simply answered with a smile, "When you go away to college then you and Brooke can share a room, but as long as you are under my roof that is not going to happen."

"But Mama." Leah whined, "Tyler is allowed to share a room with Haley when he stays over.

"That's because he has a baby with Haley and I can trust them not to do anything inappropriate." Joanne said and then eyed Haley, "I think they've learned their lesson.

Haley nodded, her eyes dropping shut, exhausted from waking up in the middle of the night, which she agreed to do since it was her baby, while Joanne and Maureen helped her out during the day."You have no idea." she mumbled.

"It's okay Leah, only two more months." Brooke assured her with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Leah sighed, giving into the house rules with a nod.

"Okay now that that argument is over, we have a surprise for Tessa." Maureen smiled.

"Me?" Tessa asked, her attention moving to Maureen, her toys long forgotten.

Maureen nodded, "Joanne you want to go get it?" She asked, patting Joanne's thigh. Joanne nodded and stood up leaving the room, coming back ten minutes later with a box in her hands.

Haley's eyes popped open at this time, excited to see Tessa's reaction, since she along with Brooke and Leah knew exactly what the surprise was.

"Go ahead and open it." Joanne said.

Tessa crawled over, carefully opening the box, a huge grin bouncing to her lips at what she found. "A new Fredrick!" She exclaimed, happy as can be as she reached in there and pulled a small white, black and grey kitten out.

"The kitten is a girl, Tess." Maureen said, "You still want to name her Fredrick?"

Tessa held the cat up, scrunching her face up with thought, "No…I'm going to call her…Flo." She put the cat down for a moment, running over to hug Joanne and Maureen, "Thank you. I love Flo _so_ much!"

"You're welcome." Joanne smiled, snuggling into Maureen.

The room soon filled with silence, until as if on cue the baby began to cry.

"Well, I'm on." Haley said climbing off the couch, "I give you two credit. I'm having a hard time handling one kid; I don't know how you are raising three."

"You learn as you go." Maureen said, "I know I sure learned a lot through the years."

Joanne nodded along, "It's all apart of parenthood."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that was the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I thank you all so much for reviewing. Over 500 reviews that is pretty wonderful! Thank you SO much! I appreciate them ALL!**

**And not to get your hopes up, but I might write a sequel. I'm not sure yet or when this will happen because I want to write other stories. But just know I do have idea's rolling around in my head, so it just might happen. ;) **

**Thank you once again for R&Ring!**

**and remember, I don't own anything! Just the characters I created. **


End file.
